The Wandering Heart
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: Ace is even more lost than he was before. Is it because of Alice? Will she be the one to untangle the chaos in his heart when he himself doesn't even know what it takes to love another?
1. The Man behind the Mask

**Hi there! This is my second fanfiction in "The Hearts" Project which you can see in my profile! The first was Julius in _Solitary Hearts _so if you like my writing, be sure to read that too! If not then, oh well, like all of us here, my stories are meant to satisfy my HnKnA obsession and if possible, yours :) **

**I'm an Ace fan so writing about the charming and psychotic knight is a must! ^.^ And if it isn't obvious enought...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my ideas and story T.T**

* * *

**(Ace&Alice)**

**-The Wandering Heart-**

**Chapter 1: The Man behind the Mask**

_Red._

A hue so deep and dark you could almost visualize those velvet rose petals. So beautifully perfect, yet so glaring and harsh it hurts his eye. How he hated that color. And as if it wasn't enough that he had to live in a Castle that practically worshipped it, he's entire life and being had to be painted in it too. Literally.

Ace swung his bloodied weapon over and rested it on his shoulder, his humorless ruby eyes gazed out from behind the flimsy façade of a silver mask, surveying the three faceless assassins that lay in their own dark pool on the leaf littered forest floor. He then turned to the five men still standing before him. _Oh well, he'll have to change that soon enough._

That thought alone played a sinister smile on his lips, making his opponents flinch. Oh yes, he could smell it now, the intoxicating scent of fear emanating from a prey that recognized a futile situation when it sees one. Accompanying the stale blood on his ragged cloak, the combination was like a drugged aroma to Ace, his body now pumped with adrenaline that wouldn't be going away soon. Might as well enjoy it while he can then, no? Even as his eyes were fixed on his targets in front for any sudden change in body language, his other hyper-alert senses flared out to scan the perimeter, his ears picking up a slight unnatural rustling of leaves that gave the hidden accomplice away. _33 degrees northeast, distance 20 feet and 4 feet above ground_, he analyzed, frowning a little. _Just one?_

"It's not enough."

The faceless stared at him incredulously as Ace's low voice broke the silence, but he soon turned the corners of his lips up once again. "It's no fun when you're playing by yourself you know," he taunted, swinging his heavy, one-of-a-kind claymore-like longsword in front of their now red faces and motioning it from side to side with ease like a bored little kid. They began to fidget nervously, the tension in the air increased. He liked that. "What are you all waiting for? An invitation?" he asked, grinning as if they were just discussing the matter of death over scones and tea.

"D-Damn you! Don't belittle us you bastard!" yelled the supposed leader of the gang as he gestured his comrades to disperse in a circle before attacking the cloaked figure from all angles. Ace cocked his head to the left as a combat knife slices close to his right ear from behind. He grabs the approaching arm with his left hand and pulls the assailant over as he swings his sword outwards with his right, effectively severing the man in half.

_Six_.

Instantly, Ace reverses his upright grip on the handle, turning and plunging the sword from under his arms, through his cloak and into another assassin who decided to take advantage of his exposed back and had charged with a gladius, automatically impaling himself on Ace's longer sword before he could bring his shorter one down on the man.

_Five_.

Ace pulls out and raises his sword in the nick of time as heavy chains hit and wound round his blade, catching at the hilt. He grabs the remaining length with his free hand and, in a single pull, reeled in the man attached at the end with so much force the guy stumbled forward, only to have his nose broken as it came in contact with the sword's pommel, followed by a spine-shattering kick in the back.

_Four_.

.44 Magnum bullets started flying at him from his left and right. Fluidly twisting his body, Ace throws his sword out in a calculated momentum that sends the leftover coiled chains out of the blade and smashing right into the shocked face of an assault rifle holder, breaking the man's skull, even as he began to crouch low and dashes in the opposite direction, headstrong towards the other user while deflecting bullets with the flat of his sword flawlessly before thrusting the steel into the assassin's stomach.

_Three, two_, _and not forgetting_…

He stood and straightened his posture, hoisting his sword, now turned gun, and with a sniper's accuracy, shot a single shot towards the treetops and the scout who was hiding fell from his perch with a loud thump, clutching his injured thigh.

Technically, he wasn't supposed to kill the scout since the man did not attack. _I guess Julius won't mind just _one more_ clock, h_e thought to himself unapologetically as he reverts the smoking barrel back into a sharp and clean, gleaming tip while stalking the desperately scrambling figure. "Didn't I say you've got to do better than that to kill me?" he told the guy, a smirk plastered on his blood-splattered face. He inverts his hold on the sword's coiled leather grip and lets the pointed edge dangle over his wide-eyed victim. "Well then, till we meet next time…" and with that, Ace raises it before stabbing down deeply, feeling his prey struggle as his life essence slowly drained away.

Was he satisfied? No… but this sort of second-rated exercise will have to do for now. Black shadows started to shimmer all around him. _About time_, he thought as he watched the Afterimages touch the corpses, the flesh and blood disappearing before they retrieved the silent clocks that remained. He gave them a nod which they acknowledged, fading off again to deliver the goods. _If only I could disappear that easily as well, _he allowed himself the possibility though he knew no one was strong enough to bring him down. How he yearned for such a challenge.

It was a dirty job, but one that allowed him to feel the boundaries of his role blurring even for a few measly minutes. To truly feel alive the way he wanted to not just because he was the Knave of Hearts. He sheathed his longsword into its scabbard and was about to find his bearings to head to the Clock Tower when he heard one... no... two voices in a distance, judging it to be about 42 degrees from him, 20 feet away and moving eastward.

"Hmmm… it's Mr. Kittycat and Alice," he thought aloud as he began to find his way towards them, his ears straining to follow the direction of Alice's higher and melodious pitch.

_Her heart._ He was reminded of that sweet and soothing beat that resonated from her chest. _The only other thing in this world he ever longed for but could not have._ He mused cynically as he touched his own chest, feeling the damned ticking of his own existence. The sound of Boris and Alice's laughter snaps him out of his thoughts and bringing him back on their trail.

_Everyone loves Alice._

The foreigner had even managed to change Julius and the Hatter when everyone else had thought impossible. Was it because she was different from them? Even presuming that she _does_ have that kind of power, then what about Ace? _Me loving Alice?_ A laughable thought, though confusion soon pulled his brows together. _Why didn't she change me like everyone else?_ He have always tried to alter this predetermined life of his but failed, so why should Alice make a difference now? _I don't love her, and neither does she love me, could that be why?_ He recalled his failed attempt to kiss the girl, thinking that that was all it took to for a change to occur. Doesn't one kiss if they love another? But if that wasn't love, as Alice said, then _what_ is? How _does_ one fall in love? And how _would_ you know when it happened? It then occurred to him; did he actually want her to love _him_?

Being confused was an understatement. He felt lost… again. Having no answers at all to all the questions blossoming in his head, he could feel the empty and dark chasm growing inside him, threatening to engulf the meaning of his life when he had none to begin with. It was uncomfortable. He had almost hope to kill again just for the sake of feeling something… _anything._

_Alice… _

He wanted to bury himself in the comfort of her embrace, away from the chaos of his mind and to drown in the rhythmic pounding of her heart. No, deeper than that, he wanted… _needed_… to be in her very vein and blood. He could hear the crunching of their footsteps now, their voices growing louder and echoing in the dense forest.

_Alice, Alice, Alice… Sweet, innocent and naive Alice…_

He wonders how it would feel like to love someone like Alice to death. Finally, he caught a glimpse of purple fur and a certain brown-haired foreigner with locks that glittered like gold in the sun. Ace smiled to himself, his clock ticking faster in anticipation, as he begins to stalk the unsuspecting couple...

* * *

**Oh no! He's stalking her! What will happen to Alice and what will Ace do? Find out next chapter! There's not much love going on now since it's still introductory but I assure you that there will be more in store of the pair! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! It was an attempt to live in Ace's mind . I always try to capture the character's POV accurately but if you feel it's not accurate or OOC or if you have any suggestion just let me know and we'll discuss! **

**DO REVIEW if you like it and want it to continue and thank you for reading!**


	2. Crossing Mr KittyCat

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, had been working on school projects as well as The Solitary Heart . The front part for this chapter will be introducing Alice into this pairing story and I kinda got carried away with Boris! Plus I'll try to change my style of writing to make it easier to read, hope its ok :D **

**Although Ace is my fav character, I'm finding it very difficult to think like him especially in this chapter, so if it's OOC or if you got any suggestions to the story do REVIEW and let me know! Thanks to those still tuning in to this story and have reviewed, hope you'll enjoy it! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except my story T-T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Crossing Mr. KittyCat**

.

"What's wrong Boris?" Alice asked, noticing the Cheshire cat's decorated tail swishing about nervously, while he's ears stood at attention.

_It feels like we're being followed, yet I can't be sure… _"Oh it's nothing. So which rides do you want to try first! The old man just installed a new 5 storey high haunted house, interested?" Boris dared, grinning mischievously at the foreigner as he pounced ahead of her.

"I'm not going anywhere near it." Alice said, giving him a deadpanned look. "I came to have fun, not scared myself to death." It was already bad enough that Gowland's rides were life-threatening but he just _had_ to have a twisted sense of humor too to run Wonderland's Amusement Park.

"Is Alice scared of a little horror? I'll let you hold onto me if you want." The cat offered his arm, a glint in his yellow eyes that Alice was all too familiar with.

"I'm not scared!" Alice huffed and ignored his offer. "I just value my life. Plus, 5 storey's worth of gore is _not_ little!"

"Ha! It's settled! I'm bringing you there first!" He insisted while tugging at her wrist as he ran.

"You're so not!" she exclaimed, apprehension dawning on her face. Alice tried retracting her hand but when it failed, it was time for plan B. She lounge at him to his surprise and her fingers skillfully reached for his weak spots at his sides and Boris was soon subdued in a fit of laughter.

"Stop it Ali- HA HA HA! No pleas-HA HA HA! Alice stop! HA HA HA! Ah! My sides- HA HA HA! –it hurts! That's it! You're gonna get it now!" And he attacked back and soon they were entangled in a tickle war, but as suddenly as it started, Boris stopped, his body when to full alert as he sniffed the air around them and immediately his demeanor changed. Alice's eyes widened when he drew out his purple semiautomatic pistol silently.

"Boris-?" The purple haired youth pointed the muzzle at the heavy bushes behind them.

"I smell blood."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ace had been careful while following the duo from a distance behind to avoid detection, threading softly and swiftly through the forest. He had wanted to observe Alice's interaction with the other role-holders, to know what was different, but what he found puzzled him even more.

He frowned as he watched their little banter, the way she laughed and joked with Wonderland's resident cat, the way she was so… _friendly… _with it. It was an unfamiliar word to him.

_She seems close to the cat. _Really_ close._

The thought kept running through his mind and it bugged him not to know why it mattered. Unconsciously, he began to analyse and compare. Sure, Alice is nice to him but their relationship was… different. Would she actually go out freely and easily with him like Boris? Ace envied the him and the other role-holders who were more accepting towards their roles. Maybe that's what attracted her to them? He'll have to try harder to 'seduce' and get her attention if that's the case.

He had been away on missions more frequently… getting lost more frequently too, so he hadn't had the chance to see her in a while since that incident where he almost killed her.

_Would she still want to be nice to me?_ Ace smiled sardonically to himself.

_**I** __want to be the only one she's close to._

That suppressed answer to his question came from nowhere which shocked him and was his own undoing. Lost in his thoughts, he was caught unaware, something that shouldn't be expected from a knight of his caliber, and a draft drifted across him before he could dodge it, carrying his scent directly towards Boris's sensitive nose.

Oh well, game's over.

"Aw~ I didn't expect to be caught so soon!" _I must be losing my touch, guess I'll need more practice then, _he thought happily as he emerged from behind the bushes, not even flinching away as he stood straight in the direction of Boris's gun.

"Hi Alice! And we meet again Mr. KittyCat." He smiled removing the mask to meet Boris's ember orbs narrowed with caution.

_Everyone in Wonderland feared him._ Some even despise, and he was used to their reaction towards him, all except one…

Alice took in the tattered cloak Ace wore. Apparently it had donned new blood stains, and from the odor and bright color of it, it was _fresh_. On impulse, she took a frightened step back, but the subtle movement didn't go unnoticed.

_So, even Alice is afraid of me now huh._ Her heart had been beating so hard even his ears could pick up on it. _Clever Alice. She's wary of me and that's the way it should be. Maybe she won't let me near her again... _And besides the thought of not being able to heart her heart beat, something unknown tugged at his ticking heart.

Ace smiled grimly._ But still, it goes to show some things can never be chang-_

"Ace are you hurt?"

Now both men turned to her with bewildered looks as if she had just asked the stupidest question. "What? And Boris, please close your mouth and put your gun down before you hurt someone." Boris flattened his ears disapprovingly and reluctantly obeyed.

_She wasn't scared?_ Ace pondered, bringing up a hand to his chin. He leans down to her, tilting his head to one side.

"Hmmm? Is Alice worried about me? Why?" he asked.

"Why?" _That's an odd question_, she thought. "Isn't it natural to? You were fighting again weren't you?"

"Hahaha! Have a little confidence in me Alice!" he chuckled. It never fails to amaze him how naive she was with him. "I don't get killed easily even if I wanted to." He said, his expression turning dark and cunning and his ruby gaze ghosted by shadow.

"But if I said yes, does that mean you'll tend to my wounds personally like you did Boris last time?" A smile flitted to his lips, well aware of the jealous glares Boris was sending him.

"Of course, why not?" She said, ignoring Boris whose shoulders slump in disappointment.

"Then I'll try to get in a scratch or two next time! You can even tend to my wounds in my tent!" He declared like a proud little kid. It made Alice slap her forehead in exasperation. _What's with that guy and his tent anyway?!_

"Don't be foolish! I'd rather you not purposely get injured!" She retorted, folding her own arms. "But since you seem so capable I doubt you'll have any problems tending to it yourself then."

"That's pretty cold Alice! Now I'm hurt here." Ace suddenly snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her close while his other hand positioned her hand on his chest directly against his clock. He watches a furious blush creep up on her stunned face. Obviously enjoying the reaction he's getting, he pulled her closer, pressing and molding her body against his, feeling her heart pound fast and hard against her own chest.

_Closer. _Oh how he wanted to be closer to that organic sound yet he knows he will always be part of Wonderland, _always_ incomplete.

"Heal me Alice."

He whispered, his ruby eyes locked on hers and she felt immobilized by his words. Words that shouldn't mean anything, yet it was laced with untold plea and agony as she stared into those crimson orbs. This wasn't the fun, adventurous or even the perverted Ace she was used too. It was a man tormented by his own identity. _So how on earth did he endure and live his life? _It scared her, yet it made her want to reach out to him, in a bloodied attire or not. It was only a few seconds later was she slowly aware of his gloved hands shaping her waist and moving higher, his thumb stroking lazily but inching surely and steadily up, closer to her chest.

"A-Ace!"

CLICK

"Let Alice go!" Boris warned as he pressed the barrel of his pistol against Ace's head. "I won't miss this time."

Ace smirked, his hand already on the handle of his longsword.

"Is that a challenge?"

.

.

**Howsit? . I actually had more but it was getting long and I was a bit unsatisfied with how it turned out cos I'm not sure if I captured Ace correctly anymore. But the next chapter will only continue shortly from this before it goes to the next episode which I have planned out, provided if I dun get caught up with playing the game again lol!**

**I'm still at a lost at how to end the whole story! (Man his 'lostness' is contagious!) and I may make an M sequal to this story if I have the time! :P**

**SO thanks again for reading and DO review if you like it and want it to continue :D**


	3. Nothing is Ever as it Seems

**Hey guys! I'm back again with more Ace since I'm starting to get the hang of his character again! Hope this chapter is ok . Thanks for those who read and reviewed, this next part is for you :)**

**Disclaimer: **

Inky: Argh! I hate to say the same thing over and over again! *Pulling her hair in frustration*

Ace: I'll do it for you then!** Inky does not own HnKnA except for her stories. **:D

Inky: Thanks Ace! You're the best! =^.^=

Ace: Then do I get my reward now? :D *Slings his arm around her neck*

Inky: Huh? Reward? O.O I guess it's only fair... So, what do you want? :)

Ace: Hm...Do you really not know what I want? You're writing my story after all... *Moves in closer*

Inky: S-someone start the chapter now! Please!!! .

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Nothing is Ever as it Seems**

**.**

Boris held his semiautomatic firmly against the side of Ace's head. _She might hate me for this but I can't let that guy touch Alice like that! _He thought, as his golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the russet-haired man. _But even if I do have the upper hand at such a distance, this _**is**_ the infamous Knight of Hearts; I'm not taking any chances. _The feline tightened his hold on his weapon, his finger prepared to pull the trigger at any sudden movement.

_Finally, someone better to play with, _Ace mused at his good fortune as he tested his grip on the coiled handle, feeling the familiar and comforting weight of his sword. The higher the tension, the more his anticipation grew and he felt his mind rapidly processing the situation and strategy. _From this point I might not be able to block it in time. And I can't use Alice either…_

_Can't?_ But he didn't have any qualms with using her as a shield the last time. He could twist their position fast enough so that she stood in between them, yet his body wouldn't move as he willed. _Why?_ But of course he knew not the answer; guess he'll have to think of another way.

_Hmmm, a distraction then, then a block, dodge and kick... _Yes, that should work to put more space in between them and increase his chances. Ace kept his face blank as he shifted his feet open slightly, getting better ground and balance and preparing to put his plan to action.

"Stop it you two!" Alice cried, but neither role-holder budged. She tried to wriggle out of Ace's arms but he held on even tighter. _This isn't happening!_ She glanced up desperately at Ace but was lost for words when she saw a maniacal gleam in those crimson eyes, with a look so cold it made a chill run down her spine.

_No. _She didn't like that look. She was scared stiff but she didn't want to see Ace putting on such a face. Suddenly, Alice yearned for that goofy smile of his. So she did the only thing she could think of.

A blue flurry of movement caught both men off-guard as Alice raised her feet and brought it down on Ace's boot hard, her heels digging deeply into his foot. Ace gasp in surprise and pain and he instantly released her and fell to the ground, massaging his injury. Boris's tail stood at its end, mouth agape. Alice then turned to glare at him, causing the cat to mewl in fear as he held up his open hands in surrender and backed away faster than a blink of an eye.

"So, do I finally have your attention?" she told them sarcastically.

"Ow! Alice, that really hurts!" Ace complained."If I didn't know better I'd think your feet were made of steel!"

"No they're not!" Angrily, she tried to stomp on his foot again, but missed as the knight successfully rolled away from harm, laughing at her attempt. _Well, at least he's back to normal._

"Humph! Just be glad I didn't wear high heels. You deserve it anyway for those…those _things_ you tried to do just now!"

"What things?" He asked, tilting his head questioningly.

"T-those perverted things!" Her face now turned beet red as she folded her arms across her chest protectively. "Don't you try to act innocent on me Ace!"

"Ah…So Alice is aware of those kinds to things too? Your mind's dirty after all!" He started to chuckle as he got up and dusted his pants. Alice's face contorted with disbelief. Boris on the other hand was starting to turn red.

_Argh! S_he felt like strangling that idiotic man! But before she could, Ace came up to her and leaned in close to her ears, effectively blanking her mind.

"You know you enjoyed it Alice" His low voice whispered. "I don't seem to recall you telling me to stop."

_He's right, __but what's worse was that she knew she probably didn't want to either._ Upon realization, Alice's crimson face doubled the shade and Ace grinned satisfactorily at his work.

Boris broke in swiftly and snatched the foreigner away from Ace. "What do you want from Alice? Don't think I don't know that you've been following us for quite some time." The Cheshire Cat hissed his displeasure at the cloaked figure, arms circling Alice protectively.

"Following us?" Now it was Alice's mouth to drop as she turn to Ace who was smiling away unashamed. "You were stalking us!?" she yelled, her voice an octave higher.

"Ah, about that…" he began, connecting a fist down on his other palm in acknowledgment. "I've always admired Sir Peter's straightforwardness, so I thought I'd try his way of expressing love to you to see how it feels like!" Ace explained, scratching the back of his head as Alice glowered at him. _Well, it was _partly_ true, _he told himself. The rabbit was always so focused on everything he does, never getting lost, unlike _him_.

"Ace," Alice sighed, putting her hands to her hips. "Do me a favor and stop taking Peter as an example. Having one is bad enough already."

"Alice we gotta go! Amusement Park, remember?" Boris reminded her, tapping on her shoulders with a frown.

"Oh! Then could you point me in the direction of the Clock Tower? And I'll be on my way." _Right, he got side tracked with Alice._ Julius must be waiting for his report and Ace knows he seldom meets people along the way. _Might as well get help now._

"You sure you don't need me to guide you back?" Alice proposed, her brows drawing slightly, knowing how directionally challenged Ace was, but Boris was already urging her to get moving.

"Yep! I'll find it on my own. I'll always reach the Tower sooner or later anyway, and I have all my camping gear ready with me too!"

Alice stared skeptically at Ace who was beaming happily now. She searched around him for any hidden baggage, but gives up when she found none. She'll have to investigate the case of the appearing camp gear another time.

"Just stick to this route," she said resignedly, looking and pointing down to the obviously cleared pathway which she and Boris took. "And you'll get to the Tower in no time. It's a straight road so don't stray off course."

"Okay! Oh, and Alice?" Ace's fingers went up to hold her chin, turning and tilting her face towards him.

"I look forward to camping with you again."

He was smiling, but Alice could almost feel the desire swirling within the depths of his blazing red eyes, well aware that he was staring at her lips. His thumb stroked once across her bottom lip longingly before his fingers left her face. _Why was he always doing such things to her when he had no intention of loving her? _Alice shuddered, still feeling the traces of his touch on her body and it made her feel weak.

Must Ace _always_ be a mystery to her?

"See you around Alice! Bye KittyCat!" he smiled widely and waved goodbye to the two before heading off at the appointed direction. Alice stared at his back and broad shoulders, unconsciously waiting for him to turn around. _He never does anyway, _she thought as she sighed and smiled to herself. When Ace puts his mind on something, he _never _looks back, and she admired that strong will and determination of his_. He'll be ok_, she reassured herself and secretly prays that he'll stay that way before turning back to continue her journey with Boris...

.

.

.

_Her face._

It was all he could think about while his legs mechanically moved him forward as the knight wonders as he wanders. _Why was it filled with concern? _He was an Ace, just another expendable card in the deck and Alice knows it, so why should she still concern herself with him in anyway?

_Or is she like this with everyone else?_

A frown began to tug at his mouth. Ace didn't like the idea at all, and for the first time in his life, he didn't want to be _just another card_ like everyone else. He wanted to be the card that actually _mattered_ to her. He felt the urge to wipe that look off her face and put her at ease, but how? No, more importantly, _why?_

_Alice…_

How did she turn his way of life upside down? The foreigner was so contrary to what he believed and he was becoming more and more confused with each step he took.

"_What do you want from her?" _Boris's voice replayed in his mind as Ace stared up at the sky that had just turned to night, covering him in a blanket of shadows, shielding the sad look on his face...

.

"Yeah Alice … Tell me …What _do_ I want from you?"

.

.

**There, I hope it's not too wordy or confusing but this _is_ Ace we are talking about lol! I hope you liked it and again if you got any suggestions for improvement feel to tell me! :)**

**Sneak Preview in Chapter 4:**

The intruder entered the dark tent cautiously, looking around at the seemingly empty place when suddenly Ace appeared from behind, towering over the shorter man. Rough hands immediately covered the mouth to prevent the intruder from alerting any others, and in a flash he drew out his sword, pressing the blade close to the jugular vein... before realising the guy he was handling was actually a _girl_. One with a small figure, long golden hair and a blue bow on her head...

"Alice!?"

**I think that should be enough lol! Thanks for reading and DO review if you like to see it continue! .**


	4. Searching Always Seems Like Forever

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! I'll be busy with work and the only free time I have is weekdays, plus I tried working on Gray Ringmarc's The Guardian Heart :P**

**Well, this is gonna be a longer chapter just for you guys! If you hate long stories... well... just bear with me ok :D Again thanks for tuning in to this story and reviewing it! It really helped! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Inky: I....donotownanythingHnKnAexceptmystories!** *pant pant*

**Ace:** O.o That was fast! Aw... I wanted to do it again!

**Inky:** Like I'd let you after what happened the last time! -_-*

**Ace:** What happened last time? O.o Oh you mean this? :D *Moves in closer again*

**Inky:** What the-! Get away from me Ace! *Starts runnning for dear life* Someone pls start the chapter now! XP

.

.

**Chapter 4: Searching Always Seems Like Forever**

.

_It's really like magic…_Alice thought as she leaned her head on her folded arms on the desk as she watched the Clock Master at work. She smiled drowsily; entranced by the way Julius's nimble hands move over the clock he's repairing.

_I really want to watch some more… but…_Her lids feel heavy as she forces them open even as her vision begin to blur and close in.

Her head drooping slightly caught Julius's attention as he spared a few moments away from his task to glance to the girl beside him. A small smile formed as he sighed before continuing from where he left off.

"Go to bed Alice, it's already very late. Staying up is bad for your health." He tried to say in his harshest voice as he raised the clock in his hand towards the light to get a better view.

"But you do it all the time…" Alice replied, mumbling into her arms.

"My body is accustomed to it. You're not, so don't force yourself." The raven-haired reasoned without looking up as he began to delicately fix the hairspring of the clockwork. "And don't girls normally need their beauty sleep?" he inquired.

"Like _Julius_ would know what girls really need." She said, giggling a little as she raised her head to see him frowning and muttering something about how women are so troublesome.

"Fine, fine, I'll go but try to get some early rest yourself okay." She gave in and chided him teasingly as she rose and walked to the door, knowing full well he'll be working through the night.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask Alice, did you happen to meet Ace these few days? I was expecting him but he's taking longer than usual." Julius turned around in his chair while taking a sip with his cup of steaming coffee Alice had just made.

"Actually I did meet him… five days ago…" Her brows pulled in worry and exasperation. _How can someone get so lost on a straight route?_ "I thought he'd have reached here already."

"Then I'm sure he'll be here soon. Don't think about it too much and go to sleep." Julius tried his 'best' to comfort the distraught looking Alice.

"…Okay… Goodnight Julius..."

"Goodnight." He bid her as he resumed his work curtly while she headed to her room, her thoughts already lost with the lost knight.

_Did something happen to Ace? I _knew _I should have guided him back that time… _Alice reprimanded herself, emotions weighing her heart down hard. Sitting on her bed, she clutched a pillow tightly to her chest. Alice couldn't understand why she was so bothered by it when Ace virtually gets lost on a daily basis.

_But five days is too long…_And the thought of him alone in the dark and not knowing where to go made it hard for her to breath. She walked to the window for some fresh air and looked out into the vast green forest that surrounded the Clock Tower, worry eating at her conscience.

"…Ace…Where _are_ you?"

.

.

.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Ace pondered as he looked at the trees that surrounded him. Night had just fallen for the fifth time and he was… well... nowhere, as usual. _Hmmm, I was sure the short-cut would work; did I take a wrong turn?_ he thought, scratching the back of his head. In fact, in his calculations, the Clock Tower should be right in front of him but all he could see was the dense expense of vegetation.

"Ah… well, guess it's time to set up the camp again!" He smiled enthusiastically as he pulls out his camping equipment from… nowhere. He hummed to himself merrily while he assembled the tent, listening to the loud drowning music of the crickets' song, the light cackling of the campfire he had built and the soft howling of the wind as it passes through the forest.

_Camping really **is** the best! _Ace thought to himself happily as he sat down on a fallen log while pouring himself a cup of hot tea from his flask. The outdoors was his passion, his tent his favorite possession, besides his sword, since it was more of a home to him then living in the castle will ever be. That cold and red place always reminded him of his loss of freedom, and camping out was his other excuse of escaping the rigid and perfect control his life had over him.

The night always seem peaceful to Ace, allowing the serene darkness to embrace and overwhelm him and lulling his mind away from the actuality of his life. It was just the night, the fire, the outdoors and him. But he couldn't help thinking…

_It would be nice if Alice was here…_he contemplated, staring into the dancing flames and losing himself in it. He has never felt alone before since he always enjoyed his travels. Yet now, deep down, he yearned for…something else…

He has been wandering in the forest for five turnings and though he doesn't mind, he couldn't comprehend why he just _could not_ reach the Tower when it usually took him around three days.

.

_If only Alice was here to guide me back…_

.

Surprised, he was abruptly snapped back to reality when he realized the words he had just admitted. _What am I saying? _Ace thought and lets out a low and dark laugh sadly as he covered his face with his hands. _It's almost as if I need her… _

Suddenly, he detected noises on his right and his body stilled with alertness. Training his ears on the crunching of gravel and the rustling of the low bushes, Ace determined only one person approaching his campsite, but there may be more laying in ambush. After all, _no one_ in their right mind would attack him alone.

_A night visitor? How nice... It would've been better if it was Alice but I don't mind having some company now…_ He grinned in eagerness as he kicked sand into the fire, dousing the light and plunging the area into darkness. Ace sprinted silently to the side of his tent and waited in the shadows, his fingers already itching to feel warm blood.

Adjusting his eyesight, he could barely make out the appearing figure since the canopy was quite dense for moonlight to reach the ground. The enemy moved warily and hesitantly around the site, as if in search for him. Ace readied himself as he laid low, making sure he was completely immerse in the dark.

The intruder then entered the shady tent cautiously, looking around at the seemingly empty place when suddenly Ace appeared from behind, towering over the shorter man. Rough hands immediately covered the mouth to prevent the intruder from alerting any others, and in a flash the knight drew out his longsword, pressing the blade close to the jugular vein… before realising the guy he was handling was actually a _girl_. One with a small figure, long straight tresses and a bow on her head...

"MMHPMM!" His victim's high pitched voice muffled against his hand, while weak and lean arms struggled to remove his hold.

"Alice?"

.

.

.

"Ouch! Not so hard Ace!" Alice winced as she felt the stinging pain shoot through her, making her feel light headed as she squirmed against his touch.

"Ah, Sorry! I'm trying, but its Alice's fault for stalking me like that in the middle of the night!" Smiling playfully, Ace gently dabbed antiseptic onto the cut on her neck he had accidentally made. "I didn't know Alice was capable of such ulterior motives too!"

"For the last time, I did NOT stalk you!" she defended fiercely while trying to inch away from the wet cotton that was torturing her, but Ace's other arm held her firmly in place at her waist.

"Hahaha! Alice is such a pervert!" he laughed, obviously not listening to her as he reached for his emergency medical gauze. He hardly uses it but feels thankful that he still had it with him now.

"Argh! Don't make me sound like I'm you!" she gripped her skirt as she rode through the pain while leaning back against the log for support. Ace had started the fire again and they were both sitting on the cooler forest floor.

"Of course not." Ace suddenly said seriously as he concentrated on wrapping the bandage around her neck. "My bad, Alice should be an even BIGGER pervert than me right! Hahaha!"

"Urgh! I seriously don't want to hear that coming from _you_." Alice gave up arguing and chose to glare at the knight who was now chuckling at her expense. "If I'd known you'd be like this I shouldn't have come at all!"

This stopped his laughter as he finally secured the gauze and turned to look at her inquisitively. "That reminds me, what _is_ Alice doing here? And how did you manage to find me?"

"I was looking out from my window when I saw smoke rising from the forest, so I figured it was you." She told him while gingerly touching the wound. _How ironic, so he _does _know how to tend to himself..._

"So you came out to look for me?" Ace's ruby eyes widened as he leaned closer to her even more. "Why? And why didn't you bring a lamp with you?"

"I did! But Julius's one died out halfway and I didn't bring any spare matches with me so I followed the trail of smoke from your camp instead." She explained and sighed. "I thought the distance was short enough to bring you back to the Tower at least. I'm… sorry I didn't lead you back the last time. If I did you wouldn't need to be lost for so long…" Alice said, her voice tinged with regret that Ace found unsettling yet heart warming.

_No one really cared about him before till the foreigner came,_ and though the feelings he's experiencing now are strange to him, he's beginning to enjoy it, despite not knowing the reaons.

"It's alright Alice; no trip is too long or short for me! A couple more days won't hurt." Ace smiled genuinely for the first time in five days as he messed up her hair affectionately.

Alice pouted and readjusted her ribbon before returning the smile. "You're really too youthful even for me and I'm younger than you!" _Darn it, now he's practically making me feel like an old maid… _she thought dryly.

Though he may well be the most dangerous man in Wonderland and she was never quite comfortable with him, the Ace before her with his quirks and all made her feel happy. He was the first one that made her truly feel welcomed in this world_. Or maybe that was because I thought he was more '_normal'_ then the others at first…_ she grimaced as she contradicted herself, scratching at her cheek.

"Ace, you really do love camping a lot don't you?" She asked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at his happy face, the one that she loved the most.

Ace scooted closer and, much to Alice's surprise, rested his head on her shoulders. A blush rose to her cheeks and she couldn't find the strength to reject him. _At least he's not doing anything more_, or so she hoped as she reassured herself to relax her shoulders for him as his soft wavy brown hair tickled her nose. _He always did smell musky and woodsy… as if he was part of nature himself…s_he thought, smiling secretly to herself.

_I've always wanted to try this. Well…this among many other things anyway…_Ace thought, running all the more intimate possibilities in his head. And when Alice didn't object, he grinned even more and snuggled closer.

"Yep!" He agreed. "But…just as I thought, camping doesn't feel the same any more."

"Why?" Alice inquired to know what could possibly disrupt the man's only true pleasure in life.

.

"Because it's missing Alice by my side…"

.

Ace replied, closing his eyes and smiling as he allowed himself to enjoy this moment. _Strange, I never knew just talking to her like this would be as comfortable._ It was a sort of intimacy he has never felt before and he savored every second of her presence next to him…

Actually, it was only 5 seconds before a flustered Alice suddenly stood up, nearly causing his head to hit the log behind them.

"W-we have to go! J-julius must be worried and you can r-rest at the Clock Tower for the night!" Alice stammered out hurriedly as she grabbed a nearby oil lamp, glad that Ace wouldn't be able to see how red she was in the dark. _Stupid Ace! Why did he have to say something like that! _She frowned, wiping at her cheek in an attempt to reduce her face temperature.

_Huh, did I say something wrong?_ He pondered innocently as he stood up along with her. "Alice knows the way back? That's great! So which way should we move?" Ace asked as he packed up his medical kit which littered the ground.

"Of course! It's this way-"she stopped short as she moved to the supposed direction from whence she came. Problem was…

_It's too dark too see!_ Sweat drop began to roll down her forehead as she raised the lamp higher and further but was greeted with darkness so heavy everything was beginning to look the same! _Which way was it?_

Ace stood dumbfounded as he witness the foreigner panicky moving around the campsite, only to pause at the edge of the clearing before doubling back again. Then it occured to him…

"Alice? Are you by any chance –"

"Don't say it!" Alice cut him off abruptly while searching for the right path out, her face now flushed with embarrassment that she's desperately trying to hide.

"Say what?" Ace asked, having no problem trying to keep from grinning at the situation they're in.

"Whatever you were about to say! Just. Don't. Say. It!" she warned in irritation.

"Ok! I won't say that Alice is actually 'lost' then!"

This time his grin broke out, much to Alice's annoyance as she slapped her own forehead which was becoming a painful habit whenever she's around Ace.

_That idiot said it!_ That 'L' word she didn't want to acknowledge as Alice finally deduced something…

.

Ace is contagious.

.

.

**Alice is no escape now LOL! Hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too long :P Plus I thought no Ace-fic would be complete if he didn't talk about his love for traveling :) **

**Since the episode has come to the famous camping scenerio, I'm sure by now most of us will know what's gonna happen in the next chapter so I won't divulge any more then that if you get what I mean! XD If not then just be sure to expect more Ace and camping troubles for Alice lol!**

**Again reviews are always nice so DO let me know of what you think about this chapter and if you'd like it to continue :D Thanks again for reading!**


	5. No Way Out

**Yeah! I'm back with more Ace so get ready! It took a little long to write it out because there was so many things I wanted to add in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy! :) And same as always, do let me know if you think Ace is a little OOC here... I'm geting a bit influenced by Blood's character, not sure if that's a good thing lol! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: No Way Out**

.

It could be her imagination, but Ace suddenly looked perkier then usual as she watched him returning to his seat on the forest floor, leaning back against the log and inviting her over by patting the spot beside him.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it Alice. It's not so bad that we're both lost together!" Ace grinned mischievously at the fair-headed girl who reluctantly sat down beside him. "So, does Julius know where you are?" he asked.

"Erm… sorta…I guess…" Alice smiled sheepishly. _He didn't exactly say no_, she recalled, but it was obvious that Julius was too engrossed in his work since all he said was…

.

.

.

"_Uh"_

_She stared at the Clockmaster whose eyes seem to be glued to his work._

"_Julius did you hear me? I said I'm going out now. Like, in the MIDDLE of the NIGHT." _

"_Uh" _

"… _You're… not really listening are you…"_

"_Uh" _

_He replied, still not looking up._

"…_Julius is an idiot." _

_A monotonous idiot she realised._

"_Uh"_

"…"

.

.

.

Alice heaved a sigh. _Julius is so busy he might not even realise I'm gone. Geeze… that man!_ She thought to herself, glad that she left a note for him on her bed at the last minute.

_Hmmm, still as naïve as ever…_ Ace concluded and he skilfully disguised the frown that was quick to form. "Ah… that still won't do Alice! A girl like you shouldn't be walking around alone at night." Ace warned, his tone growing low. "You never know what other dangerous creatures that lurk in the dark that may get attracted to you."

_Creatures like me._

Even through the dancing firelight, the smile he wore now felt as if it held secrets to Alice, secrets that if she knew them, she was certain it would suck her into a chasm of turmoil and darkness. The obscurity of his voice baffled… and scared her.

"Looks like we've got no other choice but to camp here then!" Ace suddenly announced merrily, his persona turning a 180 degrees that she was finding hard to keep up with.

Alice palmed her face in defeat. _This is pathetic! I came out here to get him and I'm lost!_ _How could I have lost my way? I swear the Tower was just __**there**__! _She moped and grimaced as she argued with her thoughts.

_Alice looks disturbed… _Ace noticed as he shifted closer to peer at her face. _She's frowning a lot too…_ And it made him strangely disconcerted to know that he might be the cause of it. "Hmmm? Does Alice not like camping?"

"Huh? Oh… er… no, it's not that, it's just-"

"Or…do you not like being with me?" he confessed before he could stop the words from leaving his lips.

_It's not a big deal if she doesn't like my company…it shouldn't matter…because I'm not affect by Alice… not affected at all…right?_ He asked himself. But he already knew that he had been _dying_ to know her answer ever since he saw her with Boris.

Alice was taken aback at the face she saw before her. Whether he knew it or not, Ace had never looked so… desperate and conflicted… as if he was caught in a maze with no way out. _Even though he seems to enjoy his trips, I wonder if that's how he really feels when he's lost… _she pondered.

"…No…not at all. Being lost in the forest alone just now without a light was frightening. But now, being here with you, you showed me the way to enjoy the night and appreciated the beauty of it." She said, putting on a heartfelt smile for him as she looked up into the foilage covered sky. _That's right…it must be lonely to be lost alone too…_Alice realised. "I guess, like you said, it's good that we're lost together after all."

Ace stared at her, eyes wide with wonder and a moment's feeling which he could not describe. _How did she do it?_ Making his clock feel light and free…_ The foreigner's charm does work in mysterious ways._ And he wanted more of it.

"Really? That's great! It's fine then isn't it…" he propped up in front of her on one knee and moved in closer to her, thinking of all the things he could do to get what he wanted.

Alice looked at him, puzzled. "Huh? What's fine-" she didn't need to wait long to know because before she knew it, the knight did an un-knightly thing and placed his hand on her chest.

Instantly, blood shot up to her face. "What the-! G-Get your hands off you pervert!" she cried as she slapped his hand away furiously and covered her chest with her other arm.

"Huh? I only wanted to feel your heart beat." Ace said with unrepentant innocence. "I'm not the one with the perverted mind! Hahaha!"

"S-shut up Ace! Anyone would think that way!" Alice said as she looked away from him, the hotness in her face only increasing. She hated how he always managed to make her feel awkward._ Damn that guy! He doesn't need any sympathy! What he really needs is a tight slap! _She fumed though clenched teeth as she regretted all the concern and worry he has put her though.

"But your heart…" Ace's low voice diverted her attention away from her internal ranting as a gloved hand pulled away her own that was covering her chest and pinned it to the side. It was a mistake to look at him again because now, she couldn't look away from his crimson eyes that was swirling with a multitude of emotions, some of which she was too afraid to name.

"I realise that every time I touch Alice like that…" Ace continued and placed his hand on her chest once again. "It beats a little faster…"

And true to his words, her betraying heart jumped at the intimate contact and she felt the urge to fend his hand off. Instead, Alice chose convince herself that all he wanted to feel was her heartbeat. _Well, I did promise him the last time..._ she remembered.

Feeling encouraged by her subdued objection, Ace smiled knowingly and resumed. "And every time I do this…" he then placed his head on her chest and pressed his ear against it to hear the sound he has waited so long for, feeling as a wave of peace wash over him and cover the ever growing emptiness in his clock. "…your heart beat increases."

_Yes…_ this sound that was full of life was what he wanted, no, what he _needed _to feel complete.

He nuzzled his face and inhaled deeply, unconsciously getting caught up with how fragrant she smelled, burying himself deeper in her chest. His actions, however created sensations that surprised Alice and left her breathless, and though it wasn't unpleasant, it was new and uncomfortable. He still wouldn't let her other hand go, and Alice tried to back away but to her dismay, she found herself caught in-between the log and Ace's hard body which was pressing too close.

"It's really beating fast. Does that mean Alice like me?" Ace decided to ask to reaffirm his findings.

His question caught Alice speechless for a moment. She couldn't deny the feelings he was arousing in her. _But he doesn't really love me…_ she thought sadly. _It isn't fair…_

"L-like? I guess so… as a friend… I mean."

Listening to her heart skipping a beat, he chuckled. _Little liar…_ but it was good enough for him. Making sure that she wasn't going to push him away, he released her hand slowly, his arms taking their place around her waist to hug her closer to him and he heard her gasp, making him smile even more.

_She sounded so cute and vulnerable_, it only made him want to tease her to the edge of insanity and Ace was feeling confident of his subtler _abilities_.

With both her hands free, Alice couldn't help but thread her fingers through his soft tanned hair, enjoying its silky feeling while combing gently through it.

"Hmmm…"he sighed in pleasure, the vibrations causing another wonderful sensation to shoot through her. Whatever she was doing to his hair, he liked it, a lot.

"Erm…H-hey Ace? Why were you lost for so long this time?" Alice asked, feeling the need to change the topic and situation to something more normal.

All at once, she felt his body tense up a tad bit.

_Ace? _She frowned; worried that she had stepped on a personal landmine. She continued to stroke his hair soothingly, encouraging the man that was beginning to look so much like a child in need of attention and comfort.

"I don't know." Ace finally said calmly, pulling his brows together as he attempted to straighten out his thoughts which was becoming more and more difficult to do. But with Alice here and the sweet melody of her heart, he felt his mind growing clearer bit by bit.

"All I know was that the more I walked, my feet kept moving on its own. And then, I couldn't see the way out anymore. In fact… all I could see, could think of, was you… Alice."

That stopped her hand from moving through his hair again. _Me?_ Alice thought as surprised teal eyes looked down at the mess of auburn strands, not daring to disrupt his speech. Ace hid his face low, shielding behind his long bangs.

"That was when I realised, for the first time, I didn't know where I was going or wanted to go. Not to the Castle or even the Clock Tower." _And I just wandered aimlessly..._Ace admitted to himself coldly as he re-lived the five days in the forest. It was all beginning to make sense to him as he laughed sardonically. "Ha ha ha…You could even say I wanted to get lost this time because I couldn't go back to the game, to who I was before I met you."

"You're wrong Ace!" Alice broke in because she had to. _His voice_, it sounded as if he was giving up. "I don't think anyone would want to get lost intentionally, because you'll always be aware of the fact that you're lost, and you'll always want to find the way out. Isn't that why you'll keep on walking even though you don't know where to go?"

The simple truth in her words stunned him. _Is it really true?_ Ace didn't dare believe.

"And what determines who you are is definitely _not_ just the game."_Because you're very real to me, _Alice silently said. _A game…_She had nearly forgotten about it, but she was beginning to detest how that word seems to judge everything in Wonderland.

"Make no mistake Alice, this is still a game and I am merely its pawn who can never hope to change the rules." Ace chuckled darkly as he raised his head from her chest to look directly into her wide aquamarine orbs. "I am but a role-holder who is meant to serve the Queen, and being lost is just another characteristic programmed into me. And yet... Alice is breaking all the rules…"

Her breath caught in her throat as he looked down at her, his ruby gaze so devoid of emotions yet it managed to strike a fearful note in her heart.

"I still couldn't figure you out Alice, and most of all, I couldn't figure out what you were doing to me." Ace continued, his handsome features hardened a little. "You left me with so many unanswered questions burning through my mind that it hurts."

_Trapped._ That was how she felt by looking at his eyes alone. Alice shifted to the right to get away from the dangerous proximity but Ace was quicker, stopping her advances by placing both his hands on the log by the side of her shoulders, effectively caging her.

_Like a helpless bird_, Ace observed, a smile playing on his lips as he leaned in closer to the foreigner. "Ne, Alice… I wonder if you have the answers I need. After all, its Alice's fault for making me feel this way…"

Ace's hand moved and covered over the wound on her neck, feeling the faint pulse in his palm. Adding a slight pressure, he watched her wince in pain as satisfaction blossomed within him to know that he had left his mark on her.

_Only Alice seems to hold the answers to his lost heart. _And he'll get his answers even if it means obtaining _all_ of her.

"W-what… are you saying… Ace?" Alice stammered out. The knight was really beginning to freak her out and she didn't know how to handle the situation anymore. "I don't understand at all. G-get away from me!" she burst out with the last of her bravery as she flinched away from his prodding touch, only to have his fingers drape behind her neck, firmly holding her head in place and forcing her to face him, his scarlet eyes boring deep and piercing thought her soul.

"Hahaha! I can't do that Alice…" Ace said, laughing deeply like he always would and giving Alice his usual smile. But somehow it only increased the trepidation within her.

"Because since you've kindly presented yourself to me tonight, I don't think I can let you go that easily now..."

.

**I'm so glad to have finally gotten this chapter out of my system because I've always wanted to develop more between those two! XD Let me know if the chapter and Ace's character is in line :) Was it enough Ace for you? ^^ Review and me know what you think and if you want this to continue since I do have other work to do :( I know I said I'll update by the follwing weekend but I can't gurantee anymore since there are other stories I wanna try and my work is piling up :P**

**So PLS REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to write out faster and longer next chapters! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**


	6. Her Wants, His Needs

**Sorry for the delay guys! T.T Have been busy with internship PLUS I was working on a new fic for the forum contest titled "Wonderland High: The Academy of Blades and Guns", go check it out and review to let me know what you think of it too! **

**To recover the time you've waited I've set up a poll for YOU to tell me which stories of mine I should update next! Also, I've made this chapter pretty long, so be prepared for a LOT more Ace and ***ahem*** good ***cough*** moments between the pair if you know what I mean...*wink!***

**This is written for all the reviews (especially then recent additional one!) I got which rekindled my need to write MOAR ACE fics! Thank you so much! Hope you'll enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story.

* * *

**Chapter 6: What She Wants, What He Needs**

_Ace..._

Why doesn't she ever learn NEVER be alone with him. But it was too late for regrets now, seeing that he has trapped her body with his own. Alice could feel the warmth of his hand through his glove, scorching the skin on the back of her neck, his hold just as relentless as his scarlet eyes...

_Ace..._

Fathomless blood orbs that seem to devour her very soul… sinking her deep into the point of no return…

Or _escape,_ for the matter of fact.

_Ace..._

So close was he that he was everywhere, filling and numbing her mind and senses till there was nothing else in the world but the man before her with death clinging onto him like a second skin. True, she should feel afraid, but her resolve seem to have dissolved along with his touch.

Ace looked down at his 'prey' before giving his trademark smile and Alice felt his hand urge her head forward.

Forward towards _his_.

He eyed her lips possessively. When did he get so fascinated by something so insignificantly soft, small... _and so absolutely delicious to touch..._ Every painfully slow second his face draws nearer to hers, Ace could almost taste them on his own. His obsession with Alice puzzled even himself, but it created an anticipating ecstasy far exciting and alluring then the feel of warm blood on his hands could ever give.

And he had only just begun. Now he simply _have_ to know what it would feel like to really kiss her.

Alice's seafoam green eyes widened as she saw Ace's one close, his face moving even closer.

_He's really going to do it!_ She warned herself and her heart practically went into overdrive.

"S-stop it Ace!"

"Mmmpf?"

Instinctively, she halts the surprised knight's advances by cupping his mouth with one hand, trembling as she tried to push his face away. _I can't keep letting him do this to me! _She turned her gaze away, conscious of what he was doing to her hot and bothered body, yet not even sure if she should love or hate the feeling.

But before she could find a way out of her predicament, Alice could feel him grin against her skin as he enclosed her hand with his own.

"Oh… but does Alice really want me to?" Ace asked, his warm breath and moist lips moving against her open palm, tickling her inside out. Holding her hand still, he proceeds and gives a lick to the core of her palm.

Heat immediately shot through her body with that single sinful gesture. Taking pleasure in the sight of her squirming beneath him, Ace continues his exploration and Alice stifles a squeal as the knight feathers more kisses and licks from the centre of her palm down to her wrist.

Skillfully, he nipped at her lacy wristband, catching it with his teeth and slipping the flimsy, thin obstruction from her hand, letting it drop to the ground before returning to lap at her pulse and nibble teasingly at her sensitive skin. All the while, his eyes never left hers, the corner of his lips turning up as he noticed the reddish tint increase in her cheeks.

"W-what do you t-think you're doing!" Alice exclaimed, her voice sounding a little higher then she would have liked. She struggled to pull her hand away from his fervent onslaught but his hold held firm.

"What does Alice think I'm doing then?" He smiled deviously at her as he brought each of her fingertips to his mouth. Alice gasped aloud as she felt him scrape his teeth along her tender flesh, before soothing out the rough sensation with his wet and warm tongue.

Ace's ministrations was almost too much to bear.

_Almost_.

"I-idiot!" He was turning her brain into mush if that was _all_ she could come up with! _But that means he's just toying around with me isn't it…_ Alice figured, mustering enough anger to clear the lustful haze in her mind. "Don't go around seducing and kissing people when you don't mean it!" she scolded hotly.

"Don't mean it? …Alice may be right." Ace finally stopped, however his fingers seem to wrap around her wrist tighter. "But somehow, I still want to, isn't that enough?" He looked at her as he tilted his head to one side, perplexity apparent in his face.

"This sort of thing…I… don't know…Ace…" _I really don't know…_Alice told herself forlornly. Her first love wasn't exactly a good gauge for her to judge by.

_I was never loved in the first place… so who am I to say this is how love should be anyway…_

They may only be breaths apart but somehow Ace could sense the distance in her mind. _It feels like she so far away from me…_and that frown on her face, he'll have to do something about that too.

_Alice… what… or who are you thinking of when you're with me?_ Ace asked himself silently as he observes her reaction. Unconsciously awakening his possessive and jealous trait, he could feel the ugly beast within him rear its head, eating away at his internal restraint. _This isn't good, I'll just have to remind her who she's with now exactly…_ He thought positively.

"Let's find out together then, shall we?" Ace suggested with a playful smile.

"Huh? Wha-" Alice started but before she could get her answer, the knight tugs her hand over, pulling her forward forcefully and she found her lips smashing against his.

Startled at his bold actions, Alice muffled a protest as her other free hand shoved against his solid chest, but Ace caught that too and pulled it over his head, guiding her into wrapping her arms around his neck instead.

She couldn't exactly say she didn't expect it, but Ace's kiss definitely had more desire then she could handle. It was rough… wild… and needy… as he nonyielding pressed his lips harshly onto hers. He pressed his weight closer to her slender frame, forcing her to helplessly bend back against the wooden log for support.

"Ah… Ace…no…!" Alice pleaded breathlessly when his lips finally released hers, only to continue to skim over her skin, his teasing tongue leaving a damp trail down her chin, over her neck wound mindfully and back up again. Alice clung onto him just because she had too. Everywhere his mouth wandered, her skin tingled and burned, and she found herself damnably weak and yearning for more.

Desperately, she tangled her fingers through his russet hair, yanking slightly to pull him away. But soon Alice yelped in surprise as he punished her by tugging his teeth at her bottom lip. And just as he did to her fingers, his tongue meticulously tended to the afflicted area, earning a soft moan of dissent which Ace found very enjoyable to his ears.

"...Alice…" Ace sighed and murmured as he lavished attention to the corner of her mouth. He never imagined that he would get so caught up with the foreigner, never knew that once he started, it would gradually grow into something so insatiable. Ace could also feel the difference as something _else_ grew deep within him; wrapping around his heart and turning him into a prisoner of _something_ his mind refuse to admit.

Whatever it was, it wasn't enough for him anymore.

_More… I… need Alice…more… _Ace yearned unthinkingly as he demandingly captured her sweet lips once again.

_He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me… he can't have fallen in love with me!_ Alice tried to convince herself repeatedly, but his kisses told her differently. Ace was so contradictory, so hard to understand and so very difficult to believe on face value. And the last straw came when she felt his velvet gloves playing at her ankles, stroking her calf mesmerisingly and circling upwards, his urgent caress disappearing beneath the frills of her blue dress…

"Ace stop it!" Alice said when she finally managed to break away from his searing kisses. _Damn it, Ace! _She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, still feeling the aftermath of his taste. "You're confusing me!"

Astounded, Ace lifted himself off of her and put some breathing space between them. It was good enough that his heart was lost, he didn't want to cause Alice to be lost too.

"Huh? But why? I thought that was going fairly well!" He asked straightforwardly with a sheepish smile, scratching his cheek unabashed as Alice shot a heated glare at him. _I didn't physically hurt her in anyway, and I'm pretty sure Alice enjoyed that, so what went wrong?  
_

"Why do you always have to mess up the way I feel?"

Ace heard her mumbling softly, her arm now rose to cover her eyes. She could not, _would not_ allow him the benefit of seeing her expression and knowing how much power he had over her, how easily he swayed her.

"Do you like me Ace? Or do you just like me for my heart?" she asked decidedly, needing to confirm, yet she feared the worst.

"What is Alice saying? Of course it's your heart."

His clock nearly stopped when Alice suddenly smiled then, but through the firelight, Ace could clearly see tears streaking down her cheeks. Looking at her now with such an opposing response, he saw his conflicted self in her and understood at least one thing…

_Alice is… hiding her pain from me… but why?_ And wasn't her beating heart the reason why he was so fixated with her in the first place?

"Is that what I am to you Ace? Just a foreigner?" Alice asked, her voice wavering and growing even softer. She tried to smile again but when it failed, she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back the sob that was threatening to sound from the back of her throat.

"…I suppose, technically, you are…"

Everything in him stilled when those words left his lips. Wasn't it only logical to think that he was interested in Alice because she's a foreigner? _Besides, Alice is a clever girl_… she would have already known about that fact from the start of the game.

_So when did it matter to him that what he said would hurt her?_

But it did, and guilt was another unfamiliar and uncomfortable emotion that was beginning to consume his ticking clock.

"I see… I guess that's really all there is to me and this stupid dream…" Alice laughed wryly, chiding herself for foolishly wanting to believe the impossible. _If only I wasn't stuck in this idiotic fantasy of mine, I would never have to feel this way again…_ And though Ace isn't the same as her ex love, the rejection still hurt, except this time, it tore at her heart more then she would like to admit.

_Because this is all a dream…right? _Alice slowly got up from the ground, mentally slapping herself and wishing she'd wake up already._ Get it right Alice! Everyone is just a figment of your imagination… and love in Wonderland is just an illusion to start off with…_ _even Ace…_

Just the mention of his name was beginning to shatter her will as fresh bouts of tears flowed.

_Am I really just a miserable girl looking for love? That's too pathetic Alice…_ she reprimanded herself. Squaring her shoulders, she wiped her arm across her teary eyes and gave a weak smile to the knight was who still kneeling on the ground with an uncharacteristic troubled look on his face.

"It's late… I'm just… gonna catch some sleep now… goodnight." She bid him as she tried to shield her reddened eyes with her golden bangs from his sharp gaze.

He should just let her be. He should... and he could... But his hand still reached out, grabbing hold of her now bare wrist. "Wait Alice I-"

"DON'T!"

SLAP!

Alice smacked his hand away, not able to bear neither his touch nor what it reminded her of any longer. The sound resounded through the forest, followed by what seemed like an eternity of silence between the two.

_Alice?_ Ace looked at the fair-headed girl, her face now clearly filled with emotions that she was so desperately trying to hide a while ago. _What… was I trying to do just now?_ He then stared at his open hand, dumbfounded. It wouldn't be the first time he left her crying or hurt, thus his actions alone was inconceivable to him. _There wasn't any reason for me to stop her… so why **did** I…? _

_"..._stay away from me… Ace… just… stay away… please…" Alice whispered, breaking the silence at last through clenched teeth.

"Huh? But-" Ace looked up but she had already disappeared into the tent.

"… Alice…"

.

.

.

"Hey Alice, you awake?"

The familiar jovial baritone voice called out. Alice heard the rustling of canvas as the tent opened, but she forced her eyes shut and stilled her body, pretending to be asleep while tears stung behind her lids. _How could he act as if nothing happened!_ She thought angrily. Being nonchalant was certainly _another_ thing she could hate him for!

"Ah… guess not." Ace said resignedly with a sigh as he peered at the seemingly motionless figure beneath the blanket, obviously aware that she was wide wake from the tensed posture and uneven breathing. He also noticed how red and puffy her eye was. _Was she crying all this while? _He wondered, unable to stop frowning as he did so.

He had intentionally taken his time to clear up the campsite, and his mind, yet _nothing_ he did could help calm the turbulent mess of emotions and desire the foreigner had created in him. _How was she able to do all that to him and more?_ How love works between a role-holder and a foreigner, Ace wanted to understand it all and yet, every time he tries to get closer to her, the more he found Alice slipping away from his grasp. And the further Alice is away from him, the more he could feel the bleakness of his existence spread like an ever-growing ink stain across his soul.

"I'm turning in then, goodnight Alice!" he said aloud, noticing her frame shiver involuntarily at his suggestion. Alice heard him blow out the lamp, yawned and stretched as he removed his coat and settle under the blanket beside her.

"..."

_Crap! I forgot there's only one sleeping bag in the tent!_ Alice curse herself, all too afraid to even breathe next to him. Already, alone in the dark, she was feeling too conscious of how close his body was to hers, his slow and deep breathing and the heat that was emanating between them beneath the covers.

_Forget about that jerk, just go to sleep!_ She told herself once, twice, trice, but Ace's presence in the tent was too overwhelming to ignore. _Even the pillow has the same musky scent of his hair…_ she noticed with a small smile before shaking her head vigorously, disgusted with her thoughts. _Oh…Why did it have to turn out this way? ! _she asked herself, gripping at the covers tightly and curling further away from him.

Suddenly, she felt Ace's body move.

Her breath hitched, unsure of what the knight would do next, but before she knew it, the space beside her felt empty again as if he was never there.

"Aw… I can't sleep..." she heard him say drowsily as he rubbed his eye. "Hmmm...Some hot tea would be nice..."

With that, Alice felt him get up cautiously, as if he didn't want to wake her, and taking with him his longsword and coat, Ace exited, leaving her alone in the tent.

Relieved to get some solitary peace and time, Alice released all the build up tension in her shoulders and finally allowed the weariness to wash over, lulling her into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

"Alice…"

Ace whispered her name softly in the dark as he gazed down intently at her sleeping form, noting that this time it was genuine.

_That didn't take long… she must have tired herself out trying to find me here… _

At that thought, words begin to pour out from his very soul, threatening to choke him. Words he didn't know he had because it came from his cold, metallic and mechanical 'heart'. His pursed lips parted… and closed futilely… unable to even form a sentence or a sound. He couldn't even _identify _the words he had wanted to say, yet he knew that every single one of them was dedicated to the foreigner…

_No, not foreigner… _Alice_…_

She would definitely sort him out.

_She always did…__Because Alice is the exception to this predictable and enslaving life of his..._

Ace smiled darkly then, his deft fingers unhooked the buttons in the front and tugged-loose his collar. The knight removed his red coat and bent down, silently approaching the slumbering Alice...

* * *

**My my... what surprise will Alice have in the morning! XD Was that enough Ace? No? Don't worry! I've already got more plans up my sleeves! lol! Was it too angsty? :/ And ****hope you enjoyed that! I'll try my best to hopefully get the next chapter out within the following two or four weeks! (Depending on the poll and reviews I have :P)**

**So if you really want to see the next chapter soon, please do REVIEW! I love to hear from you since it's the best form of motivation for me to keep writing more of Ace! And pls vote for my first ever POLL for your favourite story! Otherwise I might end up updating another instead lol!**

**Thanks again for tuning in! Till the next time! ^^**


	7. The Real Knight

**Yes I am BACK with more Ace-goodness! I'm so sorry to make you guys wait, as someone has pointed out, nearly 2 months! DX I was so busy with another contest fic called _The White Rabbit's Voice_, please check it out if you like! Not to mention homework and school just starting but I couldn't let it end like this! T.T So to compensate, I've already got 2 more chapters planned for this! XD**

**Thanks to those who waited for this story :'D and those who reviewed and voted cos _Wandering Hearts _came second in the poll! Yes I know it's a long wait but just imagined if it wasn't second! When ever will I update this! lol! If I haven said it, I LUV you guys! ^^**

**I actually had more in store for this update b-but (pls dun kill me!) the story got seriously too long! T-T If I had kept writing it would have made 10 pages which would probably have killed you by then :P But I assure you the next chapter is well on the way and fill with 'ahem-ness' if you get what i mean! *Wink***

**So without further ado...**

And to xBlakkux: Of course I won't forget that charm of his! XD He get's lost **easily** when he's alone but he won't if he's got something to guide him, which we see in Chapter 1 is Alice's voice, so technically, also considering he's got listening skills as a soldier, Ace won't get lost if he's got something solid to focus on. Hope that answers your review :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA except for my story plot**

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 7: The Real Knight**

.

_Spring._ It reminded her of wonderful spring time, the scent of deep, rich fresh soil mixed with the hint of hot and sweet flavors of blooming wild flowers and herbs, and of the clear, cool and refreshing water in the stream. The earthy odor seem to surround her, strong and heady but wild and free, as if mother nature herself was embracing her.

_Well of course, I'm sleeping in the middle of the woods aren't I?_ She told herself, though she never knew that the season could be combined and described into one distinct musk.

_Spring._ It reminded her of a certain knight who could spend his time in the outdoors long enough to smell and act the same way too. And it smelt really good… and really close.

Alice smiled…

.

A quick two seconds later, her face contorted with dreaded realization and her once heavy lids flew open with a start. _Oh no he didn't! _But immediately, she was greeted with the sight of a glaring red uniform that seemed to have wrapped itself over her body.

"Ace!" Alice squealed in apprehension and instinctively pulled the edge of the blanket up to her chin and slapped at the offending material away… only to find that he wasn't there, physically at least. Just his crimson garment, that lay limply over her body on top of the blanket as an additional protection against the chilly morning air.

She still had her clothes and she sighed aloud in relieve. _That's a good sign… I think..._

Alice sat up and shivered against the cold atmosphere that rushed to her skin and she brought his long coat close, snuggling into the fabric for more warmth. Night could just turn to day in a blink of an eye, but the frostiness still lingered.

_But where is he? _She sat up and looked around at the seemingly empty tent. _Did he left for a walk? What if he got lost again? _Her usual concern for him started itself before she could prevent it and she grimace at having such vulnerability towards an impossible person like _him_. Her first priority should be getting him back to the Clock Tower as quickly as possible and end it there, instead of risk playing 'mulberry bush' in the forest with a man who couldn't even tell his left from right to save his life.

Bits of dim and hazy morning sunlight filtered through the tent opening and she crawled her way out with his coat tucked around her arm. Once out in the open campsite, she took a full stretch which she had needed to wake the rest of her laden body up, not quite used to sleeping on hard ground yet. Alice looked about and turned to her left, suddenly pausing in her tracks when she caught a familiar sight.

_What is he doing here?_ The foreigner pondered as she peered at the very still figure of Ace who was sitting on the forest floor in his black tunic with his back against the tent, propping his sword up with both palms on the sword's golden pommel and leaning his forehead on his knuckles. He breathed deeply and steadily, his silky locks of russet hair tumbling across his face.

She crept in front of him as quietly as she could, surprised that he was still asleep with all the loud crunching noise she was making whilst treading on dead leaves_. Is he very tired?_ Being a soldier, it was his habit to rise early, so this 'Ace' didn't make sense. _Did he stay up just to guard the tent? Weird… Ace doesn't normally need to that… _even when camping with her.

Alice frowned, confusion mingled with worry as she slowly inched a hand to his charming, slumbering face. Though his posture could easily be in a defensive mode, Alice realized that Ace never really looked as sincerely innocent as he did now.

Fingertips gently caressed his cheek.

_So cold! _She thought in astonishment at the icy sensation she received. _How long has he been out here?_

Ace woke from her slight touch, his grip on his longsword readied itself for a moment. Through half-lidded ruby eyes, he registered her startled face and her hesitant hand by the side and he allowed himself to relax.

"Oh hey, good morning Alice." he greeted softly, instantly breaking out into a cheery smile and automatically leaning his face into her palm, so that he could fully enjoy the sweet warmth that was seeping from her skin and chasing the bitter coldness on his cheeks away. "Did you sleep well?"

Ace wasn't the only one feeling the heat. Alice could feel it rushing up to her face now as he smiled at her. He was being so child-like it aroused her nurturing side, the one that couldn't leave him alone, and she never knew how such a slurry bed-voice could sound so incredibly… _sexy_.

_Get a grip Alice!_ She told herself, shaking the unbidden emotions he had once again managed to stir away. _Damn_. There was no excuse, she had to be stronger and more resistant then this. "Ace? Why are you sleeping out here without your jacket? It must have been freezing cold!"

"Huh? Don't worry, I won't freeze to death." He grinned at her, tilting his head further into her hand, making her flinch. "Vivaldi always says I have a thick skin!"

"I don't think she meant it that way."Alice raised an eyebrow at him, quirking the corners of her mouth. She'd let her hand drop from his face, except that he held on to it, his fingers curled around hers and nuzzling his face against her palm.

"And besides, it seemed like you couldn't sleep while I was around." Ace's sharp molten gaze pinned hers. Her reaction told him just what he had expected and he smiled sweetly at her in return. "It wouldn't do if I were to send you back to Julius with dark rings around your eyes now would it?"

"Y-you could have just stayed on the other side of the tent!" She reasoned while tugging at her hand in vain. He was making her feel petty playing the good guy. _Acting to be more exact…_she told herself cautiously. "It's not like you… to care about what I think or do."

_Eh… is that so? She's sharper than I gave her credit for…_Ace's grin widened even more. "Don't say that, I care about you plenty!"

"No you don't." Alice replied with a deadpanned face, trying to restrain herself from smacking him in the head.

"Really now, that's mean Alice, when I'm already trying so hard too!" He pouted. _How can she say that so surely?_ It made him want to see her sway from her stable composure all the more.

"Why would you have to make such a big effort if you genuinely care for someone?" She looked at him skeptically with narrowed eyes. _Doesn't care come naturally? _

Ace chuckled darkly then. "Because if I didn't and went ahead and stayed in the tent like you suggested…and like I really wanted to…" He wondered what the girl would do if she knew the _real_ reason why he had left his coat on her.

Watching the knight smirk, Alice's teal orbs widened as he tightened his hold on her hand, recognizing the familiar gesture yet it was too late to pull away.

"I might do things that will make Alice hate me right now. Maybe I'd do more than just this…"

"What are you-Hey!" Alice cried as he reeled her in closer, hugging around her waist, pressing his ear over her chest. _T-that jerk! I knew it! _"Don't just do whatever you like you idiot!" Her face burned up as she angrily pushed at his head roughly.

"Ah… listening to your heartbeat in the morning really _is_ the best way to start the day!" he chirped joyfully while ignoring her attempts, already immersing and helping himself to the soothing and steady music within her. "It's too bad I couldn't get enough of it from last night so just let me stay like this for just a while."

_Last night…_Was he deliberately reminding her then? _The nerve of that guy!_ Alice never thought to hate her heart more than now because every single beat reflected back to her of the harsh truth… that everything here was just an elaborate lie.

And she was nothing more than just a sought- after Foreigner.

The furrows between her brows creased deeper. _If only I didn't have this kind of heart… No wait, what am I saying?_ What would she gain by doing that? His '_real'_ love?_ Alice you're a fool to think that way!_ She harshly reprimanded herself.

She needed to reject him before he'd run all over her again.

"Ace no, I-"

"Hey Alice, I've been thinking…" he began. She couldn't see his expression but his voice suddenly sounded weary. "Why didn't I spend more time listening to your heart last night instead? I desire this sound more than anything else in this mindless world, yet kissing you is equally addictive. There became a moment when I hungered for something else other than your beating heart. I didn't know that could happen…can you tell me why?"

The knight noticed her body stilling even as her heart jumped in answer. It was a unique type of sound which he reveled so. Ace moved his ear about the front of her dress, feeling her inhale sharply and wishing to remove those flimsy extra layers so that he could hear her heart beat directly from beneath her soft skin.

_Ah… but that will have to wait… _He coaxed himself patiently.

"I don't think I'm the same as before and yet I don't think I'm getting any better either. Could it be that maybe you've already changed me even before I realized it?" Ace continued, hiding his face with his long tanned fringe."Or maybe my clock is broken, because I can't seem to behave normally when I'm with you. Maybe… I'm liking you more than I thought I would and should."

_Was that even possible?_ It was one of the many things Ace had considered while he stayed up all night, hoping to find even an ounce of revelation to the situation he's in. He may not have the answers but somehow, everything was pointing to one particular person…

"That's a lot of 'maybe's Ace, it's not exactly reassuring." Alice pointed out dryly._ Pretty words… that's what they are…_ she convinced herself even though her heart was practically on overdrive, and she hated him for doing that to her.

"Ha ha ha, maybe!" His light-hearted laughter finally broke through the tension in the air and Alice sighed exasperatedly at the pun with a frown. It was ironic for a dangerous man like him to wield a potent gift of making her feel at ease with just an easy laugh.

"But one thing I know for sure, is that you're responsible for whatever is happening to me, Miss Alice Liddle, and no one else." Ace said as he lifted his head up to look at her, contemplating with a hand to his chin while the other still sat around her waist. "You're a girl, a foreigner and you're 'Alice'. I thought I could have just one part of you but now I don't think that's enough. I wasn't able to choose either of the three, so I'll just need to have all of you!" He concluded contently with a knowing smile.

_Had he actually been bothered about what I've said to him? _Alice just looked at Ace, wide-eyed, not daring to believe the fulfilling sense in her that he had replaced with just his words alone. _All of me?_ It was so like him to be indecisive and yet it made her want to smile. The emptiness she had felt about herself was slowly being filled by the same man who created it...

.

Fake or not, Ace's kindness stunned her.

.

Alice turned away from him, her hand clutching at the hem of her skirt. "Ace… you don't have to be so nice to me. This is all just a game we're playing. I don't want to get burnt once it ends."

"Huh? What are you saying Alice?" Ace looked at her, perplexed. "I can't help it if I'm always this nice! And isn't the purpose of any game meant to have fun? Why would you get burnt? You should lighten up!" he encouraged her with a pat on her shoulder so proudly it made her slap her forehead in exasperation.

_So says the knight who wants to break free from his chains…_Alice thought sardonically.

"I on the other hand should get serious too." Ace declared, pointing a thumb to his chest and a pair of mischievous, gleaming, scarlet eyes looked up at her beautifully flushed face. "I've got a feeling that winning the game will make everything clearer. Therefore, I intend to reach the finishing line with you, Alice."

_Ace…_ whether he was aware of it or not, he was washing her doubts away bit by bit with that smile of his. _How did he do that?_ She wasn't sure. _But I guess I'll be sticking around him a little longer to find out…_

Suddenly, he grasped her warm and smaller hand in his two cold and larger ones enthusiastically like an excited little kid. "So let's enjoy ourselves and please take care of me from now on!"

Alice finally let out a small chuckle and Ace could only gaze at her, intrigued by the sound that came from her lips. _Crying Alice was definitely interesting to observe, but a smile does suit her more…_ he admitted with a grin. Then, he watched, confused, as the blond-haired foreigner took his long, red jacket from her arm and draped it over his shoulders caringly. She pulled the ends of his long coat together to make sure he was covered and warmed up before she looked at him tenderly.

_Tears._ They were in her eyes again, but somehow it gave him a different feeling when she looked at him like that.

"Ace, you're… really hopeless..." Alice whispered with an affectionate smile as he blinked at her. _More like I'm hopeless when I'm with you… _And with that thought, her hands traveled up to his coat's collar and gave a small tug towards her.

.

"Thank you."

.

It was the last thing he heard before he felt her soft lips press gently against his. He closed his eyes to savor the surprising feel of her on him which he never thought she would initiate. It was pure, innocent, quiet, calm, gentle, moving and sweet, and everything he never thought could be expressed in such a kiss which contrasted from the one he gave. His body moved on its own, his lips following her lead and moving torturously slow over hers, raising his hands to hold, just hold her, by her waist even though he had the urge to crush her body against his.

But no… this light embrace was good enough. _Why is that?_ _Is she also doing this to me too? _Ace asked himself as he smiled into the kiss. Alice confounds him, but he would expect no less from her.

At last, Alice moved away and he opened his eyes to find her blushing fiercely, a delicious sight which he enjoyed a lot.

Ace was smirking idiotically at her again. _That idiot's definitely laughing to himself on the inside!_ She covered her mouth with the back of her hand in embarrassment and she could feel him linking his fingers behind her back, not allowing her to escape yet before he asked sweetly with that irritating smile of his:

"Can you do that again?"

"N-NO!"

Aghast, she pushed at his chest, causing a bout of laughter to erupt from his throat. "Oh well." She heard him resign as he once again buried his face in her chest…. only this time she realized he wasn't listening to her heart since his head wasn't turned to the side.

"Ace…" Alice cracked her knuckles with a forced smile. "What do you think you're doing?"

"My cheeks are still cold from the morning chill, I'm warming them up!" Replying unabashed, he continued to rub his face further into her clothes when all of a sudden, Ace felt a strong and livid aura coming from the foreigner, causing terrified wild animals to scatter away from the campsite for dear life.

"Eh?"

"Why you!" Her voice trembled with rage as a vein in her temple popped and Ace raised both hands in surrender hastily.

"Joke! It's just a-"

"**PERVERT!" **

**.**

_**SLAP!**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**.**

**Yep! Hope that was ok though I must say, having not written for The Heart's Project for so long my writing style kinda changed, but I wanted to keep the paragraphing style cos somehow that's how I portray all my The Heart's Project fics to be, hope it's ok!^^ (Unless you feel otherwise, do let me know And I'll see consensus :)**

**And for once I'd like to see Ace act as a real knight, thus nothing to perverting or psychotic here (forgive me!) but it will all return in full glory in the next 2 chapter! Fingers crossed!**

**If there's any OOC-ness or suggestions to improve my writing do let me know and pls, DO REVIEW! Reviews really encourage me to update faster and like I say, I have plans for the next update but yes, sadly, I do have a life outside of FF T.T So thank you for your consideration!**

**Sneak Preview for Chapter 8: The Devil's Claim and Offer**

_Alice and Julius…It does have a nice ring to it! _Red eyes widened before narrowing slyly as Ace contemplated with a plastered smile. _Hmmm… could it be…?_ How close were the two? He just had to find out. They were the only two people he cared about in Wonderland.

Now wouldn't it be nice if he had both!

Suddenly she felt him plant a kiss on her cheek and she sucked in her breath audibly, exciting the knight even more.

_S-stop! Stop him Alice! Julius is right in front for heaven's sake! _She cried out in her mind, yet the heavenly emotions were reeling around her so much Alice couldn't think or act straight. And as if he heard her, Julius stood from his chair...

**Hope that was enough for you! ^^ Thank you so much for waiting, reading, reviewing and faving this story! (Ace loves you too! XD) So till next time! :)**


	8. A Twisted Game Called 'Friendship'

**I've got one week holiday so I managed to come up with this! (Yes finally XD) So thank you for waiting patiently and for continuing to read, fav and review this indulging story of mine :) Hope this next chapter is to your satisfaction lol!**

**PS. I kinda changed the title too after much consideration from the teaser in the previous chapter, so pls don't mind it XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except from my story plot T.T**

_**.**_

**

* * *

**

****

.

**Chapter 8: A Twisted Game Called 'Friendship'**

**.**

"Julius I'm so sorry!"

"…"

Alice pleaded woefully, putting two hands together in apology, but the Clock Master stayed silent while he worked with a very, VERY unhappy face.

"Ha ha ha! I told you he's going to be really mad at you Alice!" Ace guffawed with crossed arms as he leaned his hip lazily against the doorway, a red imprint of her hand clearly visible on his left cheek.

Alice glared daggers at him. _That idiot's not helping at all! I should have graced his other cheek when I had a chance to!_ She grumbled to herself, but back to the matter at hand…

"Come on Julius! I promise I won't leave the Tower at night without you knowing next time!"

"Next time?"

The raven-haired stopped in his work and raised a questioning eyebrow at her derisively, and Alice felt herself perspire nervously. "I-I mean there won't be a next time! Honest!"

"Yes there will!" Ace objected with a wolfish smirk, pointing a gloved finger to himself. "You'll come for me the _next time_ I get lost too right?"

"Ace, shut it!" But her scolding did nothing other than make him laugh even more at her expense. _Bad… Bad! This is going really **bad**!_ She felt like pulling her hair out just knowing that the sadistic knight was enjoying tormenting her like this.

"…"

Julius replied with silence once again as he went back to his task and Alice looked at his back sadly, guilt tormenting her conscience. _He must have really been worried and upset to ignore me like this…_ she thought, biting her bottom lip anxiously.

Watching the unspoken mutual understanding between Alice and Julius, Ace felt his clock ticking in an unsettling tempo._ Strange… Julius never bothered himself with this sort of petty emotions… _and yet, in Ace's sharp and observant eyes, he could clearly see that the older man was pretty riled up, even though Julius had taken care to keep on a completely blank mask.

But of course, if it concerns Julius, then _nothing_ would escape Ace.

That was one of the things he liked about the anti-social Clock Master. Because just like him, his behavior was a façade, and that made him easy for Ace to understand, to peel at his protective layer he had built around him and for Ace to poke at his weak insides...

And it seems like he had just found Julius's extremely soft spot.

_Alice and Julius…It does have a nice ring to it! _Red eyes widened before narrowing slyly as Ace contemplated with a plastered smile. _Hmmm… could it be…?_ How close were the two? He'll need to dig deeper to find out. They were the only two people he cared about in Wonderland…

.

Now wouldn't it be nice if he had both!

.

_The picture wouldn't be complete without me now would it! And besides, he can't do it by himself… Julius needs me…_ Ace grinned darkly at the thought. But as much as he wanted to bring them closer together, he just as much wanted to test Julius's tolerance, to wedge a hammer between them and see just how far he could twist and tear them apart without destroying the interlinking bonds they shared completely…

.

He was going to have so much fun playing with his two _'friends'_.

.

"Julius, I'm really sorry I made you worry. I know it was wrong of me so please don't be mad."

At the sound of Alice's teary voice, the two could see Julius subtly cringed in panic, though he still refused to turn to around.

"I wasn't worried and I'm not mad." The Clock Master's deep, timbre voice spoke gruffly, skillfully betraying no signs of either. "I've already warned you Alice, that Wonderland is a dangerous place but if you choose to disregard your own safety then that's not my concern."

"But when we came back you were practically running about looking for Alice!" Ace countered, to which Julius's body gave another deceiving flinch.

_That was amusing!_ The red-coated youth grinned satisfactorily, nodding his head in self-agreement.

_Julius's really not honest is he…_ Alice stifled a giggle. "I'm really sorry Julius…"she offered humbly, walking to the side of his desk to get his direct attention. This made her exasperated landlord sigh in resignation as he finally paused to look at her reproachfully.

"Enough with the apologies, it's getting annoying." Julius roughly said in defeat, though it made her smile and that was enough for him. "Seems like you enjoy gallivanting and getting lost with that idiotic Knight of Hearts a lot anyway." Sapphire eyes then narrowed at the cheery-looking soilder.

"For your information, I don't exactly considering being chased by an angry mother-skunk, falling into a raging river, being attacked by bees and almost losing my life on a broken down suspension bridge 'fun'." The foreigner answered dully, eyeing accusingly too at the perpetrator who had walked to her side. The journey back to the tower _should _have only taken a few minutes but somehow, the knight had managed to preposterously turn it into hours.

_A short-cut he says…'short-cut' my foot! _Alice cursed as she huffed and blew at one of the many messy, stray strand of hairs that had fallen in front of her face. Why she still keeps following his lead against her better judgment was beyond her understanding.

"It was a really amazing trip Julius, you should have been there! We should do it again Alice!" Ace suggested happily while linking his fingers behind his head, oblivious to the awkward silence and sarcastic looks the others were giving him.

"Humph. Ace has never been associated with the word 'safe' in any case." Julius took his rectangular-framed specs down and reached for his cup of coffee to sooth his irritated nerves. "But what about that?" He asked, gesturing a nod to the apparent bandage on Alice's neck.

"Well come to think of it." The knight cupped his chin as he explained. "I nearly killed Alice when she stalked me."

"Figures."

"I DO NOT STALK, EVER!" Alice fumed and pouted in insistence while Julius raised an eyebrow almost delicately as he sipped his hot drink.

"After which I got to feel Alice's chest twice!" Ace included triumphantly with a smirk. Speechless, Alice gaped widely at him and Julius nearly spewed out the coffee in his mouth.

"WHAT? !"

"She did resist a little but of course she was gradually subdued, if that's what you're asking Julius." The crimson-eyed man included, however unhelpfully.

_Urgh… this is so __**not**__ going where I think it's going!_ Slapping her forehead, the foreigner grimaced, half wishing the cold concrete floor would swallow her up and half hoping to drag Ace along into hell with her.

"I made her cry too." Ace carried on thoughtfully. "And then she got all fierce on me and she slept with my jacket."

"Ace!" Alice demanded desperately, pulling at his coat vigorously. "Stop twisting the facts for crying out loud!"

"Huh? How can I twist it if it's true?" The idiotically 'simple' man looked down at her, cocking his head to one side with his oh-so-innocent smile, it made her hand itch to strangle the sickening enthusiasm out of him. "Oh, and then she woke up and slapped my face!"

_J-Julius is smart! He wouldn't be taken in with such lies… right?_ She weakly told herself. But with Ace's expertise in deliberately painting a much distorted picture, Alice noticed how Julius's face was turning red, green, blue and white all at the same time.

_Argh! I take that back…_ She had to do _something _to salvage the situation. _My maiden pride is at stake for God sake!_

Alice pulled at Ace's hand roughly, bringing him down to eye level. "Stop this ridiculous nonsense Ace!" Red-faced from anger and embarrassment, she hissed out each word in a low tone, glowering at the guy while thinking of drastic ways to knock some sense into that think head of his.

_Oh, someone's getting flustered! _Ace thought to himself amusingly and he knew just what would top this all off. "But Alice, I'm just about end and I'm about to get to the good part too!"

"What good part?" She asked irritably, but no sooner had the words left her mouth, she wished she hadn't asked. Ace smiled at her mischievously and the color drained from her face.

"And Julius guess what! Alice kis-shudmiff!"

Again, Alice managed stop him in the nick of time and hastily, she pulled Ace a good distance away from Julius's paled form before whispering angrily, "Idiot! You don't have to tell everyone about _it_!"

"Ah, so Alice wants this to be our little secret?" Ace implied with a sly grin, removing her hand that covered his mouth.

"Well y-yeah… sort of…" Alice replied, blushing heavily. She was brought up properly, and her unexpectedly bold actions earlier that day wasn't exactly the kind of thing her mother, Lorina or even herself would be proud of flaunting!

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry Alice, I can keep a secret!" He told her with a promising finger to that boyish smile of his and she believed him… that is _until_ she felt him coil a sinewy and strong arm around her waist while another clasped across her shoulders. With quick footing, he stood behind her and she felt her back collide into his hard chest, his fingers splayed across her stomach in a blatant display of dominance which he so willingly exposed for Julius to see, though the other man looked away uneasily back to his broken mechanics.

"I can keep this a secret too…"

If she hadn't known better, Alice would have thought the devil had whispered temptations to her, his warm breath fanning her skin. "L-let go Ace-" But suddenly she felt him plant a kiss on her cheek and she sucked in her breath audibly, exciting the knight even more.

"And this…"

Alice could hear his husky voice very close now and before she could move away, he nibbled her earlobe and she muffled a mew of shock. She tried to pry out of his grip, but the torture persisted, his tongue playing with the inside of her ear while Ace lifted her hair to one side, exposing her slender neck on the un-bandaged side.

"And this too."

He went on to thoroughly lavish her creamy skin with kisses and small, inciting licks all the way down to the neckline of her dress, enjoying the feel of her struggling futilely in his grasp. It took every ounce of Alice's will to prevent the deep-seated lusty noises from sounding from her throat.

_S-stop! Stop him Alice! Julius is right in front of us! _She cried out in her mind, yet the heavenly emotions were reeling around her so much Alice couldn't think or act straight. She was absolutely drunk, and dangerously addicted to Ace's actions. And as if he heard her, Julius suddenly stood from his chair and cleared his throat with a frown.

"Ace if you've got nothing else then leave." The Clock Master sternly ordered.

"Why? Are we disturbing your work?" Ace smiled craftily as he audaciously challenged his superior, still not letting the girl go. He straightened himself and urged Alice to take a step forward while restraining her arms to her side. It was a sign of offering, a deliberate lure to entice, knowing that Julius would never have the guts to do what he just did to Alice.

Julius crossed his arms and narrowed his turbulent azure eyes that shifted from the disturbed-looking Alice and back to his employee, full aware of the implications of his mocking gesture but he would never stoop to the knight's level of play. "Stop harassing her here."

"Does that mean it's ok to harass her elsewhere?" Ace's smirk just widened and Julius's temple twitched in annoyance.

"Don't you have a _castle_ to get back to, Ace?"

" Hey, you're face is getting really red!"

"OUT!"

_**SLAM!**_

And the next thing they knew, Ace and Alice were both booted from the workshop and the door shut right in their noses.

"But why me too!" Alice whined begrudgingly as she sat herself up and massaged her bottom that had landed hard on the concrete floor. "Cos' you're just as guilty Alice!" Ace chortled unrepentantly as he pointed out, allowing the furious foreigner to childishly smack his arm out of frustration.

"Seriously Ace, you were asking for this weren't you?" Blue-green orbs eyed him suspiciously as she picked herself up and offered a helping hand to Ace.

He had actually wanted to see just how much Julius was affected by Alice and as he expected, he was rewarded well with the rare sight of a jealous Clock Master._ I'm definitely going to do these sorts of things to Julius more often! _

"Ha ha ha! It's just too fun to tease Julius!" Ace admitted joyfully, taking her hand and pulling himself up and he followed her lead out of the Tower as usual.

"That, I agree." The foreigner replied with a snigger. "But come to think of it, about that night… that may be the noblest thing you've ever done, not sleeping in the tent I mean." Alice wondered aloud, looking down at the stone tiles that passed beneath her feet as she walked. "In fact, it's the only one actually." She realized and her smile twisted at the contradiction.

"Oh? How can you say it that Alice? I am a knight after all!" Ace declared and feigned hurt but with his typical outward and insidious smile that never fails to creep her out.

_And knights don't do that. _Alice thought to herself and retorted back at a surprised-looking Ace. "How can you be considered a knight when you don't act like one!"

_Seriously, where was the 'knight' that everyone usually depends on, who protects the innocent, guards the castle loyally and oversees peace and order in the country?_ Even though she had only read of them in books, she could tell that Ace was quite the opposite for nothing was _'usual'_ or 'normal' about him.

_If fairy-tales all had knights like Ace, I'm sure my childhood would be traumatized! _She grinned, imagining how her world would have to be like Wonderland if that were to really happen when all of a sudden, a velvet hand reached out from behind and took the crook of her arm.

_A-ace?_ Her eyes widened at the change in the atmosphere. Ace's gaze was shadowed and he broke out into a low laugh… one she has never heard before because it held such an intense darkness, she could feel the sound trembling down her spine as terror thickened the air. _This is… that other side of him again…_ she tried to warn herself. Her body was suffocated and stunned by the immense tension that he had built around them.

"Ha ha ha… That's really funny…" His soft and hypnotic voice seems to tingle her senses wildly and penetrate her skin with fear as he slowly backing her against the wall of the Tower's winding staircase. "You have no idea how much your words delight me so… Alice…" he whispered her name in her ear, intentionally crowing closer to her body.

_So I'm a knight who's not a knight? What an interesting point of view…_ He chuckled deeply. She was the only one to ever tell him that, the_ only one_ who would ever see him apart from his role when everything and everyone else was so determined to remind him of it. _As expected from the foreigner indeed…_

She could feel him moving his mouth briefly and seductively against her golden strands, hear him inhale generously as he took in her scent. Her heart was beating so hard with fright, and yet she was excited, just as he was.

.

**"Maybe I could love you Alice… won't you let me?"**

.

Ace asked innocently enough as he raised a finger to toy with a lock of her hair. He felt her body stiffen and he tightened his grip on her arm ever so slightly to prevent her from escaping, prompting and waiting for her answer patiently.

_He speaks of 'love'_ …but she couldn't sense much of it from him. _It's more like he's trying to affirm something instead._ _And that word 'maybe' again…_ Alice grimaced. It was insecure and threatening at the same time, and yet, she couldn't see herself walking away from him.

"I don't think I can trust you Ace… I can't trust my heart with you."

_Not just yet…_She replied as firmly as she could, forcing herself to look at him and defy those molten crimson orbs that seem to devour her will and being. Ace may need her, but she definitely won't allow 'love' to be like this.

"Ha ha ha! That's really smart of you!" He laughed unexpectedly, throwing her off her ground for a moment until the unrelenting hold on her arm reminded her of her situation. Ace leaned in closer and caressed her cheek with the back of his other hand, grinning at how she was frantically trying to stay in control as she tried to look away. "You're a very perceptive child, Alice. But you don't have to trust me…" his soft, raspy voice trailed as his fingers travelled down to gently tilt her chin to him so that he could look into those big, surprised and confused pools of teal again.

.

"All you have to do… is surrender your heart over to me."

.

Her breath hitched unsteadily. _'Trust' is such a fragile word already..._ She wasn't going to blindly hand it over to a man a second time even if it kills her. "And if I don't, you'll take it by force?" Alice leered with a wryly smile, defiantly staring back into his gaze… or more like slowly losing herself in it.

Again, his white teeth and ruby orbs gleamed wickedly in the dimly lit staircase. "Ha ha ha… maybe." he said, finally stepping back a little, but the hand on her arm slipped down to her wrist and Alice could only watch, pleasantly surprised despite his repetitious reply, as he bowed elegantly with his other arm folded behind his back. Deftly, he took hold of her fingers and raised her hand, placing a gentlemanly and chaste kiss on her knuckles with an Old World grace, while his playful eyes never left her face.

"I believe that's how a knight should be? Perhaps you could add that as my second noble quality." Ace said teasingly, watching her frown in disapproval. She snatched her hand away even as her face gradually reddened and that told him what he wanted and so he released her.

"I'll see you around then, Alice." He waved and flashed her a bright smile as he covered the short distance down the remaining steps to the Tower's entrance. "And don't worry, I can count on you to find me if I'm lost!"

"How the heck is that telling me not to worry!" Alice cried out, stamping her feet crossly but only the echo of his laughter remained as he exited the place, leaving her to sigh alone.

"Idiot… isn't it better not to be lost in the first place." She spoke quietly to no one in particular. _But that's just Ace being Ace I guess…_ she thought with a small smile, her fingers unconsciously stroking the area on her hand where he had kissed. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly brought her hand close to her heart.

_Surrender to him? Ha… like that's… gonna happen… right Alice?_ She asked herself, frowning in confliction. She was sinking too deep and Alice knows it.

_I doubt my heart will be even safer with him though…_ she tried to laugh it off, but nonetheless, she was taken in by him. _Very_ taken in and a little too much then she would have liked to admit. His touch still lingered, and his damn kisses, they we're burnt onto her skin and memory. _And that scent of his..._ that musky, woodsy scent that still seem to float in the air no matter where she went. Why is that so? Ace was long gone from the Clock Tower, yet it felt as if he was still embracing her, like the jacket he had left on her the night before…

She sniffed tersely at her arm. "I-I think need a bath." Embarrassed by her own straying, wanton thoughts, she covered her beet-red face and stammered into her left hand, when it dawned on her that something was missing. She began to search around her spot, scratching at her head in confusion.

"Eh? Wherever did my wristband go?"

.

.

.

"This one's for the road!" Ace chuckled to himself as he flicked the blue ribbon-like accessory up and caught it in mid air agilely. _I'm sure Alice won't mind me taking it as a souvenir… _he smirked victoriously as he brought the piece of lacey cloth to his curved lips, before crumbling it within his palm. The Knight of Hearts had a resolution, and nothing, not even Julius, would be able to stop him from attaining the answers he needed once his sight has been set upon the slightest possibility.

Definitely, he was _definitely_ going to come back for more of Alice.

.

* * *

.

**A fic about Ace wouldn't be complete without talking about his only friend now would it! (Plus the fact that Julius is the authoress's second fav bishie next to Blood! XD) **

**Up next in Chapter 9 (if I do get there because people are reviewing less and I have work piled up :P): **Ace visits the Clock Tower again and sees Alice still concerning herself over Julius who isn't quite over the previous incident and in his jealousy, decides to teach her a lesson...fufufu! Expect bold, harsh love and a little lime or lemon but it won't go beyond the rating so don't worry ^^ (unless you'd rather see an M version of _The Wandering Heart _lol!)

**Thanks again so much for reading and once again, be it suggestions, contructive critics on writing and character personality, do REVIEW since it encourages and tells me how much YOU would like to see this story continue lol! Till next time! :D **


	9. Hiding Secrets

**Yo guys I'm back from the grave for a brief while! Sorry for the very late update again due to work, and thanks for the encouragement! ^^ I'll definitely try to continue Ace's fic whenever I can and from the reviews, if possible, I might make an M version! (dunno when that will happen though -_-"') It will consist of potential episodes picked out from this story and will go under the same name, so when I do publish it, I'll announce it here as well :) ****Thanks again for following, faving, this story as well as your review, they always help alot to keep me going! XD**

****

**P.S, since I'm always a long winded person, one chapter might not be enough to cover what I promised in the teaser so pls dun get mad at me if its not satisfying T.T Some of you might also have the wrong idea that Julius will punish her, (miscommunication, my bad XP) BUT I did manage to squeeze in a little something for him! Nevertheless hope you guys will enjoy!**

-.-

**Plus, check out this fanart of ****_"Ace of Blood" _by _hollysutterlin_ in DeviantArt****! (Sorry, FF can't post website links T.T) ****Fanarts for this story or any other of my stories (shamelessly advertising! XD) is very much welcomed! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story plot!**

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapter 9: Hiding Secrets**

**.**

A lone drop of sweat dribbled down from her temple. Sea foam- green eyes stared at his thin lips with anticipation as he breathed in the rich aroma of the steaming, dark and bitter-sweet liquid before dipping for a taste. Finally, his lips resurfaced into view and he spoke in his usual, stern and deep voice.

"65 points."

"What? ! But that's low! I thought I had it this time." Alice pouted as Julius placed his cup of freshly ground coffee down on his table beside his box of tools. She quirked the corners of her lips down, as if continuing to watch him intently would reveal the answer to her low score.

"Hm." was, however, his only dismissing reply. The Clock Master's impassive, dark cobalt orbs swerved back immediately to the half finished clock on his desk, leaving Alice feeling unsatisfied and her teeth pulled at her petulant bottom lip.

"Hey, Julius?" She started, rubbing her thumb along the rim of the circular tray nervously, determined to get the nagging feeling off her chest once and for all. "You're pretty quiet lately."

"That's because I'm busy with work." He curtly replied, still straining his attention at the gear-works though his rectangular glasses.

"That's what I'm saying. No smart retorts, no rebuking, no snide remarks? It's not like you."

"I've always been like this."

"That's not true." Alice walked over to his side and sat lightly at the edge of his table, stubbornly blocking his way just as Julius's hand was about to reach the drawer. "You've been avoiding me Julius, ever since that time Ace was here."

"No I'm not." He mumbled grumpily and went for a substitute tool from the toolbox instead.

_No eye contact again_, she realized and she leaned in closer. "It's been bothering you, isn't it?"

"No it isn't."

_There it is again_. After living with this man for so long, Julius shunning her and pushing her away was something Alice wasn't willing to tolerate. _He's got some nerve ignoring me like this!_ She thought, with a fully set frown filled with irritation. These few time cycles had already been awkward enough for the both of them but if he wasn't going to make the slightest effort in clearing this up then she will, whether he liked it or not.

"Stop hiding from me Julius!" Alice demanded hotly, succeeding only in making the Clock Master annoyed but undaunted. Julius took his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose in order to calm his nerves. "I'm not hiding anything so let me work in peace woman."

This time, his lie hurts.

_But you always seem to hide everything from me…even yourself. Why don't you trust me more? _They were so close and yet never close enough and that was what frustrated her, but she wasn't willing to back down yet._ If that's how you want it Julius, two can play this game…_

"No, not until you admit it."

Julius stared at her incredulously. That firm look on her face, framed with those silky golden strands was one of those rare things that he seldom could outwit. She was immovable and insistently stubborn… just like him. _Urgh, troublesome… What IS with this girl? Can't she just leave everything as it is? !_ Must she stir up his composure, thoughts, emotions, and every single thing that he was trying so desperately to be at peace with?

"No." He denied coolly as he got up from his seat to retrieve an empty box for the repaired clocks but Alice tugged at his sleeve childishly, not letting him a chance to get away.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

The two sized each other up, aptly keeping their cool though their faces were red with pent up anger. The tension in the air increased a degree higher as fearless blue-green eyes glared straight into cold and turbulent depths of dark blue defiantly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"ENOUGH!"

She had expected him flaring up but for a split second, her heart caught in her throat as he advanced towards her, an impressively imposing figure to content with. Lightning-quick, he surprised her when the hand she was pulling at turned around and grabbed her wrist instead. He pulled her off the table and Alice soon found herself roughly flung and seated down on his chair as he loomed over her angrily, both hands grabbing at the armrest at her sides, cornering her, as sounds of the metal tray clanked noisily on the floor.

"Damn it Alice, stop being so obstinate!" Julius finally snapped at her fiercely, oblivious to the little distance between them. "Good grief you're tremendously irritating for a woman! Don't you get tired from going on and on and ON like that? !"

_Just the thing I've been waiting for! _Alice grinned back at him and steadied her hands beside both of his cheeks.

_**Pat!**_

Julius Monrey looked at her with wide eyes at the light but surprise attack on his face. He double blinked as he stammered, "W-what was that for?"

"Welcoming you back to normal." She smiled cheekily, softly patting his cheeks again to soothe the initial sting, but somehow his face seemed to grow even warmer.

_She good…_Julius confessed and exhaled audibly. He lowered his forehead on her shoulder, trying to conceal his expression.

"You're impossible." She heard him grumble softly but affectionately.

"I know."

And he grumbled even more while Alice tried to resist from breaking into a giggle.

"Ace… when you're with him, do not ever let your guard down."

"_That_ was what's bothering you?" She glanced down at the head of dark raven hair. "But I already know that Julius, you don't have to remind-"

"And you think that's enough?" Julius raised his head and voice unexpectedly and reprimanded her. "Listen. It's good that you're aware but because you are even closer to him now you should be even more cautious." How was he going to make her understand the implications and the complex situation she's in now that she's involved with THAT guy? He took a deep breath and slicked a frustrated hand though his long fringes. "Ace may be a simpleton but he rarely does things for a single simple reason, and that's not only because he's heart is always confused."

_He's got a point…_ Alice thought. _Because Ace doesn't have a definite answer, his actions aren't definite either... _like a lost child trying to cover more grounds as a sign of insurance. "I know, he's not very predictable, well, compared to you that is," She teased and he looked at her exasperatedly. "But you make him sound like he'll be worse than usual."

"I'm serious Alice. You have **no** idea how manipulative and cunning that knave is going to be." Julius's open fingers twitched and trembled agitatedly as he spoke in a deadpanned tone, while his other hand gripped the armrest of the chair even tighter. "And once he has you twisted around his finger you won't stand a chance. Trust me, I should know."

_Well, Ace DOES torment him a lot, that poor thing! Who knows what he's been through!_ Alice chuckled at her thoughts with a hand politely over her mouth. "Of course I do Julius. I know you're always looking out for me."

_She's always like this, not caring about the real danger she's in… what an idiot… _Julius wanted to them to keep on track with the gravity of the conversation, but he gave in to her smile instead.

"Alice… It'll do well if you looked out for yourself more." He spoke gently and she held her breath when his own larger and callous hand cupped her face. He slid a finger under a stray lock of sun-kissed hair and tenderly tucked it behind her ear, before smoothing his thumb over the shell and lobe. It wasn't meant to be seductive but the way his slender fingers stroked her skin nearly stopped her heart. Alice could feel her face flushing pink, and it didn't go unnoticed.

They were becoming too conscious that his position was still over her as she sat, locked between his body and chair. His hand became hesitant and so he chose to pat her fair little head instead, sighing once again in resignation. "Stop making me worry so much." Julius asked of her with a small smile as he put his face close to her's while his hand rubbed the top of her head, making her feel very much like a child being coddled.

.

"**Worry Julius about what?" **

**.**

The familiar voice startled her, though Julius seemed unfazed. They turned their heads to the door and no doubt, there stood a hooded figure garbed in the infamous bloodied and tattered cloak, looking as surprised as her.

"Oh! Sorry, am I intruding?" The newcomer asked sheepishly as he took down his hood and his silver mask to unveil a mop of russet hair that seem to fall smartly in place, and a pair of cheerful, crimson eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Ace!" Alice broke out when she finally found her voice, feeling embarrassed.

_Oho, there's definitely something going on in here!_ Ace contemplated as he invited himself into the room nevertheless, observing her interestingly flustered reaction while he smiled knowingly to himself.

"Speaking of the devil." Julius mumbled beneath his breath as he gave her head a last ruffle and stood up straight. "No you're not intruding and it's nothing that concerns you Ace." The Clock Master reached for his coffee, undisturbed, while Alice clicked her tongue and adjusted her disarrayed blue bow which he had unintentionally messed up.

"Didn't look that way to me." The Knight of Hearts insinuated with a wolfish grin as he swung an arm around Julius's neck playfully, almost spilling the hot drink. _Nothing that concerns me? I wonder…_

The older man glowered at his employee's lack of respect and consideration and tried to shrug off the heavy arm. "And you're late, as per usual this time."

"Ha ha ha! I'll take that as a compliment. Hey Alice! Were you guys talking about me by any chance?" Ace asked excitedly as he pointed a finger to his chest while ignoring Julius's attempt of unwrapping himself from him.

Alice got off the chair and glanced hesitantly to Julius for a sign, but she could only read 'I-don't-care-just-get-his bloody-arm-off-me!' written on his pissed-off face. "Erm… you… could say that."

"Really?" Ace's face literally brightened up and he instantly released Julius who quickly covered a safer distance. "I want in on it!"

"That's not how gossip works Ace." She suggested dryly, earning her a disappointed look and a slumped pair of shoulders.

"Heh... I didn't know gossiping had rules." Ace said as he walked towards her and bent down to get a better look at the small but visible marring on her neck. "So how's the wound?" He asked as his gloved finger swept her hair away and prodded the distinctly reddened skin, inspecting it.

"It's healing slowly but other than that, it's fine." She smiled at him reassuringly as she covered a hand over the mark whilst walking over to the tray. "Apparently the cut was deeper than we thought but Julius says that the scar should disappear in a couple of cycles, your first aid really helped a lot back there."

_It'll be gone so soon? _Ruby eyes dulled at the thought as Ace watched her pick up the metal platter, the plastic smile retaining its curve on his lips. _Hmmm… should have made it last a little longer…_

"That's great!" He lied. "Oh yeah, here's the thing you asked for Julius."

The brown-haired youth took out an equally blood-splattered sack from under his cloak and handed it over to his employee. "Thanks." Julius muttered monotonously before flashing a frown at the contents in the bag. _Looks lesser than his usual count but still…_ "I do recall asking for **a clock**, not clocks. Do you not understand simple English Ace?"

Alice shook her head and heaved a sigh. _He never changes…_

"Ha ha ha, my bad!" Scratching the back of his head, the knight replied unabashed and took another heavy-looking sack from… wherever it was hidden… from under this cloak and presented it to Alice with a lively grin. "And I took the liberty of picking some apples along the way, thought we could share some!"

_He takes liberty in EVERYTHING…_ She thought wryly as she accepted the generous gift, "That would be nice. I'll prepare some rabbit apples, would you like that Julius?"

"Rabbit apples…" Her landlord, who was already tuned to working mode at his desk grumbled to no one in particular. "I can never understand why women feel the need to decorate everything they touch."

_He's back to normal now I guess… _Alice gazed at him fondly and chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"I'll help!" The younger role-holder offered instantaneously and Julius's head snaps up as Ace followed behind her to the pantry next door like a delighted, brown but blood-drenched puppy.

"Alice about what I-"

"I got it Julius." She turned back to him and answered while Ace stared back and forth between them with a queer and puzzled look painted on his face. "I'll keep our conversation in mind, I'm not that weak."

"Humph. Let's hope you're right."And with that, the long-haired man watched the two exit the workshop door. He nudged his specs up his nose a little before resuming to the intricacies of his task.

.

.

.

"What was that about?" Ace questioned, eyes wide with interest. Alice placed a silencing finger on her lips and winked slyly at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Aw come on, that's mean Alice!" Her partner whined good-naturedly, making her laugh. She poured the apples out of the bag and into the sink. "Then what's with the 65 points? Are you guys playing a game?" Ace tried his luck again, leaning his hips against the counter beside her while entertaining himself by picking one of the luscious red fruit and spinning it on the tip of his index finger.

"Sort of." Alice said and spared of moment of awe as she observed him balancing the apple on his fingertip nimbly, only to flip it up high in the air and catch it low in a constant and repetitive rhythm. "It's his way of grading how well I made his coffee. He's pretty picky for a guy." She then turned the tap on, to which Ace then tossed his apple gently into the pile and she started washing them thoroughly one by one.

"Which reminds me, Julius never told me what was wrong with the coffee!"

"He actually corrects you? Wow, sounds like he's a pretty strict teacher huh."

"Yeah he is." She giggled while she placed the squeaky cleaned apples on a plate, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the drink. Nonetheless, she wasn't going to forget a second time and let him off that easily! She smirked triumphantly to herself, but all too soon a second realization dawned on her…

_Hang on, Julius and I weren't talking about the grading when he came in so how did he know?_ A small furrow began to appear in the middle of her forehead as she backtracked and recalled. _Was he standing outside all these while?_ But if her hunch was right, then that would mean he must have hidden his presence long enough to have heard…

.

Everything.

.

_He knows!_ Alice's internal alarm began blaring off but it was a little too late. Julius had been accurate, and she'd made her first slip.

_Calm down Alice! You just have to be on your toes now, nothing to it..._Though nervous, she collected herself and with her usual 'pleasant' attitude, passed Ace the plate of fruits._ He might not even do anything bad… I hope…_

He placed the apples on the pantry table, his sharp eyes trailing her while she searched for a cutting board and a kitchen knife from the cabinet.

…_**A connection without words...**_

That was what he thought of when he looked at Julius and Alice together just now. _Julius is a lucky man to have the service of the foreigner all to himself! _The thought played a scheming grin on his lips. They were probably spending much more quality time together compared to the other role-holders, seeing that Alice is after all living at the Clock Tower.

_Would things be different if Alice were to stay at the Hearts Castle? _Ace pondered, though it didn't make sense why he would want that when the current situation was as advantageous as killing two birds with one stone.

And yet, in some ways, it made him feel left out.

"I didn't know you were that close to Julius." Ace smirked dangerously with folded arms from where he stood as Alice sat across him at the table and began slicing the apples into wedges.

_There it is…careful now…_ the blond girl warned herself. It certainly felt like Ace just launched a psychological warfare. "He's just a really close friend that's all. Somehow, I feel most comfortable living with him here."

_What a nicely prepared answer… _Ace thought, smirking even more at the challenge. "But the Julius I know doesn't let anyone get close to him, ever." The knight cupped his chin, contemplating at how big a change Julius had gone through. And he wanted that change. But why was it more so for Julius and not him? It didn't seem fair. "Being a foreigner sure is amazing! He must really like LIKE you Alice."

"W-what?" Hearing that, she nearly dropped the knife, her cheeks starting to tint a little red at remembering the moments before and Ace grinned suspiciously. "No he doesn't. O-or at least I don't think so… I don't see how any of this madness is amazing." She huffed, annoyed at the irreversible fact that the Wonderlanders still saw her as a Foreigner.

"Madness you say? Ha ha ha! It does seem more like a madness of the heart. If that's the case then Julius must already be pretty sick!" He pointed out playfully.

"Ace! What a thing to say!" Alice looked at him as reproachfully as she could even though she herself was at the verge of chortling along with the red-eyed man.

Locks of tanned hair swished to the side as he tilted his head, hawk-like eyes monitored her hands closely as she carefully skinned the apples to make two pointed rabbit ears. He needed a distraction from his mind, but being alone with her in this enclosed kitchen wasn't doing any good either. Making sure Alice was concentrating on her chore, he finally allowed his grim frown to appear. _How odd, I'm standing right here in the Clock Tower…_ and yet he felt lost in it. _It shouldn't be that way…_ it wasn't how he planned for this three-way relationship.

Yes, not being able to be part of that intimate circle that was Alice and Julius left him feeling stranded in the middle of nowhere. Maybe it was because he envied his lonesome friend at having reached such a stage. Ace wasn't sure. _Maybe it was more than that…_

Julius was stealing Alice. Or was it Alice stealing Julius from him? Does it matter either way?

_Maybe not. _A sardonic smile formed back on his lips. _That's why… _

_._

"It makes me feel so jealous, Alice."

.

Her senses tingled when she heard that admittance coming from him. Suddenly, all the familiar commonplace noises in the kitchen of the Clock Tower seem to zone out into a dead silence.

All except for that lingering icy tone of his voice.

_This… isn't going right…_ Apprehension was slowly building within her. Hastily, she turned to the sounds of his cloak rustling as he walked to the door, only to see that maniacal gleam in his ruby eyes as he placed a hand on the door frame and glance back at her.

And then, he smiled sweetly.

"So jealous that I might even want to kill him."

.

* * *

**Yeah! So happy to finish another chapter eventhough I didn't cover much ahem-ness. ^^ So there you have it! 2 jealous guys in one episode and I'm sure (this time) you can count on the next chapter to have more ahem-ness! Fu fu fu~! ^^**

**In next chapter: **

"This isn't funny Ace. Let me go now." She demanded, feeling angry, frustrated and scared all together. _Why is he doing this? _But Ace just kept pressing the cold steel against her wound.

"No can do Alice!" Ace chuckled. "Besides, you asked for it and now, you'll have to be obedient and follow my instructions carefully or else the demonstration won't work."

"This is insane Ace!" She cried in a hushed tone. "Julius is just next door! I could just-"

"Scream?"He whispered into her ears mercilessly before looking into her widdened, teal eyes.

Alice clenched her teeth as she wracked her brain for a way out but found none. She gulped in air, trying not to let her fear show. "If I do this, you'll… really let me go if this is over? I don't want you to go after Julius either."

She was brave enough to state such a resolution, and he respected that. But it lit an angry flame inside him. _Julius, Julius, Julius... _he's heard enough. _Time for a certain other name to flow out from those sweet lips of hers. _Burning with a strange new resolution, Ace grinned back at her, loving how she will always be naive and one step behind his mind. _That's why she's so much fun to tease... _He can share her with Julius, but he'll be the one to make her scream with want for him.

And only him.

But for this special case, she won't be able to even make a sound.

"Of course Alice... now close your eyes."

**Hehehe! Was that enough teaser? Hope you'll stay tuned and DO REVIEW and let me know how this chapter is for YOU! Reading reviews always makes my day and motivates me to write more (Plus I love getting to know my readers ^^)! Till then, thanks for reading and hopefully see you soon! ^^ **


	10. A Private Lesson

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND NEW YEAR! Thanks for waiting and sorry it took so long XP The chapter also got kinda long so I've slipt it into two which I hopefully will have it up by the following week or maybe quicker. Thanks for faving this story and to all my reviewers especially the anonymous ones, I absolutely love you guys to bits! ^^**

PLUS I had 2 sketches, one of a scene in Chapter 2 for Christmas! Thanks fso much or fulfilling my request **Rayshia**! Will be posting them on my profile because FF won't allow me to do it here T.T

***PS. Was finally working on an M but alast, it is not Ace's but Blood's, dun kewl me pls T.T You can check it out if you like :) It's called _The Cruel Heart: Look At Me, and Only Me_.**

**So without further ado, disclaimer: **I do not own anything HnKnA except the plot.

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapter 10: A Private Lesson**

**.**

.

_**THUD-BA-DUMP!**_

"Hm?" The busy Clock Master turned his head at the loud crashing sound that came from the pantry beside the workshop. "Alice? What happened? Is everything alright?" He took off his glasses, slightly troubled and was about to go investigate when her nervous voice filtered into the room.

"E-everything is fine Julius! Ace er- just tripped on the leg of the table!"

_Is that so?_ _Humph… that clumsy tendency of his…_ Julius shook his head as he placed his spectacles back on his nose. From the number of times Ace fell down the steps of the Clocktower's stairwells and doorways and bumping into people, it was a wonder how that man was able to hold the prestigious position of knight at all. _Whatever made him the Knave of Hearts was probably blind_, Julius decided. He just hoped his wayward employee didn't somehow manage to break the table, chairs or utensils along the way. Just thinking about it made him frown.

"I see. Just be careful back there." He called out in a grumble, hands reaching for the unfinished clock on his table and selecting the needed spare parts the Foreigner had bought earlier.

"O-okay!"

.

.

.

Alice answered her landlord, a hand gripping tightly on the handle of the knife carefully against her chest to calm down her anxious heart. _Gosh, that was close!_ And it wasn't a lie either that Ace did fall but _how _he fell was another thing all together. She took a deep calming breath, feeling the rugged material of the brown cape still pulled taunt in her other hand while Ace gagged and coughed on the floor, massaging his neck tersely.

"Woah Alice," The brown-haired man winced and choked a little. "I didn't know you wanted to kill me too!" Ace exclaimed, looking back at her, surprised. Bracing himself against the doorframe, he picked himself up. _I didn't see that coming! _He didn't think she had this much power packed in that little body of hers to actually take him down with one pull either. _Mr. Clockmaker would be glad to know she thought of him important enough to protect…_ He grinned to himself even though it incited another wave of infuriating uneasiness, one that he was unable to eliminate ever since he stepped into the workshop.

Alice flung his cape down and glared at him with her other hand on her hip as she pointed out dryly, "I thought you weren't that easy to kill?" And after what he told her, she certainly wouldn't mind chopping him up for even thinking about it. _Not to mention of all people, he was about to kill Julius, what the heck is wrong with him?_ The fair-headed girl just couldn't get what went through his mind when he suggested that, nor was she even sure if she really wanted to know, but it had made her spring into action at that critical moment without thought but only a need to prevent the bloodshed she knew he was capable off.

"Ha ha ha! That's true, but if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask." He laughed it off, a huge contrast to the mood he portrayed just seconds ago as he sauntered back towards her. Her face twisted satirically but soon, teal eyes widened when she felt his fingers wrapped around her knife-hand and lifted it up.

"I would let you stab through my clock, just like this." Closing the distance, Ace muttered with a humourless smile as he made her point the small kitchen knife to his chest. The unknown circumstance of her killing him, if it was even remotely possible, was just as entertaining to him as it was watching the apprehension slowly surfacing from the depths of her large blue-green orbs as she mindlessly allowed him to inch the tip of the blade closer over his ticking heart. It would have been enticing to know just how fast her blood was rushing and pumping into that warm heart of hers now… and at that delicious thought, his smile grew.

_Wait what- no! Stop!_ Horrified, she screamed at herself to break through her suddenly washed-out mind and she pulled the knife away from him. "How can you say such things about killing so easily? !" She scolded, finally able to use her voice. _Why the hell is he playing so dangerously today?_ He was scaring her more than usual. Would she be able to handle it?

She didn't want to think otherwise.

"But it's true. You may not be replaceable but we certainly are." He casually arched an eyebrow in response and explained languidly. "Someone will just take over Julius's place and the game goes on, whether anyone likes it or not."

Furrows knotted her brows deeply as she regarded the topic in silence. Alice had to look away in confliction. It _was_ the plain truth of this world and she might be the only 'abnormal' one here. _But it's just sad…that nobody thinks much of their existence…_when they mattered so much to her.

His ruby gaze darkened dangerously as he observed her hesitant body language. _Is life really that important to her? _The Foreigner's inability to understand the violence necessary in Wonderland sometimes annoyed him. Because after all, life here was never anyone's choice… especially for a role-holder like him. Their identity wasn't significant, the role just needed to be filled...

.

And life, in all essence, was simply meaningless.

_._

_Like the useless mask I wear… _He admitted grimly to himself, his thumb rubbing eagerly on the heart-shaped pommel of his longsword for action. "There's really nothing to it Alice, that's how we live in Wonderland. It's not something even a Foreigner can change." Emphasizing the fact, he tilted her face up to him with a nudge of a finger beneath her dainty chin. "_To kill or be killed_, you keep forgetting this crucial rule Alice, and that won't do. Or do I have to remind you again?" The russet-haired youth suggested, graveness coating his light-hearted tone and smile.

Alice flinched at the blood-tainted memories of corpses lying all around the Heart Castle's maze, the arriving Afterimages, a severely injured Cheshire Cat and in the midst of all those…

Ace.

_He's right… I have no right to change the way they live because of my inconvenience…_She wanted to fit in their world, but even after her long accommodation, the twisted reality was something simple to admit but still difficult to accept. It wasn't easy persuading Boris to stay safe, let alone ask this man before her to grasp the pain of having something 'disappear' for good. It wasn't the way things work around here…

However there _is_ something else that wasn't much considered.

"But I _know_ you wouldn't kill Julius." Alice insisted strongly and his crimson eyes regarded her with skepticism. _Role-holders do built relationships with others, even for Blood and Elliot or the Twins and Boris._ _It should count for __**something**__ at least… even if life is fleeting…_ she prayed she was right as she stood by her stand. The three of them had spent loads of time together, be it conversing in the Clock Tower, shopping together in town or having a picnic in the forest while getting lost on Ace's expeditions… or being forced to go on one. The two men may not always see eye to eye but they seem close and they never truly fought. Not forgetting time and again, Ace was Julius's unnamed bodyguard. So the mere proposal of killing was unthinkable to her. "Deep down, you're sincerely his friend aren't you?"

Hearing her say that Ace tipped his head down, shielding his expression behind his wavy brown tresses as he stifled a laugh into his fist. The gesture was normal enough, yet it sent a terrifying chill coursing through her vein and at once, the atmosphere in that small enclosed room turned sinisterly claustrophobic as the cloaked man replied:

.

"**And how do you know that for sure when even I can't be." **

.

Unfortunately, this reaction wasn't what she was hoping for.

"Ha ha ha… though you're a pretty sharp gal, you don't seem to comprehend." And Ace was determined to see to it that she does. He took a noiseless step forward, and then another, causing her to shuffle back edgily. He approached her, looking very much like an impending ominous servant of darkness. Sweat trickled down her temple and when her back hit the smooth surface of the refrigerator, she could feel the fear lodged in her throat.

"The thing is, Alice, I'm jealous and it's all because of you." He then slammed his left palm on the fridge close to her ear, the sound making her jump. _She's getting scared…_ He noticed as he slowly descended to her eye-level.

_This is getting good… _

"And like Peter, I don't share well with others. Julius or not, I'm not about to let anyone else take you away from me. I'll kill that man if that is what it takes to make you mine and mine alone."

Alice stared at him, aghast that he could sprout such malicious words with that seemingly gentle look on his face. He then cocked his head to one side in consideration as he whispered forebodingly.

.

"**Maybe I'll even kill you so that no one else will ever have you."**

.

"K-kill me? !" She flustered, nearly dropping the knife, her only material of defence. "I thought you changed your mind!"

"I can change my mind again, can't I?" He coolly replied, his eyes smiling back.

_W-what! This can't be happening… _Desperation dawned on her and it felt heavy on her shoulders. "Then what happened to not being able to hear my heartbeat? !"

"Oh yeah, that." Ace actually paused with a finger to his lips thoughtfully, before he continued cheerily, "I'll make sure to listen and savor it as you die then."

"Urgh...Stop screwing with me just because you're jealous!" She cried out frustrated-ly, stretching an arm out on his chest to push him back. "It's just the hormones speaking, Ace!" Alice tried to reason. Honestly, she didn't recall guys being this 'sensitive', the word being even in Wonderland terms.

"That is precisely why I have more of a reason to kill you, especially after what we shared." He countered her once again calmy, leaning his body-weight on her hands on purpose.

"I'm not yours to decide just because we kissed."

"Twice." Ace grinned.

"Whatever!" She huffed crossly, giving him a final shove and successfully managing to make him step back a bit.

_Now that's an attractive proposition there..._ He straightening his shoulders, mulling at that thought with enlightenment. Conceivably, all he had to do was tip the scales between the three of them back to balance; which would mean stealing Alice back for himself. _I suppose that outcome would be pretty fair…_ he reaffirmed logically, liking the idea immediately. Ace broke into a laugh, easily hiding from Alice his intentions. "Ha ha ha, that's pretty irresponsible of you, Alice! I thought we did more than kissing, or at least on my part." He claimed as Alice's face turned tomato-red at that intimate reminder. His smirk broaded, eager for an even bigger reaction while crossing his arms. "And sorry to burst your bubble but that wasn't a real kiss."

_Not real?_ She stared at him disbelief. Of course she was well educated enough to know it was definitely one… wasn't she? "The last time I checked, lip to lip contact was a kiss, how else would it be?" Alice asked, perplexed and wondering if it was just a silly riddle.

"A kiss isn't just restricted to lip contact alone, Alice." He rectified her enthusiastically with a finger to his lips. Ace's eyes brightened even more while Alice's dulled with conflicting doubts and dread.

How could she forget their kisses? However it was as she alleged; they didn't do anything more than that. But it wasn't as if she was experienced either. _Am I still that green? Well, I was a tad tense that time…_ She realized, recollecting that she had kept her lips more or less closed even as his roamed, licked, sucked and nibbled, his mouth moving over hers hot and fast and… Her face shot up another degree hotter just from remembering, pressing the back of her free hand to her mouth on reflex. _Was there really more to a kiss then that?_

Ace then insinuated sinfully, a hand rose in a tempting offer. "And I was holding back too, but perhaps you don't want me to this time? Would you like to try again?"

_H-hold back? This time?_ "W-what are you talking about? There's no 'again' if I can help it." Alice stated her refusal firmly. Embarrassing as it was, it certainly perked her curiosity… but there was no need for him to know, right?

Wrong.

She blinked and in a flurry of brown and red, Ace moved. Her breath hitched sharply when he suddenly closed the small distance, towering over as he gazed at her with that cold, emotionless smile and his ruby orbs glinted deadly in the shadow of his gaze. In fright, she lifted her right hand, the one holding the kitchen knife, in defense without thinking but suddenly she felt his left hand swiftly gripped around her wrist. Pulling her arm straight down, he gave a small and quick twist, locking her elbows back and she winced at the pain. With the abrupt strain loosening her fingers, his right hand flew to pry the knife's wooden handle out with ease, allowing him to hold it instead in a reversed grip and with a backslash, Ace swipes the blade from down-up, aiming straight for a particular spot on her neck

Alice could feel the edge of the blade slicing close though it didn't cut into her skin… yet. Her heart practically stopped functioning, stunned at experiencing his fast and deadly reflex this up-close.

_Ah, that was dangerous…she could have hurt herself…._he noted needlessly with an amused smile, making a reminder that he should teach her basic weaponry handling some time. His attacking arm forced down above her chest and got her backed up against the fridge while his other hand continued to restrain and tugged at her now disarmed arm forward, urging her neck further into the knife, efficiently cornering her in a trained and lethal catch.

The knight was definitely enjoying himself, and his idea of 'fun' was just beginning.

"I know. Let's conduct a demonstration!"

"T-this isn't funny Ace. Let me go, now." Alice demanded with a brave front, feeling angry, frustrated and scared all together. _Why is he doing this? _But he just kept pressing the cold steel against her wound.

"No can do Alice." Ace chuckled, much to her aggravation and fear. "Besides, you asked for it and now, you'll have to be obedient and follow my instructions carefully or else the demonstration won't work."

"This is insane!" She cried in a hushed tone. "Julius is just next door! I could just-"

"Scream? And then what Alice? Do you really think Julius will stop me?" He whispered into her ears mercilessly before looking into her big teal eyes, the look of hope quickly replaced by one of trepidation. "Can he even stop me, so to speak?"

Alice clenched her teeth as she wracked her brain for a way out… but found none. She gulped in air, not permitting her fear to dominate or show. "If I do this, you'll… really let me go if this is over? I don't want you to go after Julius either."

She was brave enough to state such an ultimatum, and he respected her for that. But it further lit that angry flame inside him. _Julius, Julius, Julius... _he's heard enough. _Time for a certain other name to flow out from those sweet lips of hers. _Burning with a strange new resolution, Ace grinned back at her, loving how she will always be naive and one step behind his mind. She catches up fast, but by the time she realises, she'll already be within his grasp.

_That's why she's so much fun to tease... _Ace smiled knowingly to himself. He can certainly share her with Julius, but he'll be the one to make her scream with want for him.

.

And only him.

.

But for this special case, she won't be able to even make a sound.

"Of course, Alice." He pleasantly promised. "Now close your eyes."

.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is coming right up! Got my fingers crossed and hopefully I'll post it by this week or next, depending if my family don't keep pulling me away from the com -_-"' **

**Sneak Preview: **There's nothing much to spoil, really :P The title for the next chapter is _To Kiss or Not to Kiss, _so start using your imagination people, but not too much! XD

**As always, DO REVIEW! I love constructive comments and such, whether Ace's character was ok, ways to improve my writing, what you like and what you don't like (as long as you don't flame) it always encourages me to try my best to keep writing this story and update more and faster if my schedule allows XD And if you want to wait for my updates, don't forget to put an FF alert since my updates will be irregular. **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, see ya soon peeps! ^^**


	11. To Kiss or Not To Kiss

**As promised I'm back with the end for this episode! And to top it off, I forgot to put this in the last chapter but "The Wandering Heart" have finally reached 100 REVIEWS! Thank you all so much for supporting this story, loving Ace and making my dream come true! I will try my best to continue it :'D A special thanks to _Swirl-spill _****for making that 100th mark happen! Cheers peeps! ^^ If I'm lucky enough, let's try reaching for 200! Woot! XD**

******I'm praying that this chapter isn't too disappointing but nevertheless, hope you'll enjoy it as well! ^^**

******Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HnKnA except for my plot.

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapter 11: To Kiss or Not To Kiss**

.

.

_"Of course, Alice. Now close your eyes."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caught by a highly trained professional and threatened with a small kitchen knife by a knight who wouldn't have second thoughts about ending her life wasn't the peaceful type of demonstration she had in mind.

The fair-headed girl hesitated in doing as she was told, pursing her lips firmly. _Is… he just fooling around?_ Alice wanted to ask but the knife on her neck grazing her skin in a lethal kiss sure didn't felt like it. In addition, it was hard to tell when he had that uncanny smile accompanied with blood-lust glimmering in his eyes. Yet playing along with him could very well be a mistake she wants no part of. The teal-eyed girl tried weighing her choices again but came to a fast conclusion…

.

She didn't have one.

.

"It's just a kiss. There's nothing to be scared of you know. Or are you scared of me?" Ace taunted with a smug smirk, intentionally provoking her.

"…No." Defiance flashed in her eyes as Alice answered, her steadfast frown deepening in caution as she refused to be intimidated; a look he was liking quite a bit himself.

"Then go on… close your eyes."

She heard him murmur unsettling words of dare and encouragement, his lips briefly brushing her cheek and he smiled as she shuddered involuntarily. Alice grimaced and took a long deep breath, before allowing her lids to drop.

The bleakness of the dark shut out his face but it only served to make her situation worse. With even heightened senses now, it felt as if he was _everywhere_ around her. Every second she had her eyes closed, it only seem to reinforce his masculinity too. His unrelenting grip on her felt to powerful and strong to break, his woodsy and earthy scent, which now seems to envelop her was tainted with that faint coopery odour of dried blood. Even the air between them seems to radiate with his heat. The darkness wasn't comforting; she had an inkling he was inching closer to her and yet she couldn't get away, wouldn't know where or how the Knight would strike next. And most of all, she was overly aware of his stable and deep breathing, his warm breath feeling so very close to her face. Just sensing that he was scanning his sharp and observing eyes over her and relishing on her every reaction made her even more edgy.

Plainly told, she was at his mercy.

To him, her fearful submission but prideful resistance felt intoxicating and exuberating at the same time. Seeing her finally comply and feeling her tremble slightly beneath him, Ace's smile widened as he proceeded triumphantly,

.

"Good girl, now stick your tongue out."

_._

_W-what! ?_ Appalled at his first instruction, she cringed back but the blade pressed in further, hurting her wound a bit as it slid across her skin in a deadly caress and reminder. _I have to get this over with or he'll... to Julius_! She convinced herself, not understanding how she had gotten herself into this mess and reluctantly followed as he requested.

But when she did, she felt something moist, warm… and _familiar…_ touch the tip of her tongue.

_Ah! That's his-!_ Alice shut her eyes even tighter and let out a startled squeal, retracting her tongue as her cheeks tinged in a hot colour.

"Shhhh, you're not suppose to pull it back Alice. And you'll have to do quieter than that, you don't want to distract Julius from his work now do you?" Ace hushed and subdued her objections gently as he watched her in amusement. He signalled the Foreigner to continue from where she had left off by putting more pressure on the knife, careful not to draw blood as he splayed her right palm open on his wide chest, urging her to trust him… even if it means risking her life.

He watched her nervously swallow air and with much difficulty, her pink tongue once again peeked from between her lips shyly.

"Excellent." He praised, his crimson orbs glinting in anticipation as he slanted his head to one side.

.

"Now Alice… play with me."

.

He used the handle of the knife to tip her head up and he went in for the kill. When their tongues touched a second time, her body stiffened automatically while she raised her unrestrained hand to the black sleeve of the arm compressing down on her collarbone, instinctively trying to pull his hold away. But the more she struggled, the more she felt him stroked, licked and coaxed hers vigorously, till her entire concentration shifted to the wet and heated dance of their tongues tangling in the open air, slowly tasting more and more of him.

"Hngh… Ah…No-"

"Don't talk." He commanded in a strained voice, a sound so husky it aroused her already sensitized nerves. Alice bit her tongue still. She couldn't believe his blatant and audacious seduction, couldn't breathe. And to think that she was doing these sorts of thing with this man, she just wanted to faint from it all.

Sounds of her strangled moan teased his ears, and once Ace was satisfied with her 'willing' participation, his tongue slided deeper and lower till his lips touched hers, encasing the breath they shared as he continued his 'demonstration' by exploring within her mouth.

Alice muffled a cry as he, dipped, inspected and tasted every part of her, the new experiences was overwhelmingly frightening as he took more control over her. She was fast losing her ground... really! She felt weakened by the passion he was lavishing on this kiss, so much so it was as if the floor disappeared from beneath her feet.

He felt her body refuse a little, her hand shoving at his chest while the other gripped at his arm in panic, but her dissent only added to the sweet euphoria, insisting him even more on 'teaching' her thoroughly with his mouth. And as he had calculated, she didn't fight for long. Ensuring that she had given in, his hand release her wrist and slithered across the length of her arm, revelling at the smoothness of her skin as he took his own sweet time to run his fingertips over her cheek, neck and shoulder, before coming to a rest over the Foreigner's own chest and pushing his palm against her.

"A-ace-" She breathed his name in protest as she broke away from his carnal assault but he quickly re-captured her mouth again, silencing her. _H-his hand… it's too close!_ She frowned into the kiss, her body wavering at his dominance. But when his wandering hand just remained there, she came to recognize that he was just enjoying her rapid heartbeat while restraining her down.

Upon realising, Alice was also beginning to notice Ace's own fast but steady ticking of his clock beneath her touch that still lingered on his well-toned chest. Through his tunic, the rhythm anchored her to him, a tell-tale sign that said he was just as excited as her. _Does it… really make him that happy?_ She asked herself. And if it really did, she was sure she wouldn't mind providing that little bit of happiness for him, as long as it wipes away that dark and detached look from his happy face.

"Really… sweet…" Ace purred contently as they kissed, feeling and absorbing the faint pounding of her heart on the centre of his palm. It was as if each beat helped to fight and diminish the suffocating chain that was his role. _If freedom had an emotion, I guess...it would be close to this…_ he pondered. But it wasn't just a sense of reprieve alone. Alice was giving him something more than that, something that was slowly filling his empty clockwork heart to the brim.

"Ah…" He let out a sigh, hoping that whatever he was feeling right now would never go away…

.

_**Hoping Alice would never go away.**_

_._

And for a moment that felt like an eternity to both of them, they just stood there in that unusual embrace, lips locked and their hand over the others' heart; two very different core that slowly ticked and thumped in synchronicity, connecting and overlapping their inevitable existence.

"Alice…"

She felt him whisper along her lips and the wildness of the kiss slowed down into one of adoration, worship… and plea. The way he said her name sounded like a prayer; a desperate, hopeful and perplexed one, and it strummed the strings of her heart like a sad love song.

_Ace…! _She cried out in her mind, the need to hold him closer growing stronger despite almost forgetting the danger she's in.

He had nearly lost himself, lulled in her sweetness when he began to feel her small hand grabbing and pulling the front of his uniform towards her instead of just lying there over his clock. _Time's up then… took her long enough…_ he chuckled in silence reluctantly, but that was where he had to stop the game, leaving her breathless, aroused and yearning for more. He removed his hand from her chest and instantly, he could feel the invisible shackles tying him back down to Wonderland and his clock felt tight.

When his lips finally released hers, Alice had to repress a frustrated groan. More importantly, she didn't know whether to be happy or not that the private 'lesson' was over.

"I guess they don't teach you that in your world but that's called a 'kiss'. Now aren't you happy that I'm jealous over you?" He told her cheekily as he rubbed their foreheads together.

The flush in her face shot up and mechanically, Alice pressed the back of her hand over her mouth, but no matter how she wiped dry her wet lips, she could still feel the after effects of the steamy, long kiss. "Why the heck should I be, when my life is threaten." She pointed out apathetically with an accusing glower.

"Ah, that's right!" He backed away and exclaimed, as if suddenly remembering the weapon he held. "Then would you be less mad if I told you that you weren't in any real danger since I used the blunt back of the knife instead?"

_Blunt…what?_ Alice blinked blankly at him but when he passed her cutting knife back into her hands, true to his words, she could see him holding it with the sharp edge in_. B-but I felt it! It was sharp!_ She wiped her hand reassuringly across her wound, only to find her fingers clear of blood.

And she… well… sort of snapped.

"Ha ha ha! So, I'm just being terrorized for your entertainment, is that right?" She palmed her face.

"Yep!" Unrepentantly, he replied with folded arms.

"Ha ha ha! Seriously Ace…"

"Yes, Alice?" He tilted his head at her with a self-satisfied grin.

"You're a DEAD man." The foreigner growled, the knife now positioned and poised ready in her hand.

_Uh oh, I must have really made her mad this time! _He laughed and began retreating as she advanced with murderous intent. "Ha ha ha! Maybe I overdid that by a bit." Ace admitted unapologetically.

"A _bit_?" She drawled with an angry scowl, raising the blade even higher.

"Whoops! Look at the time, I've got adventures to go, people to kill!" He pointed to his nonexistent watch on his wrist, backing away from the advancing girl.

_That was tastless…_ She thought. All of the sudden, he swiftly sprinted across the room, trying to put the table in between them as she chased after him. With his hands on the edge of the table, he manoeuvred himself left and right accordingly as his watchful gaze gauged her muscle movement.

"Coward! Come back here so I can properly skin you like a rabbit apple!"

"But I'm not an apple, I won't taste as good!" Though he could have easily tackled her with his valuable experience as a soldier, he was having more fun this way!

"Argh!" Alice yelled and slapped her forehead. _His sense of humour and idiocy is just not normal! _"Stop running away!"

"But Alice is scary!" Ace whimpered in pretence, barely dodging her as she came around the corner.

"Don't bullshit me!"

"Cool, I made you swear!" He chortled his accomplishment, effortlessly swerving side to side and keeping his distance well away from her as she slaps forehead again in irritation.

"Hey, if you keep doing that you're gonna have a _lasting impression_!" Ace smirked from across the table.

_Now that was just lame… _Alice fumed, curling her fingers around the handle agitatedly. "I show YOU a lasting impres-"

.

"**WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT #$%ING DOWN!"**

.

Bellowed a furious Clock Master as he stormed into the room and the two froze in their spot, utterly stunned.

"H-hi Julius!" She greeted, her voice sounding unusually high and shaky and she hastily placed the knife safely on the table.

"Do you both need to start a war just to cut apples? !" Julius reprimanded them fiercely as he stood at the doorway, surveying the two culprits of his latest headache and half a plate of uncut apples.

"That might be interesting to see though!" Ace said while his cheek meekly and navy orbs narrowed at him in vexation. "Ace, stop fooling around and get back in here!" The older man ordered as he about turned. "We've got a new mission to discuss."

"Yes Sir!" The red-eyed man stamped his feet to the ground and saluted cheerily as Julius left with an annoyed 'humph'. Once the other role-holder was out of earshot, Ace turned to Alice with wide eyes, whispering in camaraderie, "Now _that's_ scary! See, you made Julius swear!"

"That was _your_ fault Ace! Be responsible!" Alice pouted crossly as she took her seat at the kitchen table to work on the apples again, feeling immature at being caught with such un-lady like behaviour. She then felt Ace lean over from behind with a hand on her shoulder, the deep and rich sound of his playful chuckle tickling her ears.

"Ha ha ha! I'll be when you are, Alice." He stated slyly, poking a gloved finger lightly into her cheek which she then childishly puffed up like an angry little blow-fish as she glared, causing him another bout of laughter. "I'd better go see him now before all hell breaks loose." The cloaked man gave sporting wink and a friendly pat on her shoulder, feeling absolutely refreshed then before.

"Ace?"

Her worried voice halted him as he was about to take his leave, as well as the small tugging on his sleeve. He turned and looked down at her inquisitively.

"You're not… going to do anything to Julius… are you?" Alice enquired, hoping he would see some sense to all these madness, her fingers digging anxiously into the black tunic. "I want to protect the both of you, not just Julius alone. I don't want to see you destroy something or someone you obviously care for over something this small. Killing can't be your first and only choice of defence." And it wasn't just the bodily aspect of defence she was talking about. Every problem he faced seems to be dealt with violence. _Just so he could be closer to being someone he's not…_ she thought with a frown.

"I was about to kill Julius and you want to protect me? I really don't get you, Alice." His blood-red impassive eyes met those worried, clear and honest looking blue-green orbs of hers. _Really honest looking ones…_Confusion swirled turbulently beneath that blank smile of his as he continued. "The words 'destruction' and 'kill' exist here for a reason and that is the only reason I have to live for in this miserable life." Ace chided back and her shoulders visibly slumped.

.

"**But maybe… I can try to see what you see once in a while."**

.

"R-really?" At once, the girl's face lit up with hope and surprise.

_I can be truthful too, every so often… _or as truthful as he could be to himself, the russet-haired youth thought as Alice beamed at him. He was a soldier. A man, trained and honed in the face of death and yet, he had to admit, nothing quite prepared him for dealing with a Foreigner; a girl, such as Alice Liddel.

"Yeah." Ace nodded. "It might change me even more if I try to be like you but…tch… no killing at all, that has got to be boring." He rubbed his chin and whined with a contemplative frown at the unappealing thoughts. "That's a pretty dull life you have!"

"You couldn't be more wrong." Alice rolled her eyes at him. Afterall, her 'dull life' had lead her down the rabbit hole and now, not including Nightmare and Julius, she has nine trigger-happy role-holders after her butt.

It was definitely not your life's average dose of excitement or boredom.

The golden-haired Foreigner resignedly sighed. She knows it can't be guaranteed. _But trying is good…_ it was more then she could ask of him. And being able to break down that huge obstacle even by the littlest bit was somewhat gratifying.

"Alice, at least, I don't think I'll want to kill the both of you yet so don't worry."

Her pulse quickened when he raised his gloved hands and tenderly caressed and massaged the small red mark on her neck.

_A lasting impression would be nice…_ and Ace wonders how he can achieve that, both physically and mentally.

"Because I do love Julius… and I might love Alice too." He smiled at her and all she could do was stare back at him in bewilderment. With a final affectionate stroke of his thumb over the unharmed patch of wound, his fingers left her skin and he exited the pantry, his bloodied and tattered cloak billowing and trailing behind him before it disappeared from her sight, leaving Alice alone with the sound of her racing heart beating in her reddened ears.

_What the heck! Did he do all that just to punish me for making him jealous? !_ Alice silently cursed at him as a livid blush crept across her face. She pulled at her long, hanging hair agitatedly and brought both hands together in front of her while trying to cover her face with her honey-coloured strands. Too much had happened today for her to process everything rationally and Alice was beginning to feel dizzy from it all, especially from that one disturbing thought:

_So… does he love me or is he joking again? But he said Julius's name first. Then does that mean he loves Julius more?_ She nibbled at the tip of her thumb as she worked her chaotic mind out. If that's how it was, she could definitely see Julius being tormented under his love!

All of a sudden, a realisation struck her like a freight train, her mouth forming an astonished 'O'.

_Wait… he loves Julius… b-but they're both man! What does that even mean? ! _And frankly speaking, she didn't want to delve into that department too much, already feeling goosebumps on her arm. _Is Julius suppose to be my love rival then? _Alice's frown deepened even more as the confusion piled in her head. _Hang on, am I saying that I love Ace? Crap, this isn't normal!_

"Argh!"

_**THUNK!**_

She cried out and in frustration, she banged her forehead on the table, rattling the plate of apples placed on it.

"Alice?" She heard Julius called out inquiringly again.

"I'm ok!" Rubbing the slight bump on her forehead, she hollered back her reply immediately. Listening to the familiar and light-hearted laugh of the knight that followed from next door, Alice rested her head on her arms on the table and heaved a deep sigh of relief, exhaustion and exasperation.

_Ace's love isn't normal… _she told herself wearily.

_No…not normal at all._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**I know the last teaser was bad, hope this is enough to make up for it ^^; If it's not or if you want more limes (Still planning on the M so I won't put lemons here fufufu~!) then let me know! If the lime is too much here then I apologise XP Boundary lines are a bit blur to me now after writing that Blood M fic lol!**

**So DO REVIEW XD I love getting to know my readers as well as receiving comments on anything I can improve on. It also really helps motivate and encourage me to continue this story :)**

**Sneak Preview for the next episode (though not sure when I'll have it out :p): **

"A-ace?" She called out to the stranger that stood sideways before her, his red uniform further dyed with wet splotches of fresh blood till one couldn't distinguish it apart from the other. He had the crimson liquid splattered and smeared across his face and also dripping from the tip of his wicked-looking longsword. With or without the cover of his usual brown disguise, to her, Ace never looked more like Wonderland's notorious and feared harbinger of death then the way he is now.

The man's head snapped up from his daze at the sound of her timid voice, his expression in angry confliction though he refused to look at her. _What is she doing here?_ He thought. _Always… at such inopportune moments too…_ and he clenched the coiled handle of his heavy blade.

Alice frowned with worry. She wanted to approach him but she didn't dare, and after the scene she witnessed between the Heart Queen and her Knight earlier that day, she knew Ace was probably going to be as violent and defensive as a cornered animal.

_And also possibly, a very scared animal at that._

The knight was always searching for ways to change himself; it was only natural to feel threatened if that internal stability of one's identity was disrupted, and yet, be it bad or good, that was the only way change could occur. So _what does he want? To change or not to change?_ It was a paradox, one she felt unworthy to unravel. But she was beginning to learn that every kill he made was just an excuse to mask his insecurities. How can anyone find who they really are by staring and bathing in a pool of blood every single day? Vivaldi wouldn't see him outside his role…

_But he didn't want to see himself either. _

Suddenly, the brown-haired solider turned his blank and dull gaze towards her, a sad smile slowly forming on his lips. His crimson eyes so void of emotions she could feel her heart freeze in its icy grasp.

"Hey Alice… I don't think I'm able to see your way after all."


	12. Blind Eye A Turning

**Hey hey long time no see! XD Though I'm not even sure if anyone is still reading this lol. OTL I know this has been on hiatus for a LONG time due to work and such and I just happen to be in the mood to write more of my fav character * ACE SAMA I MISSED YOU! ^^* So enough with the wait and though this episode might be quite angsty, I hope you'll enjoy it :)**

**Btw if you don't know it yet and you like this fic of mine, *takes a deep breath*, I've already written WANDERING HEARTS M VERSION, titled "Sweet Dark Salvation", Yeah! XD (Actually it's already published for a long time but if you guys are interested, it can be found in my profile and pls do read and review it for me ^^)**

**PS: **And if anyone has seen a subbed HnKnA movie, do pm me! X'D

******Disclaimer: **I do not own anything H/J/C/AnKnA except for my imagination and words. Btw, there are all references from the game and manga events that inspired this chapter :)

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 12: Blind Eye A Turning**

**.**

An unusually chilly wind blew into the castle's maze; one of Wonderland's most wonderfully cultured and groomed garden of blood-red roses…

And something in the air ominously foresaw more spilling of that bright and vivid color.

.

"**Off with his head."**

.

_Ah… That's right…_

Those very four words from the Queen of Heart's grimly pulled lips were what he had expected and what he had been waiting for. Leaves and flowers of the thorn-filled bushes swayed and rustled in the silence as the knight smiled sardonically; it was almost as if they were eager to bear witness to yet another gruesome execution that was Vivaldi's most feared hobby. The poor card soldier trembled as he knelt down in the middle of the circle formed with his own comrades and the two Role-holders, his head hung low with accepted resignation.

_Pitiful, really..._

There would be one card less to help with the work around and one more clock for Julius to fix… not that it mattered to Ace. It was the faceless's own fault for not being careful anyway.

_That's right… he deserved it…_ the dusky -haired man thought as he more-than-happily unsheathed his heavy longsword and brandished it before the accused and his Queen.

"As your Majesty wishes." He complied obediently with a respectful nod, excitement brewed just beneath his calm and uncanny smile. Standing before the guilt-ridden card, Ace widened his stance and promptly raised his weapon with both hands; gleaming crimson eyes focusing on a one-strike kill on the neck.

And then, he brought his sword down-

.

"**Vivaldi! Ace wait!"**

.

The familiarity of the voice surprised and aggravated him at the same time as he expertly and instinctively stopped his blade, merely millimeters away from breaking skin, and all heads turned to the source of the interruption.

The fair- headed Foreigner stood at one of the many arches of the maze, looking rather pale and worried, her hand clasped on her nervously heaving chest as she treaded cautiously towards the group.

"Alice." The greeting of her name came out almost hesitantly. It took him a fraction of a second to hide his frown behind his automatic smile as he reluctantly put away his sword and waved at her, "Good to see you again! Do you have business at the castle?"

"How nice of you to visit, Alice…" Vivaldi's stern but graceful and classical features lit up, her slender fingers caressed her royal, golden mace as she welcomed the younger girl, slightly reprimanding her, "We wished you could have informed Us earlier."

"I do apologize Vivaldi, I will do so the next time I drop by." Alice hastily and awkwardly curtsied, before brushing the front of her apron dress to make sure there were no unsightly creases. Her anxious blue-green gaze spared a glance at the tried soldier on the ground.

…_Goodness that was close!_ She silently signed in relief. It was just her luck to run into such a scene first thing in the cycle and it made her shudder at just the thought of what could have happened if she was a second too late.

_And knowing Vivaldi's tantrum's, her punishments rarely fits the victims…_ Alice thought with a gulp before carefully continuing, "Erm… May I know what's going on?"

"Ha ha ha! Alice is being nosy again."

She heard Ace chuckled with folded arms, but his laughter never reached his eyes; deep set wine-red orbs that seemed to be warning her against poking her nose into where it does not belong.

_Just like the last time… _Her hand rubbed down the sudden chill on her arm that came from the morbid memory of how he had unfeelingly killed in front of her and left her sitting with the corpses. _He's probably displeased that I took the fun of killing away from him…_ Alice gave him an obstinate tilt of her chin and a glare, not wanting to be intimidated.

"Humph. It displeases Us so just thinking about it." Vivaldi snorted with disdain, her well manicured fingers rubbing at the agitated nerve on her temple.

_That bad?_ Alice wondered to herself.

"It seems that this card here broke a stem of the Queen's rose right in front of her." Ace casually explained, his head of brown nodding towards the evidence of the crime that lay on the grassy floor.

"W-what? !" The Outsider exclaimed with aghast, almost unable to believe the nonsense she was hearing.

"Yeah, it's a pretty serious case!" Ace gleefully agreed for all the wrong reasons.

"F-forgive me your Excellency!" The faceless Heart's solider on the floor started pleading and groveling at Vivaldi's feet, a hard scene for Alice to watch as his tiny voice shook with desperation, "I-it was an accident, I really d-did not mean to-"

**"SILENCE!"**

Vivaldi's bellowing command rung sharply in everyone's ears, striking instant fear in all those within the range of her piercing, lucid, deep voice. The chambermaids behind her cowered at the sudden outburst while the other guards looked towards the ground, not daring to meet the furious gaze and wrath of their Queen.

Alice almost thought her heart had stopped beating in fright for that one short moment! Ace on the other hand stood indifferently, except for a wince in his laid-back smile, while a gloved finger rubbed into his aching ear.

"It is a graver sin to waste such a beautiful bloom to a mere _'accident'_!" Curly and luscious purple locks danced angrily about Vivaldi's shapely face as she pointed her mace at the perpetrator, bestowing her verdict, "Your head alone will atone for your crime, but We will not be so crude as to have you dirty the sight of Our beloved visitor. Ace! Bring him to the execution room."

"Understood, your Majesty." Ace smirked with a salute. But just as he was about to carry out his orders, the Foreigner had flung herself in front of the prisoner, hands outstretched to block his path and all the faceless people present grasped audibly.

"Vivaldi, please wait! I know it offends you but what if we are able to preserve it?" Alice frantically asked.

"Preserve? Why would you want to do that to something that's going to die all wrinkly and dried up?" The man in the red military jacket asked with an amused and raised eye-brow. What was the girl up to this time, he wondered.

"I-I can still preserve it before it actually does wither." Alice insisted, resisting the urge to feel small in the daunting company of such high-status Role-holders, "That wouldn't be wasting it and its beauty would last much longer than normal. Won't that be even better?"

To her relief, Vivaldi's tensed shoulders relaxed a little as the woman considered thoughtfully, much to Ace's surprise. The Queen's words are absolute. ALWAYS absolute. That had been ingrained in him since the beginning of his timeand yet the Outsider had managed to persuade a change in Vivaldi's decision once again. Hate and envy began to breed and gnaw uncomfortably in his tick-tocking heart, confusion blurring the line between.

.

_First was the white rose incident and now this… when will she learn that it's not possible to save everyone?_

_._

"Hmmm… explain, Alice." Vivaldi commanded with an elegant and beckoning wave, her posture so astute and stylish that it had Alice blushing with admiration.

"The bloom isn't badly damaged and the stem is still attached, I've read about coating flowers with a clear resin mixture before. It's pretty easy if I have the ingredients. If you would allow me to have the rose, I can probably turn it into an ornament for you." Alice clarified as she bent down and gently cradled and assessed the broken-off rose stem in her palm, her timid voice gradually growing stronger with confidence.

The red knight watched, grinning with amazement at how serious and strong-willed the little blonde and blue creature had become.

"That way, the rose can still live on beyond death as something even more beautiful and useful, and your Majesty wouldn't need to execute anyone. So please… Vivaldi." Alice persuaded, hoping the alternative would be well received.

"Urgh, alright." The purple-haired lady gruffly accepted, her large curls bounced as she shook her head daintily. Vivaldi's tight frown slowly formed into a knowing smile, "It does not appease Us… but you may do as you wish on the account that you spend the day with Us. We insist! It's been a long time since we had tea together."

Without a word and just a clap of her hands, the chambermaids started moving and to Alice's astonishment, tables, chairs and mouth-watering goodies were brought out of nowhere.

"Oh! No it's alright Vivaldi, I was just running some errands-"

"Did We **_hear_** correctly?"

Straight away, deadly but beautiful, amethyst orbs locked on her. Alice froze in her steps, blinking in perplex at Ace who was sniggering at the side.

"Are We being _refused_? What task could be more significant?" Vivaldi said with an angry pout and her hands on her hip, "Do you not wish to accompany Us?"

"Ha ha ha! Rejecting the Queen? That's pretty bold of you!" A friendly slap landed hard on Alice's back as Ace walked up to her, winking slyly as he slung his arm around her neck in camaraderie. "But I get where you're coming from. Youngsters like us wouldn't really enjoy drinking with an elderly anyway."

Vivaldi eyed him distastefully, "Obviously you do not wish to live, Knight!"

"Huh? How did you know?" Ace said with a fascinated look while Alice grimaced. "Ha ha ha! Cool! Do people actually become psychic when they get older?"

"What did you say ? !" Snarled the ravishing ravenette, her fury fully restored.

"Eh? Your Majesty wants me to repeat it?"

"REPEAT IT IF YOU DARE!"

"Ha ha ha! Ok then, I said-"

"Nonono! I'd love to!"Alice hurriedly intercepted Ace who then chuckled huskily next to her ear.

"Urgh! Very well! We will have it prepared, though We wish dusk would come sooner. The day is too irritable for Our liking. Release the prisoner!" Vivaldi growled, her untamed rage still setting everyone, except Ace, on edge. She then addressed the kneeling faceless coldly, "Be grateful to Alice for We will see to your imminent death if this occurs a second time."

"T-thank you, your Highness! Thank you, Lady Alice!"

"Your welcome, so please stop your bowing." The teal-eyed girl uneasily requested and the soldier gave her a much appreciated smile before he gladly took his leave from the maze.

"Why is it so hard to have good guards these days?" The Queen of Hearts grumbled with frustration, leading the way to the now very elaborately decorated tea table, "Come, Alice. Bring the rose tea and scones!"

Alice meekly nodded and followed with Ace beside her and she groaned under the weight of his arm that was still around her shoulders, guessing if this was how Julius always felt. There was always a tendency to be unnerving at the Castle, what with Peter, Vivaldi and Ace's high-strung personality. Maybe it was the multiple times she had spent with him, but she realized that once she was more aware of the man and his many odd ways, Ace's close presence was becoming strangely comforting and calming.

_It's now or never… _She decided, eyes darting about for any unwanted eavesdropping before she seized the chance to secretly whisper.

"_Ace! Julius is calling for you! He said you have some undelivered clocks at hand."_

The red knave glanced down at her, the puzzlement that dawned in his face slowly changed to one of recognition.

"_Oooh! I nearly forgot, thanks for the reminder!_" The cheeky brunette hugged her closer and whispered back merrily. Silky tanned strands tickled her face while his fingers pinched her cheek teasingly on the other side,_ "And here I was thinking you really came to see Vivaldi, isn't that kind of rude?"_

"_C-can it, Ace!" _She pushed his hand away, face reddened. Calming? More like overwhelming! He had been near enough for her to feel his voice and warm breath brush against the shell of her ear. Any closer and his lips would…

Her face grew even hotter at the thought as she frowned. Close proximity with this man was becoming somewhat unbearable.

"_I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to drop by but I was running this errand because of __**you**__." _She pointed out dryly.

Ace stifled a laugh as he released his hold on her and raised both palms to the air in surrender, _"Fine, fine, whatever you say! But it makes me glad that you came all the way to see me."_

_"Y-yeah right..." _She stumbled in her retort, looking away from him with tinted cheek because whether or not he was conscious of it, the childlike, simple and happy look that he had unexpectedly made her heart leap, wanting to believe the words he had said.

"Alice? What are you two mumbling about that is so important compared to joining Us at the table?" Vivaldi's raised voice brought the girl's attention back, noticing that she was already at her seat. Ace had, rather suavely, pulled the chair out and was waiting for her to settle which she quickly did.

"I'm sorry, my mind was quite occupied." Replied Alice as she fumbled with the unfolding of the napkin on her lap. After all the risk taking, a cup of hot tea would probably help soothe her jumpy nerves.

_If only the rest of the day was just as peaceful and calm…_ She smiled to herself and feeling grateful for the invitation, she began to reach for her cup of fragrant drink.

"Your Majesty, may I be relieved now?" Ace asked as two pairs of feminine gaze jump to meet his; one startled and the other was as vexed as before.

_He's not intending to do Julius's work now… is he?_ Pondering anxiously, Alice took a sip from her steaming, porcelain cup.

"You don't really need me to accompany you for you to enjoy your tea, right?" He pointed out cheerily to the Queen.

"Indeed, the sight of you just irritates and diminishes Our appetite. Removing that loudmouth of yours and that idiotic grinning face would fair this tea party much more pleasant." Vivaldi rested back into her chair and she leaned her chin upon the back of the fingers of her propped up arm, a delicate eyebrow arched inquisitively and with annoyance, "But you are still on the clock you lazy dolt. State your reason."

Ace then smiled brightly and at once, Alice could feel the change in the air…

And it wasn't good.

.

"Hmmm… let's just say I'm going to visit the Clocktower."

.

The Foreigner nearly choked on her tea.

_Ace, what are you saying? _She looked up, astonished, at the brazen knight whose happy-go-lucky expression never faltered. It was as if he was merely discussing about his daily wages, but Alice knew that his job with Julius was meant to be carried out behind the Queen's knowledge…

_So why on Earth was he bringing this topic directly out in the open?_

"Apparently Julius have requested a… _small help_… from me." Ace continued daringly with a smirk, insinuating more than necessary and making poor Alice's heart worked twice the speed. It showed clearly on her flustered face; a most interesting and peculiarly endearing display of panic. The rush of adrenaline in his own vein was exhilarating and just as he had anticipated...

He had nothing to lose. The day just felt pretty good for challenging authority and he had Alice, who happened to be there, to thank for that.

The sound of rich and bubbly laughter suddenly flitted from the full painted lips of the Queen and both Alice and Ace were taken aback at her blasé reaction. Alice doubted that the woman could either be hard of hearing or had a rather dense brain for her to act this calmly and way below her usual rage meter.

"But of course, the Clockmaster is necessary for the efficiency of running the Castle as well. It will do well if We land a hand to the neutral territory occasionally. Charity work, if We do say so Ourselves." Vivaldi simply stated with a perceptive grin as she reached for her own cup of tea, oblivious to Ace's shadowed gaze. The silver teaspoon barely made a noise as she stirred serenely, her keen eyes assessed her employee, "Very well, We permit you to go to his assistance this time. After all, it is not as if the Knight of Hearts is going with _betrayal_ in mind."

A few seconds of silence passed, before Ace decidedly and nonchalantly spoke again.

.

"…And what if I did?"

.

Vivaldi stopped stirring and Alice literally stopped breathing. The atmosphere between the two imposing Role-holder had grown so intense and cold it was suffocating. Her own insignificant voice was caught in her throat, not daring to intervene the bitter relationship the two obviously have.

Alice glimpsed up at Ace. He was still smiling but his face and emotions were… conflicting and unreadable. The planes of his youthful, masculine face had grown taunt; there was weariness in his narrowed eyes that were focused in a fierce and unmoving glare and his lips, though curved, had a harsh edge in them.

Vivaldi finally broke the hush as she placed her teaspoon down. Cool and collected purple orbs stared unwaveringly at her subordinate, "We simply do not see you capable of doing that, therefore there is no reason for Us to doubt or ask. Now go before We change Our mind."

This time, Ace's smile was gone. There was no use for that silly façade anymore after all. He was wrong. He had considered that things might be different if Alice was there but the results yielded was ultimately the same…

.

He was wrong. **Nothing** was going to change.

.

"Ace…?" Alice called out softly when the crimson-eyed man started to take off. But by the time her hand reached out on its own accord, trying to grasp his long red sleeve as he walked past her, he was already a few centimeters too far; her fingers ended up weaving through the empty space where his haunting presence had lingered. Alice looked to Vivaldi for answers but the resolve in the unruffled Queen's sharp, mauve eyes as she placed her teacup to her lips only told her, without the need for spoken words, that such events was regarded normal and that it was best to leave the Knave of Hearts be.

**"_Thank you… Your Majesty." _**

Her heart unexpectedly sank at the sound of his forced and terse voice as Ace disappeared behind the garden archway, the dejection barely audible but it called out to her as clear as day. She could not comprehend what had happened but now, she could sense it…

Ace had been fighting a losing battle.

.

.

.

The blue sky had turned into generous and gorgeous splashes of orange-red hue, basking Alice with the warm colors as she walked through the maze again, the broken rose stem in her hands while a faceless soldier escorted her with a bulky-looking sack of the necessary equipments she had requested.

"That's more than enough for a small mixture. Vivaldi did not have to spend so much on these." Alice commented, casting an exasperated look at the bulging bag.

"We had no knowledge of it and because the Queen had wanted only the best for the rose, Her Highness had ordered us to get one of each brand." The man said sheepishly as he paused to adjust the weight of the bag in his arm. The soldier then smiled in awe as they continued walking, "If it wasn't for you, we would not have thought of looking for the supplies at a local craft store either. Lady Alice seems very informative in matters of the arts!"

"Nah, I just happen to be pretty good." The Outsider giggled with a blush and waved the praise off good-naturedly, "But Vivaldi really loves her roses doesn't she?"

"Yeah, her Majesty does." The card said with quiet voice, his shoulders slumping with a sigh.

"If it's you, I'm sure there won't be a next time, so don't worry."

"…My Lady?" The guard implored with a tilt of his head, his featureless face frowned in confusion.

Alice chuckled into her hand politely, "You're the one that had accidentally broken the rose off, weren't you?"

"You recognize me?" Shock clearly painted across the young soldier's face.

"Of course! How could I forget after all that commotion?" Alice said with a grin. She was getting the hang of telling the Wonderlanders apart and it was not as difficult as the Role-holders claimed to be.

_Every being is unique I suppose, even the clocks and the afterimages… it's not as if they were mass produced in a factory… _The long-haired girl mused to herself, cringing at the thought if it had been the alternative.

"So what they say is true!" The card beamed at the fact and he humbly offered a bow with a hand to his chest, "I apologize for the first impression but I am much honored to be graced by your memory, Lady Alice."

"Eh? I- it's no big deal, honest!" Her face doubled the shade of pink as she urged him to stop bowing for the second time. All this "Lady this-" and "Lady that-" really did not suit her…

_But I sure liked the sound of it! _Alice secretly giggled to herself. _What a romantic and appreciated feel it gives! It would be wonderful if the other guys were as gentlemanly as him-_

_**BANG! **_

The Foreigner let out a squeak, nearly jumping out of her own skin when she heard the abrupt gunshot.

_**BANG BANG! BANG!**_

_**CLANG! CLANG!**_

The sounds of sword and gun fight could suddenly be heard and it was getting closer towards them. The faceless guard immediately dropped the sack and moved in front of his guest protectively.

_Someone's fighting on the castle grounds?_ Alice backpedalled as the soldier ushered her back into the maze's archway which they had just entered from. The brawling had moved so close it was just beyond the tall hedge of roses in front of them. The hand that was clutching the rose stem grew sweaty while the other muffled her mouth as blood curling screams filled the air one by one.

"Please go back to the castle, my lady. The return route should still be safe." The solider murmured bravely to Alice.

"Come with me!" She tugged at his arm.

"I have to block and cut the intruder off here, now please go!" He instructed and pushed her back behind the flower-covered arch before dashing in front and beyond the hedge where the battle could still be heard.

"I-I'll get help!" she called back, wiping involuntary tears away. Alice clenched her teeth and was about to run as she was told when all of a sudden…

"_M-master Ace?"_

Her feet refused to move to safety then. She just stood there, immobilized by disbelief as she listened for the soldier's voice.

"_W-what are you… No wait, don't-ARGH!"_

…

Then finally... all noise stopped.

And Alice was filled with the worst bout of dread; her mind blanked out except for the thought of her new friend's demise and the name he last breathed. Against all warnings to herself, she threw the rose stem beside the bag of items on the floor and ran past the hedge and towards the danger.

Once on the other side, blood and body littered the magnificent rose garden; a cruel exhibit of the hard and swift violence that had taken place. She fought back tears and the rising bile when she identified the young soldier who laid face down in the pool of his own blood. Closing her eyes, she sent a prayer for the guy before opening them again to survey the rest of the small and narrow battlefield. The setting sun threw long, dark and hard lines of shadows against the place, hiding and revealing other faceless corpses. Looking carefully, she could make out the motionless bodies of not only many weapon-holding strangers but castle maids and guards as well.

And amongst them all stood a silent, lone and arresting figure clad fully in red, his face shrouded behind the thorny shadow of the rose hedge.

"…Ace?" Alice called out to the stranger that stood sideways before her, his red uniform further dyed with wet splotches of fresh blood till one could not tell it apart from the other. He had the crimson liquid splattered and smeared across his face and also dripping from the tip of his wicked-looking longsword.

With or without the cover of his usual brown disguise, to her, Ace never looked more like Wonderland's notorious and feared harbinger of death then the way he is now.

The man's head snapped up from his drunken daze at the sound of her timid voice, his expression in angry confliction. _What is she doing here?_ He thought. _Always… at such inopportune moments too…_ and he clenched the coiled handle of his heavy blade. Managing a smirk at the irony, he turned his head to her.

"Ah… Glad to find you here, Alice. This isn't the forest of the Clocktower, is it?"

He asked with his customary innocent, goofy smile, though Alice could see the menace and death that still clung to the maniacal glimmer in his clashing, scarlet eyes.

"Clocktower? You mean you haven't reached there yet?" She asked back as new thoughts formed. _Is that why he's still here? He got lost?_ It was typical of the directionless man, but the furrows between her brows deepened even more as she answered, "This is the Heart Castle's maze, Ace."

The blood-drenched knight blinked blankly at her.

"Ha ha ha! I see…" Ace huffed out a laugh as he looked around him, as if finally seeing the location for what it really was for the first time.

"…I don't."

He heard Alice disagree and he returned his wondering, wide-eyed gaze back to her turbulent and impassive aquamarine orbs.

"Did you really have to kill your own people?" Alice asked. She could hear her own shaky voice, unprepared for what he would say.

Ace cocked his head to the side in confusion as he scrutinized the corpses around him.

_Castle attendees? Oh, I get it… She's being sentimental about death again. Must have been too caught up with the fight... It happens…_

"Huh? Ha ha ha! My bad…" Ace laughed as he scratched the back of his head like a little boy who was caught red-handed, "He was too busy to see you, so Mr. Peter's being nasty today. I was attacked by three separate groups of assassins. They must have gotten in the way."

'_Gotten in the way'… was that it?_ The explanation did not seem enough to do justice to the pain she felt for the faceless Heart's subordinates, the wound especially fresh for the guard she had tried so hard to safe earlier that day.

"I don't understand. You could have stopped… so why didn't you?" Alice shook her head. The question tore at her heart just because she knew full well that he could; like how he managed to stop the execution in time.

"Hmmm…I could have, I guess…"

She watched him cup his chin to genuinely ponder for a moment, before he smirked again as he raised his hand to his eyes.

"I probably could have… if I really was the Knight of Hear-"

The man stopped short as his hand felt about the top of his face. Pulling back his empty hand, he stared with bewilderment at his fingers, lost for words at the sudden realisation...

_A mistake. _It confounded him to the core how he could make such a splendid, brilliant mistake!

"Ah… I screwed up this time." He suddenly chuckled softly as he looked at the much-loved Outsider, "It would seem that I had forgotten I wasn't in disguise."

_Is that even possible? W-what's wrong with him?_ Alice gaped at him, unable to find the right words to say to the knight. The whole situation was a full blown chaos. Sure, she was angry and confused at his behaviour but undeniably, ever since she heard the guard call his name- no- ever since he left Vivaldi's tea party…

There was only Ace and his wellbeing in her mind; a frightfully inerasable priority.

And she was right to be concerned.

Alice frowned with worry. She wanted to approach him but she did not dare, and after the scene she had observed between the Heart Queen and her Knight earlier that cycle, she knew Ace was probably going to be as violent and defensive as a cornered animal…

_And also possibly, a very scared animal at that._

"I'm not suppose to kill my guys like this but I really didn't know. But I guess it doesn't matter now, I could report to Vivaldi that it was just a friendly fire..." Ace muttered to himself as his hand clutched his head, his stained glove running through his hair agitatedly. It was bad. He had unwittingly crossed the lines of his dual roles_. But wasn't that what I wanted? It should be good then… So why doesn't it feel that way? Who am I suppose to be now? But it doesn't matter… does it?_ He gritted his teeth as the questions and uncertainty began to flood and hurl at his brain like a pestering and awful headache. He could feel the blacks and whites of his life mixing and smudging into one vast, morose and desolate colour…

.

**His world around him was turning gray… really gray.**

**.**

"Or I could just… kill them all again." He plainly stated and his grin grew even wider, but his brow was beginning to knot, "Aw man… figure if Julius will be mad at me? Ha ha ha!"

He asked her, guffawing like the usual Ace would when she knew nothing was usual about the Ace now.

"I-I wouldn't know, Ace." Alice replied, or at least she felt like she needed to say something to connect with him again. The gears in her mind churned hard as she tried to find a way out for the both of them. The knight was always searching for ways to change himself; it was only natural to feel threatened if that internal stability of one's identity was disrupted, and yet, be it bad or good, that was the only way change could occur.

So _what does he want? To change or not to change?_ It was a paradox, one she felt unworthy to unravel. But she was beginning to learn that every kill he made was just an excuse to mask his insecurities. How can anyone find who they really are by staring and bathing in a pool of blood every single day? Vivaldi wouldn't see him outside his role…

_But even he didn't want to see himself either. _

Suddenly, the brown-haired Role-holder turned his deadly gaze towards her, a sad smile slowly forming on his lips. His crimson eyes, so vacant and void of emotions that her heart own freeze in its icy grasp.

.

"Hey Alice… I don't think I'm able to see your way after all."

.

* * *

**Ok I know I haven't been writing for a long time so I do apologise if it's rusty to read :P Also it was much darker and angstier than I had imagined it to be "'OTL I think i nearly screwed the chapter up as well, it was wreckless trying to combine two different plot focus but oh well :/ Lets see if you can identify what the two concepts ah lol! XD Also, I'm not sure if I have the time to continue this soon but that might depend on the reviews :)**

**To those who have been waiting, reading and reviewing, thanks for your support! ^^ So DO REVIEW if you have any constructive criticism or any good pointers for me to improve, I'd love to hear from you :)**


	13. The Dead Gives No Answers

**Hello again after being seriously MIA for so long! ^^ Thank you for all the reviews ( I know I haven't been replying to them and I think I've lost track of who I have and have not mailed to, gomen! "'OTL) I've been away from the fandom all these while since I'm now caught up with my work (and hoping I don't screw up and get myself fired by a very screwed up management... ah ha... ha ha...) So I can't be sure when I'll write again. The reviews really do encourage me to complete this story (or at least, take you guys off the cliff hanger lol! XD) So to the readers who are still waiting for my stories and those who have also pmed me, thanks so much for your support, you know I'll always appreciate it 3 ****This chap is for you :)**

**PS: **If you haven't read my M version of The Wandering Heart and you're a AcexAlice fan, *ahem* you know what to do! X'D

******Disclaimer: **I do not own anything H/J/C/AnKnA except for my imagination and words. Btw, the game and manga events inspired some of my chapters :)

* * *

.

**Chapter 13: The Dead Gives No Answers**

**.**

"_Hey Alice… I don't think I'm able to see your way after all."_

The crimson knight spoke with a self-depreciating smile and a resigned tone that crumbled her heart. A pair of hard, bleak, ruby orbs stared at her wearily as the young, pale-looking Outsider stood with the blood-clad Roleholder amidst motionless bodies of the castle's maids and guards, their faceless features frozen like eyeless death masks. A bloodied, brown sack rested against the rose hedge of the maze, the unmistakable property of the knight.

"Ace..." Formless words of solace wedged between her dry throat and sinking gut as Alice murmured his name in a hesitant, stammering breath. Her queasy stomach found it hard to resist the gagging reflex upon the bloody stench and sight that splayed before her. Yet in the middle of the bloodshed, she couldn't deny the part of her that wanted to pull Ace away from it all, to prevent him from doing any more destruction be it to others or himself. But her hands stayed by her side, clammy and trembling as her fingers clenched deep into her blue dress.

"Ha ha ha! Isn't this funny?" Ace chortled suddenly, gesturing as he swung his longsword about effortlessly and carelessly, as if they were merely discussing about the weather. But Alice knew better than be deceived by his many layered smile; his laughter no more than a mean to relieve the tension in his adrenaline-high body and his confused mind.

"The queen turns a blind eye to my offense even when I do it right under her nose," the russet haired youth continued as he raised a hand languidly, combing back his smooth locks of brown from his vision and he pressed his palm against the side of his throbbing head. His heavy feet, as if on their own accord, moved steadily towards the girl, his drawn sword still dripping blood greedily on the garden grounds as he proceeded. "Despite the numbers I keep killing for Julius, I'm right back at square one. I still get lost once in a while too."

_That's quite an understatement_— she bit her tongue to stop herself from speaking her mind. Ironically, it was the first comprehensible thought that broke the silence in her rather stunned state.

_What to do... What to do? _The sing-song litany inundated his mind, the boundaries of his existence blurring into one big hell of a mess as he studied Alice's small form. He could tell she was quite shaken by their encounter this time, yet her body language was sturdy, in a stubborn way, despite her tell-tale trembling hands. She wasn't even trying to move away from him even when he knew she abhorred the fact that he was covered in the blood of others. Knowing that, a small frown threatened to destroy his cool mask and composure.

...What _was _he looking for when he looked at her like _that_...?

His clock did a strange flip at the question. Ace shook his auburn head, deciding it was best to ignore the awkward but warm feeling. Something told him he would not be able to bear the consequences if he knew exactly what the brief sensation meant. _So this... is what it feels like. I've gotten __clingy_—he realised and his feet stopped closing the distance between them. He didn't like it; the more he aware of the situation he was, the more unsure he became of the things he had lived for all these while. There had never been anyone on his side before. The ones who held the knowledge of the _game_ always kept their lips sealed and the ones who didn't were as useless as being dead. So for what reason at all should he seek answers from a weak and powerless being like _Alice_ in the first place? Why is every- damn- one inexorably drawn to her? Why... does his clock incessantly seek for her pure, accepting gaze?

_Why..._ He repeatedly asked himself but his own question gave him no reprieve, slamming into his sanity instead like a persistent torrential rain that added to his already murky perception. Ace just wanted to quietly end it all... And end it all he shall.

"Nothing seems to be working out, don't you think so? Ha ha ha... Well, when I put it that way, it doesn't sound as funny as I thought it would be," his light-hearted voice sounded forced as he gave in to his grim admittance. Ace stood still, leaning on one side of his hips, his expression unreadable and shielded behind his long fringes. Alice could only read his lips as he let out a small, quiet sigh... before the corners of his mouth curved up again to form that goofy but uncanny grin of his. Suddenly, with a flex of his sinewy arm, his sword jerked to life and within seconds of blinking, Alice found herself face to face with the sharp, pointed end of the large, glimmering blade. Her audible, little gasp was like sweet music to his ears.

.

**"And then there's you... Alice." **

**.**

The Outsider's ocean-blue eyes jumped to meet his cold and eerily smiling red ones. She felt the guttural timbre of his low and husky voice all the way to her toes when he drawled her name; an icy seduction that harboured on the brink of pain. Her feet firmly rooted to the ground as she stared back at the freshly blood-coated tip.

_What a joke... _Ace chuckled to himself, relishing the familiar weight of his heavy weapon in his hands and the scent of fear that his prey was emitting even as she stood her ground. The game had lead him by his nose once again in a nonsensical roundabout. In fact, his whole life and character had been a humorous mistake from the start; a knight who didn't want to be a knight, and yet is given no other choice then to be one despite his not so ideal, knightly qualities. It was laughable and pathetic. After all, there was even lesser to be gained from being a Roleholder rather than the normal faceless. But ever since Alice was thrown into the _game_, he's been expecting— _hoping_— for more he should have…

And that, itself, was never a good idea if you are one of Wonderland's infamous Roleholders. Vivaldi had generously proven that pretty clearly the last time he did.

.

**"Whether you exist or not... Do you actually make a difference at all?" **

**.**

His indifferent tone was pure madness that froze the rushing blood in her veins the moment those words left his handsome lips. _What is... he saying?_ Her slightly opened lips quivered while the rest of her body seemed to have lost the will to move in that very instant. Alice should have seen the signs, should have known where this was leading when she decided to get involved with Ace and his crazy antics. But it hurts...

It hurts to hear it coming from _him _of all people_._ And it surprised her how this one man who had recently come into her life could affect her this much.

Already, he could feel his energy pooling, waiting for the right moment. His attention solely focused on the blonde girl before him as he contemplated aloud with an anticipating grin...

.

**"Wouldn't it be easier and clearer to see if I just... kill you right now?"**

**.**

A deathly silence ensued as if time had stopped for them just then. There they stood, a sword's length away as they looked at each other, gauging each others' responses to the indefinable and deadly question that lingered in the stale air between them. His grin widened with satisfaction when her wide, sapphire eyes looked away first as she bit her full, bottom lip. The unconsciously feminine action always seemed to stir a certain sweet excitement in him.

"What makes you say that?" she suddenly said with her gaze hardening as she glanced at the ground; another small but firm gesture which intrigued and aroused him all the more. He cupped his chin, amused, as he gave it a thought.

"Hmm... you'll never know unless you try?"

"...You haven't decided to kill me yet."

It was a statement. Ace couldn't deny that he was thrown off by the sureness of her voice despite the precocious situation she's in, even though the matter of her death was old news by now. It made him want to laugh, which he did.

"Ha, you got me again, Alice. But I assure you, I'm fast considering that option —"

"Don't be lazy, Ace!" Alice screamed, anger and disappointment flashing in her stern, teal eyes even as a thin film of tears clouded her sight.

_Did she just... scold me?_ He thought blankly, thoroughly astonished. Her steady voice, strangely, had managed to snap the suffocating strain within him. Ace's crimson orbs widened as he blinked at her, feeling a little dazed at her abrupt outburst. For a moment, her words baffled him so much that it cleared his chaotic mind like nothing could.

"You're mad at me?" The Knight of Hearts asked with child-like perplexity painted on his face. Endearing as it was, it almost made Alice cry out in frustration and worry for him. He was looking even more confused than before.

_I have to make him see... I have too... _Alice gritted her teeth and straightened her posture, the tip of her nose almost coming in contact with the sword as she did so. _I have to make him see that that __**this**__ clueless idiot is lost in his own mess that __**he **__created, not the _game_, not anyone else! _

"Of course I am, you idiot! The problem has never been the game! It's you! Don't always take the shortest cut out of your problems, Ace. You're just pushing it to one side or cutting it down with your sword instead of facing it! I think that's the reason why you always keep yourself on the move… yet you're going nowhere," she struggled with the words that kept pouring from her lips in her fit of anger and fear. She took a deep calming breath that did little to soothe her nerves. But her shoulders finally slumped in exhaustion, her eyes unable to hide her unease. "Sometimes I wonder if you are really lost... Or are you just running away by not wanting to see things as they are…"

All of a sudden, she could sense that everything in him paused when she said that. His gaze darkened, his wine-red eyes no longer holding its fake laughter. Even the usual, mischievous twinkle in them was lost. His jaw stiffened and his shapely lips pulled in a tight, thin line. For Alice, it was even harder to see Ace like this; like a man who has lost all options, including his will to carry on.

_Please don't look at me like that..._

"...If I don't make a move now, then nothing's going to change too... Alice," he stated softly and slowly, as if he was trying to convince himself more than convincing her, and his terse, harsh tone finally betrayed his vexation with himself.

"Even if that's true, you can't just recklessly and blindly move. What you have now and what you do makes who you are. Is there really a reason to not accept what you have in the first place?" she asked. It was hard to even try and grasp the logic of his world, but she hadn't expected it to be this... _crippling_. It always left her feeling alienated, different and helpless. Alice knew full well that she could never come to accept it no matter how hard she tried. But Ace had always been part of Wonderland.

_And Ace is... to me... _Alice gulped, lost to her own unfinished answer.

"You're not making any sense, Alice. A Foreigner isn't like a Roleholder. I don't have anything to begin with," saying unsympathetically, Ace's gloved fingers coiled around the handle of his sword even tighter. He could tell she was trying to knock some of her Outsider's 'common sense' into him again. In other circumstances, he would have found it cute, but it was beginning to gnaw at his patience.

_She should know her place in Wonderland by now... Just like how I should know mine._

"Everything belongs to the _game_. My role, my name... even you." Strange, how it was a pain to even look at her now. The Forienger was _always_ a tease; always getting too close, always at his fingertips yet never quite, and never meant to be, within his reach. For he knew that even if she had a choice, the girl would never come to terms in accepting someone as soiled and dark in nature like him.

It was more than a fact. It was the truth; that someone like her didn't belong in his upside-down world.

"I-I don't belong to the game," Alice stammered out uncertainly, a light blush finding its way to her cheeks. In contrast to the atmosphere and his uncaring appearance, stark desire and desperation washed over his dangerously, sensuous voice and fervent eyes. _In other words, did he want me to belong to him?_ But then, she quickly shook all notion of that from her mind. _He and all Roleholders alike... I'm just a prize to a twisted _game_ that I shouldn't be part of in the first place. But still..._ His words tarried in her mind, seducing her heart when it shouldn't, because it sounded too much like the beginnings of a huge love confession.

"No." She heard him agree as he shook his head, contorting his answer with a small, sadistic snigger. "But you don't belong to anyone in particular either, and yet you belong to everyone at the same time. That's why everyone wants more than what they have now."

"Even you?"

He heard her ask curiously. Her solemn and expecting expression made him grin as he tipped his head back and replied, "What do you think?"

It was a sly response. Alice peered at him with the edge of his sword still right in front of her, pondering hard. "If it's like this, then I think you _do_ want to kill me... but you won't do it."

"Hm? Is that so?" The young soldier tilted his head at her, truly intrigued as he placed a finger to his chin thoughtfully. The blue-eyed Foriegner was getting more and more interesting. Beside the other Roleholders, it was rare to see his opponent so undaunted in the face of his sword. _Perhaps I'm not doing it right?_ He grinned to himself as he skilfully manoeuvred his sword directly under her chin, the flat side tipping her head up promptly and putting her claim to the test. "How is it that Alice can still say these sorts of careless remarks?"

Blood on the sword smudged against her skin, the blade slightly scrapping her neck. Being threatened by Ace like this, it was like déjà vu all over again… except with the addition of the sickeningly coppery scent and the cold, wetness of the kill on her that nearly undid her confidence. Ace was toying with her like he would with his victims; his merciless, predatory side was already on the verge of being unrestrained. One wrong word and she would be more than likely to lose her head. He was serious, but so was she. He was clearly underestimating her and Alice had no intention of backing down like a scared little girl after going this far and this deep into his blood-filled world...

Ace's world.

"Because you're just scared," she managed those words out of her lips with whatever bravado remained, forcing herself to retain her eye-contact with Ace… before he finally erupted in laughter, a hand slapping his forehead.

"Scared? Ha ha ha! You're saying some pretty amusing things, Alice," he told her. Was this some half-baked, desperate, last resort to stop him from killing her? If it was so, Ace thought it was certainly entertaining enough. But to his surprise, Alice glared back defiantly as she tipped her own elegant chin further in protest.

"It's true. I realized it's because you are afraid that your start doing things thoughtlessly. Just like this."

Right then, all amusement disappeared, leaving behind a humourless smile while his voice dipped an octave lower, like bitter honey entrapping her senses in a deadly addiction. "The game will still go on whether or not Alice is here, you know that right?"

_Of course I do..._The insignificance of her own presence was something she had come to terms with a long time ago, even before she had entered Wonderland. She was not good enough a daughter to make her heartbroken father happy after the death of their mother, she was not good enough a sister to have driven Edith away from her, she was not good enough a woman to even be compared to Lorina and most of all, she was not good enough a lover to have been unable to keep the man she loved by her side. Her inadequacy seemed to have increased even more so when she came to this new and unknown place. To even make a change at all with her existence was a miracle too farfetched to hope for... and yet, she just wanted those important to her to be happy. But no matter what she did, they all kept slipping away from her life. And now, so was Ace.

Faded visions of Lorina and her beloved flickered painfully across her mind; their beautiful smiles stung her heart like maiming shards of timeless glass...

Because she was nowhere in the picture... and she knew she never will be.

"Would it be better for everyone if I was really gone? I've asked myself that question many times before so you can just go ahead and kill me if you think that's the answer to all your problems!"Alice exclaimed unenthusiastically, too tired of revisiting her same old story to even cry now. She could feel Ace's sword move deeper, agitated, and puncturing the skin of her neck till a tiny trickle of blood flowed in a thin red line down and over her collar bone, staining the neckline of her white blouse.

"Don't test me, Alice…" He murmured her name roughly in the warning, red gleaming orbs tapering warily as he frowned at the Foreigner. Ace knew she was not the type to give up or reveal her insecurities, and yet he could see she was slowly giving in to her emotions in front of him. And she had the guts to say he was scared! It was a foolish move, mad even, to be provoking him like this. His smirk felt strained as he analyzed her behaviour. What was wrong with her?

"At least tell me this before you do me in, Ace…" Despite feeling puny in front of Ace's imposing figure, Alice kept her unyielding, cerulean orbs on his sharp, crimson ones as she asked, "Will it make you happier if I was gone?

For a moment, the question rendered him stunned, and Ace almost thought he had forgotten how to breathe. Even his weapon hand felt numb and heavy. His slightly parted mouth gaped at her and his eyes grew in sheer surprise and puzzlement. He repeated her question over and over in his head, blinking once, twice, but still found himself speechless and unable to comprehend.

"Happier? I… don't know…" he whispered undecidedly, his frown deepening the creases in between his brows as he cast his gaze away from hers. What does his happiness have anything to do with her? It was hilarious, he realised, how he actually understood her no more than he could understand himself. Yet he was willing to follow her, his ticking, metallic heart already clinging to her every word even though it made no sense to him.

Noticing that his sword had lowered a little, a sign that Ace was finally unguarded, Alice made a dodge and ran past him, frantically sprinting and snatching up the heavy-looking brown bag on the grassy floor. The broken clocks jangled noisily from the sudden movement and the knight spun around a mere seconds after but it was too late. The action had left Alice heaving deeply as she bent over with the sack in her arms, trying to catch her breath. Ace grimaced, realizing that his speed have unwittingly decreased in his befuddled stated. He lowered his sword now, admitting that she had bested him and he approached her cautiously but she quickly backed away from him, shaking her head.

"If you won't kill me then I'll set it straight for you!" she said, beads of perspiration dotted her face as she hugged the sack tighter to her chest. The blood rubbed into her arms and clothes but she was far from caring. Alice hadn't been sure if she could pull it off such a spontaneous stunt in the first place. Hell, even her voice sounded screechy and hysterical to her. She certainly hadn't intended to show this shameful side of her! The Outsider's mind was beginning to spin from the embarrassment while her vision was blurring from tears of temporary relief at her timely success.

"What do you think you're doing, Alice? I can't have you touch that or Julius will get mad at me," He called out to her pleasantly like he normally would, "Come on, put that down, or it'll get you really dirty," he beckoned with his fingers, sincerely dumbfounded and amazed by her ability to do the unthinkable. Alice, on the other hand, flustered and moved away from him a step more. The way he said it made her feel like a little girl being cooed at.

"I-it doesn't matter! I never mean to be the cause of your confusion, Ace. So if you can't move forward, then I'll make the move for you."

Suddenly, something caught both of their ears and their heads turned to the source. In the distance, they detected the sounds of heavy military boots trampling on the garden grounds dully. The march was approaching their location.

_The palace guards… Mr. Peter must have sent them to investigate the disturbance here. I'll also need to take care of the Afterimages later. Tsk, tsk... it's becoming a tad messy..._ Ace hid his furrows again as he turned back to her patiently, "As you can see, I don't have time Alice. So be obedient for me, will you? Give me back the clocks and go straight back to the Clock Tower." He took another step towards her but she scurried even further away from him, never once releasing her hold on the bag.

"No. Right now, without your disguise, you are still the one and only Ace, Knight of Hearts," she protested firmly. Alice's throat felt dry at the thought of what she would be suggesting next. "That is why I will bear your _other_ duty for you. I'll deliver the clocks to Julius in your stead for now."

For a few seconds, Ace gawked at her in disbelief until a bemused look painted across his face and he stifled a chuckle into his fist. "Ah... I get it now. You think to relieve me of my other role? Ha ha ha! What are you talking about? I can't let you do that," he laughed hard. He had underestimated her before but what she was thinking of doing was _surely_ unthinkable. If she was jesting, it was definitely done in bad taste!

_Don't laugh you moron! Isn't it obvious that I'm serious here?!_ Alice puffed her reddened cheeks and glared at him with little effect. "You're in no position to even say that right now! You don't have your mask and you can't be seen delivering clocks like this too, right?"

"That's real sweet of you to worry, Alice. But I'll find a way."

"No you won't! You can't even find the way out of this maze!" She pointed out exasperatedly.

"Ha ha ha! That's a little harsh," He exaggeratedly gripped his dark tunic, right over where his clock was. "I was about to get my bearings when you arrived you know!"

Alice looked at him plainly.

"It's true! And besides..." Ace cocked his head at her nonchalantly, his grin carved with a subtle sinister edge as he placed a hand at his hip. "Don't you think you're taking all these too lightly? It's dangerous even for a _Foreigner _like yourself."

"It's a little too late to talk to me about danger when I'm already used to hanging around bloody knights, gun-wielding cats and the mafia family, don't you think?" she retorted, arching an eyebrow at him.

_Naïve… too naïve… Don't think of trying to do the impossible, Alice. It will only bring you further down the road of self-loath… _Ace's sharp, observing eyes searched the girl for signs of hesitance and false hope but all he found was determination. A _fool's_ determination to be precise, but somehow he couldn't find it in him to dislike that part of her. _Perhaps some lessons can only be learnt by the tiresomely, hard way..._he told himself as he sheathed his sword before walking towards Alice one more time. Though she looked as jittery as a frightened little lamb, she allowed the unarmed him to approach her this time, just as he had expected.

"Fine. If Alice thinks it'll do any good then you may try," He chuckled with a cool, teasing note but it made Alice even more wary, now that he has given in to her request. _K-keep calm, Alice! Keep calm... _She kept telling herself. Ace's choice of action has never been easy to understand and she wasn't entirely sure why she wasn't running away from him by now. Her fingers clasped around the bag, the blood smudging on her arms, making it a little harder to concentrate then she would have liked as the knight came close enough to bend over her, invading her breathing space.

"Break a leg and don't lose your head over it. It's a _simple _task for a Foreigner, right?"

Alice could feel his heated gaze on her, so much so that she dared not look at him even though she was the one who initiated the idea. Being this close, she was suddenly more conscious of how large he was, compared to her rather petite self. She was suddenly reminded of how dangerous he was, not just as a wayward knight but as a man. The small, feminine part of her wanted to shy away from his close and overwhelmingly powerful and arresting presence but just then, Ace took hold of her chin gently and lifted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes. Even with unsightly blood splatters, his face was cool and handsome to look at and she blushed at her own straying thoughts and his touch. His eyes searched her face and she saw his lips parted, as if he was about to say something but no words came out. Instead, she absentmindedly fixed her attention on his fingers propping her chin as he wiped away the crimson stains left by his sword with the pad of his thumb. As he did so, he took his time to trace her delicate jaw line; the gesture almost too... _loving_... to be true. Alice couldn't help but frown at his conflicted nature; his surprisingly affectionate stroke in contrast to his bitter and unmoved attitude towards himself. No matter how long a time she had spent with this man, she was nowhere near understanding the full extent of his feelings.

_Don't... treat me like this if you don't mean it, Ace... Or I'll keep misunderstanding... _

"If you succeed, then I'll listen to whatever Alice has to say," he told her once he was satisfied that her small, bewildered face was clean from blood. But all of a sudden, his fingers increased pressure on her chin and he reeled her in till their lips were millimetres apart, causing her to hitch her breath. His warm breath fanned her lips enticingly as he hovered over her, yet never letting them touch, as he whispered with a smirk. "But if you don't, then don't come back crying or complaining… I don't think I can be gentle with Alice _this_ time."

His words insinuated with a hypnotically deep and low tune that she could hardly ignore. However, it was her pride that kept her from being reduced to a squealing adolescent girl that had just hit puberty. _He's doing this on purpose again...This is _Ace_ we're talking about..._ She cautioned herself to maintain her self-control, reining her runaway emotions in expertly and ignoring the blossoming sense of disappointment. What exactly was she to him? A friend, a foe... or something more? Or was she just being made used of because she was a _Foreigner_? Instead of the actual and present danger in front of her, it was probably ridiculous that she would be more afraid of trusting her own thoughts. But she was. And she mustered her strength to steel herself away from that bundle of contagious negativity till she could look at Ace squarely in his eyes.

"I can handle it. I'll bear what you bear. You don't have to feel like you've got nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. If you can't kill me then please, rely on me more."

His molten gaze turned to stone as he scrutinized at her, not sure of what to say. He shook his head, grimacing at her with a smirk as he let out a sardonic chuckle. It was, perhaps, the silliest thing he had heard today! Was she even aware of what she was asking for when she said that? His fingers pulled her in some more. "Alice, you —"

She instinctively and worriedly closed her eyes tightly as his face neared. She struggled to pull back from him but his large fingers held her face in place. Ace was not the type to reprimand her openly like Julius would. However, his expression looked... disturbed. Was he angry with her? He had never vented his anger on her before but... well, why _shouldn't _he since she had been pushing a lot of his buttons? For her to still be alive was probably a miracle on its own, considering that he could have just killed her to get the clocks back!

…And then, without a single word, she felt sweet velvet brush across her lips.

The rhythm of her heart ran amok and she closed her eyes even harder for fear that he would stop whatever he was doing to her. He had kissed her before but this had something _deeper _that surpassed their physical level. She wanted more… but his roaming lips kept fluttering across hers in light, careful and fleeting caresses. He was barely kissing her, only skimming the surface of her lips but she felt him reach for her in a way quite unlike the strong willed and impulsive Ace that she was used to. Still, he managed to pull her into his ever-changing pace like she expected him— no, _wanted_ him to.

Ace kept stealing her breaths as he savoured their short, sweet contacts. It was pure ecstasy the way her soft, plush lips surrendered and felt beneath his. Even the urgent marching sound of the palace guards was of no concern to him when he was with her like this. Ace had the urge to kiss her fully, to crush her closer to his body but every time their lips met, he'd withdraw, only to come back for more. _So fragile, yet so strong... I... don't get it..._He angled his head more, feathering a kiss from one corner of her mouth to the other, chastely tasting her, his mouth drowning out her cute, little moans of both satisfaction and frustration.

"...Ah…Ace..."

Finally, she sighed his name along his trailing lips and he backed away from her with mixed feelings. Slowly, Alice opened her laden eyes and looked at him questioningly, to which he gave a light-hearted chuckle as he casually shrugged his shoulders. "What? You looked like you wanted it."

Oh, now she's glaring furiously at him like she was going to kill him herself! Alice slapped his hand away. Grumbling under her breath an entertaining variety of words that made him wonder how she had acquired them, she stomped past him but just as she was about to leave with the broken clocks, his hand reached out, fingers encircling her arm and she paused in her steps and shot him a nasty look that did little to intimidate him when her face was so adorably flushed.

"You shouldn't close your eyes when you're with me, Alice. I would have done more if I wasn't a knight," Ace teased with his accustomed, roguish grin that got Alice pouting angrily.

"Humph. Then don't tease me so much," she curtly replied and shrugged his hand off, putting on her best poker face. Hastily, she turned and stroded in the direction of the maze's exit once more. This time, he let her go. Resting his hand on the tall, rose hedge wall, Ace crushed the thorny flower's vines with his fingers till the nasty, little spikes tore through his glove and skin as he turned her words over and over in his mind...

.

**_"If you can't kill me then please, rely on me more."_**

**_._**

"Ha ha ha! This is rather pathetic. I must look so lame right now!" he laughed to himself. _Alice... you're wrong..._ She was wrong. It wasn't that he didn't want to rely on her but he was already relying _too much_ in this peculiar girl. Even if it wasn't his intention, his cold, pitiless clock awaited for her soothing touch, her soft gaze, her genuine smile, and her one-of-a-kind warm, beating heart. She was the very epitome and opposite of his own impure image; the darkness in him was always more clearer when he's with her, scoffing and mocking him for never finding the way out of his own obscurity.

_That stupid knight..._ Alice silently cursed as she pressed the clean back of her hand to her lips, still feeling those wonderfully tantalising lips on hers and his following, burning crimson gaze on her back as she left hurriedly. He must _never_ know how affected she was by a kiss that he could so easily dismiss without a second though.

_[No... that wasn't it... It didn't feel like he was teasing me...] _

_[No... that wasn't it... I wasn't teasing her...]_

Ace continued to stare at the empty space where Alice had been. He brought his knuckled to his lips, trying to etch the intimate memory of the kiss in his mind while trying to understand what meanings it held. The bodies had started disappearing and the formless shadowy figures of the Afterimages began to surround him, standing over the many clocks that lay on the ground with their unmoving hands just as the baffled palace guards arrived. Without saying another word, the Knight resumed his royal role and waved his hand, directing the Afterimages to begin the clean up, not bothering to explain to his subordinates who also seemed too afraid to ask when he was smiling as if nothing bloody happened.

_[I knew it... It wasn't that simple...]_

_[I think... it wasn't that simple...]_

Her brisk steps turned to a running break when she finally saw the exit in front of her. She kept running; into the forest clearing and unto the familiar path back home, never looking back to prevent her from thinking about Ace again but to no avail. The clocks clanged about and she clutched the sack even tighter to her chest to quieten them as she ran past endless rows of trees and thick vegetation; still sentinels that guarded the passage to the ClockTower.

_[That kiss...]_

_[That kiss...]_

"W-what do we do with this one Master Ace?" a guard's timid voice enquired as he pointed the long nozzle of his gun to one of the remaining dead bodies. Ace tilted his head and his eyes narrowed gravely as he assessed the man on the ground. The corpse had a missing arm and multiple slash wounds across his trachea and abdomen. But what struck him out of place wasn't the vicious bodily damage but the commoner's plain clothing he was wearing… along with a tiny and almost indiscernible communication device tapped to the back of his ear.

.

**_[There was... something special there.]_**

**_[It was... something special.]_**

**_._**

A rustling of leaves to the side startled her. But distracted by her thoughts, she wasn't quick enough to stop herself from colliding into a big bodied chest that stood in her way out of the blues. She rubbed her flattened nose before scampering away from the man when she realised she didn't recognise the bald faceless leering evilly down at her. Alice didn't need to see the stranger's gun to be told that she was with bad company in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Where do you think ya goin', little missy?" the big, bald guy taunted and two other sneering faceless jumped out of the low-lying bushes to join him.

"Hey, the intel was right after all. Looky what we 'ave here!"

It wasn't very far from the palace grounds and she tried to retreat, only to have ten more eyeless ruffians blocking her way as they jeered and pulled out their guns and knives. The men swiftly made a circle around her so there was no chance of escape.

"Ha! Them Roleholders sure know how ta make a lady do a men's work."

"I ain't complainin'. I'm sure we'll have _more_ _fun_ with the girlie than that hooded and masked bas****!"

_Crap! Why on Earth do I ALWAYS have to get into trouble like this! _Alice bit her bottom lip nervously as she huddled in the centre of the circle. Even when she tried to side-step, they would mirror her actions.

Finally, the bald and burly leader sauntered forward.

"You have no need for them, so I'm gonna ask real _nicely_," he stated coldly, nodding his head towards the sack of clocks that sat snugly and protected in her arms. The man then raised his gun to her head in a dead set aim and Alice gaped back in cold sweat. There was only one person she could think of then, and she whispered his name like a prayer, her legs threatening to give way as the assailant demanded whilst he released the safety device on his gun with a small but lethal click...

"Hand over the bag… or else."

.

* * *

**...Ok, pls dun kill be for not ending the episode here! X'D The more I write and plot, the more the story got out of my hands and I just can't continue with 7000 plus words already lol! And man, my writing's become pretty rusty T.T And it had been hell plotting this cos I left alot of loopholes when I started this episode. I had wanted to finish it over the weekends but with work and all, I kinda dragged it over a course of one and half months lol! X'D Nevertheless, it was fun doing this chapter, though I suddenly realised that I kinda used the "I think I want to kill Alice" theme a little too much, so I promise no more of that in the next chapter! Dunno when that will be out though ^^; Plus ima gonna bring the goofy Ace back the next time I write cos I miss his smexy personality so much! LOL! X'D**

**I had initially planned for another one last episode but with the way things are, I'm considering of rounding up this story by the next chappie, but we'll see how it goes :) ****Before I leave, DO REVIEW XD As long as there are people who want to read, I'd gladly continue writing though it might take quite some time for the update ^^; I also love getting to know my readers as well as receiving comments on anything I can improve on :) And thanks again for waiting for SOOOOO LONG! Lol! X'D **

**So to tease all of you again... (fufufu~!)**

**Sneak Peak**

Alice gave a light punch in his arm, "That's not funny, Ace!"

"Ha ha ha! You're right, Alice."

"Then stop laughing!"

The small, serene room was filled with his carefree laughter again, and the sound delightfully filled her heart as she laid on the bed with a teasing frown, just… listening… and appreciating the light heartedness in Ace's voice as he sat on the side of the bed with his legs crossed. After what they had gone through, she had been afraid that she would never see Ace like this again. It was a huge relieve as he gazed at her playfully; soft moonlight glittered off his honey-brown locks as it gently swayed and framed his refreshing, youthful face.

"Oh just shut up, Ace," Alice said with an affectionate tone and a tired sigh, though she kept her stern face on. She had been asleep for too long on now and her body was beginning to ache. "I don't think I have the strength to argue with you right now."

She tugged the blanket up with her right hand and was about to turn over to rest on her side but instead, she felt pressure on her wrist and before she knew what was happening, her hand was pushed back onto the bed, pulling the blanket away from her body instead. Sea-green eyes widened as Ace's arresting and shapely face filled her vision as he swiftly propped his muscular body over and covered hers in an instant. Only in her nightgown, the evening air from her opened window felt cool on her exposed skin, but it was quickly replaced by his masculine heat and his musky, earthy and wild scent...

And oh it was doing _so much more_ then relaxing her.

The bed sinfully creaked beneath their weight as he glanced down at her with a wolfish grin. "If that's the case…" Ace leaned down further and Alice held her breath when his whispering lips brushed against her earlobe. Then, she felt his fingers on her; shaping her waist and slowly moving up to her chest. It was more than her heart could take when all that prevented him from touching her skin was a flimsy piece of clothing, yet his embrace was already scorching her with feverish flames of his bold desire.

_H-hang on! _She heard herself plead and automatically, she raised her free hand to try and stop his roaming caress. It did little to hold his exploration back but Ace's fingers merely changed course and gave the end of her gown's ribbon strap a small pull. Alice couldn't find the courage then, to resist the rising, wanton excitement and fear as Ace smile back pleasantly, the ribbon gradually undoing itself the more he moved. His sly and ever-observing, crimson eyes gleamed in pleasure as he watched his present unfold.

"Then you won't have the strength to fight me if I take Alice now… Right?"


End file.
